The Return of the Dark Witch
by Zoraida16
Summary: Young witch, Becky Sinclair, with the help of one Albus Dumbledore, struggles to unlock her memories. Memories that may, or may not, reveal a strong connection to the Dark Witch. Sirius/OC Draco/OC SEQUEL TO THE DARK WITCH Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering Sirius Black**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

I officially despise getting up early. Seriously, I hate it. I had never been one to catch the worm before, and after the night I had…

Let's just say my 'waking up skills' were even worse than normal.

Groaning, I pressed my head back into the car seat.

Damn the Hogwarts Express for leaving so early and damn Mrs. Figg for being an a 'let's gets there 5 hours early' person.

Sleepily, I turned my head to watch as we flew by the buildings of London on our way to King's Cross Station. It shouldn't be that much longer actually…

"Are you still tired, girl?" Snapped Mrs. Figg from the driver's seat beside me as she swerved violently into another lane.

This is one old lady who is just begging for her driver's license to be revoked, I thought, as I was flung forward in my seatbelt.

"You must have slept twelve hours last night! Would have kept right on too if I hadn't woke you up! Back when I was your age, I would have been whipped silly if I had laid still for that long…" Rambled Mrs. Figg, an annoying trait of hers, though I suppose it had developed naturally. Due to her spending most of her time alone with her cats. I would feel sorry for her, but I have been on the recieving end of these ramblings for more than a month now.

Sighing softly to myself, and tuning her out in the process, as she continued on with her lecture. I turned my head back to face the window.

If she only knew how little sleep I really had gotten…

* * *

_My eyes snapped open to see a young Sirius Black sitting at the foot of my bed. I could feel my heart rate speed up._

"_You just don't remember me."_

_I took a sharp breath, unable to speak as he inched closer to me. Placing one hand on the side of my face reverently, his eyes teary as they searched my own. _

_Neither of us said anything for moments. I could feel tears forming in my own eyes as well, at his nearness. I no longer cared that he was really dead, and that this probably wasn't happening, I just wish I knew what was making him cry. _

"_Sirius…" I began softly, placing my hand on his face as well. His gaze breaking from mine, as he turned slightly to stare at my hand, as if wondering if I had really put it there. Before turning back up to again meet my eyes, tears rolling down his face._

"_Oh, Sirius…" My voice broke as I pulled him into a tight embrace. I could feel his tears wetting my night shirt, but I didn't care. I just held him, my left hand stroking his hair comfortingly. _

_We stayed like that for hours it seemed, before he finally broke the silence, pulling back from me, taking a deep breath._

"_I know this won't make sense to you," He began, "but I'm glad I died." _

_I frowned, and he reached out to touch my face again, as if confirming I was real, "I'm glad I died so I could be with you." He swallowed hard, "Even if you don't…even if you don't remember."_

_My heart broke a little more then. I took a deep breath, "But, I do…" Hope flashed across Sirius' face, "remember." I paused, shrugging silently, "Some things." I paused again, "I think." _

_The hope vanished from his face as he frowned._

"_I just," I continued slowly, "I just dreamt about you." Sirius frown deepened, "I mean, sorta. In the dream I was writing you a letter. You were sleeping in a bed nearby…" His eyes began to widen, "and I had to leave, but I really didn't want too. I wanted to stay with you, Sirius, but I couldn't." I paused, taking a deep breath, "So is that a memory? Or is that just me being crazy?"_

_I barely got the last word out, before his lips were pressed against mine in a demanding kiss. I felt myself respond, melting into him, as he pushed me back onto my bed. Parting my legs apart with his knee, as he moved to lie in between them. My hand catching in his hair, as his lips moved down to nuzzle my neck._

"_Sirius…" I heard myself whisper huskily, but it sounded so far away._

"_Maria…" I heard him reply hoarsely, bringing his face back up to kiss my lips once again._

_Abruptly, I shoved him off, "What?" I shouted, ignoring my aroused state, "Why did you call me that? Who is she?" I paused for breath, as I watched him break apart all over again._

"_You really don't remember do you." Sirius replied softly._

_I shook my head, a feeling of guilt washing over me, "I remember you comparing me to her before. I don't know who she is though."_

_Sirius looked away from me for a moment, his eyes moistening, before turning back to me again, a weak smile on his face, "She's you, Becky. Just as you are her."_

_I frowned, tilting my head, "I don't understand."_

"_You will." He replied softly, as he began to fade away, "In time."_

* * *

An hour and a half later, Mrs. Figg pounded on my door screeching at me to wake up. Little did she know I had already been awake for the past five hours or so, and I planned on keeping it that way.

"We're here." Announced Mrs. Figg gruffly, drawing me out of my reverie as we pulled into King's Cross Station, "Time to get your things."

I felt my heart leap into my throat as my pulse began to quicken. A sudden fear overtaking me.

Hogwarts. I was going to Hogwarts and I had never been more nervous in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Meaningful Life**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

The Hogwarts Express train.

I thought to myself absent mindedly. Staring up at the bright red train, over the sea of lowly fellow, no, I was no longer apart of them, students. Before stepping even further from my mother's side, as we arrived at Platform nine and three quarters.

I had never particularly cared much for the sight. Having much preferred that I had been sent to Durmstrang as a child. Something that I wish more today than ever, had occurred. Though, there is a possibility that it wouldn't have made a bit of difference.

"Are you sure you have everything you need, Draco?" Asked my mother following behind me diligently, ever the worrying sort since I had been chosen as the Dark Lord's newest servant.

"Yes, mother." I replied, irritably. Keeping myself within the charade that we had devised, for we both knew she really wasn't asking about my belongings.

She doubted me. My own mother doubted my ability to regain the Dark Lord's favor and protect her.

A surge of anger flowed through my veins and I pushed a random second year as I passed him by.

How dare she have so little faith in me? I thought furiously, suppressing the chilling feeling deep inside of me. The very same feeling that had kept me awake at night for the better part of the last several months.

A death eater, a man, I thought firmly to myself, holds no such feeling as self doubt, and steeling myself, I continued to press onward into the crowd.

Insignificant people. All of them. They had no true worth. Their lives were meaningless.

A crying third year girl clutching a small cat and pleading with her mother, caught my eye for a moment. Briefly breaking my train of thought, before I stiffened my resolve, my gaze not leaving the scene as I pressed on.

Mine would never be meaningless. For the Dark Lord had chosen me to complete one of his most important tasks.

I, Draco Malfoy, would go down in history as the wizard who killed the great Albus Dumbledore, and I couldn't wait.

So why did my stomach clench painfully at the thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hogwarts**** Express**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

"So you just run straight at the wall there…"Explained Mrs. Figg for the hundredth time as I nervously clung to my trolley cart. My palms dripping with sweat. My eyes zeroed in on the brick wall in front of me, "Really girl, do I need to go over this again for you?" Snapped Mrs. Figg, causing my gaze to briefly turn to her, blood draining out of my face.

"Please do." I requested, my voice shaky, barely acknowledging the frustrated look she gave me, as I turned my head back to face the wall.

She began again, "So here, idiot girl, you run at the wall…"

I tuned her out, my heart pounding furiously in my chest.

It's unbelievable, that what it is. I thought rapidly. Running into a wall and expecting to appear somewhere else. More likely that I'll crash, my two, small, bags will fly off in different directions, I'll end up with an concussion, and there will be a huge scene.

Credit to my imagination though. Surely no real witch or wizard would have been idiotic enough to think something like this up. Running through a wall…hah!

"And once you pass through it, there will be nine and three quarters." Finished Mrs. Figg again, as I saw her walk closer to me out of the corner of my eye, "Do I need to give you a push?" She asked irritably, causing me to look up at her furious face.

I began to nod slowly, when a dark flash caught the corner of my eye . Sirius? I turned my head quickly to watch the form disappear through the wall. My eyes widened, only one thought on my mind, as I abruptly began running after it.

Wall? What wall? I thought briefly, closing my eyes I neared the crash zone. But the impact never came.

Carefully, I opened my eyes. I seemed to be in another part of the train station. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, but there was hundreds upon hundreds of kids, all ages, with their tearful parents.

I frowned, as I saw a snowy white owl riding a top of a boy's cart.

An owl? What kind of place had I got myself into too? I know Mrs. Lankins mentioned them, but…I...I never really believed her.

I looked away from the boy and his owl, and towards a great scarlet train up ahead. A sign above it said, Hogwarts Express.

My eyes widened. It was real? But…no, wait, huh?

I turned around to see a wrought ironed archway where the wall had been, with the words, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, written on it.

Well, what do you know? I turned back, swallowing hard, a feeling of intimidation passing over me, as I stared at the hoards of people in front of me.

After years spent in isolation, it was quite a sight.

Taking a deep breath, I began to push my trolley forward. Ignoring the few strange looks I received for my 'lack of' baggage.

Hey, I'm just gratefully for what Mrs. Lankins and the school could provide me. Unfortunately, being an orphan and spending three years in an insane asylum, didn't provide me with much money, or uh, galleons.

Huffing, I worked to part the crowd in front of me, an act that reminded me a lot of war. I thought, as I was brutally shoved to the side by a pug faced girl, as she ran through the cowd.

Idiot. I thought aggravated, as I righted myself.

Watching as she seemed to reach her destination, a tall, slender, boy with silvery blonde hair, and flung her arms around his neck. Much to his, at least it appeared to be, chagrin.

I couldn't help but chuckle, as he slowly removed himself from her.

That's what you get, witch. I thought viciously as I continued forward.

The pair stepping up and into the train, a woman, who could only be the guy's mother, waving him a tearful goodbye.

Oh, wait. Brief clarity breaking into my thoughts, as I let go off my trolley and walked around it to grab my bags. Witch, witches, I'm one, she's one. Yeah, I need to update my insults.

Sighing, I lifted my bricklike bags, and began to walk forward, towards to the train's steps. When I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around to see the guy's mother staring at me. A combined look of horror and shock on her face. I frowned, rolling my eyes, and continued onto the train.

Guess she had never seen a girl with such little baggage before, I thought, as I began to push my way past, yet more students, and down the hall of the train.

Most of the first carriages were full, of course, and being new, I had absolutely no idea where to sit. I know, at the orphanage, there was a pecking order, and I didn't want to get caught in the wrong part of one here.

My arms began to droop, as I lugged my bags towards the back end of the train. Where a great commotion seemed to be going on.

A horde of girls, all ages, but mostly older, seemed to be gathered around one compartment in particular, though none of them made a direct move towards it.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!" Said one girl finally, a bold look on her face as she stepped forward and opened the compartment door, walking inside.

I moved closer.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the girl's, a petite blonde with a rather sharp nose, as I let my bags fall to the ground with a thump.

She turned to look at me, an astonished look on her face, "Don't you know? Harry Potter's in there!" She squealed excitedly, before turning back to the compartment.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. Stuck between feeling sorry for the guy and wanting to get a good look at him myself. After all, maybe he liked the attention? And I had just gone out of my way to find him myself yesterday...

Unable to help myself, I turned to face the compartment, watching as the bold girl slowly exited it, sliding the door back into place behind her. A stunned look on her face.

"He didn't want to join us." She said disappointedly.

The horde of girls made collective dismayed sounds at her words.

I withheld a laugh. This Harry must either be gay or actually have character to refuse this group. Either that, or guys have changed since I last saw one.

Hurriedly, I collected my bags off the floor, as the disappointed group of girls stampeded towards me, in a rush to get to return to their own compartments.

"No, really," I began sarcastically, flinging myself against the wall to avoid being trampled, "Let's all rush on by. I'm not here, really." A girl stepped on my left foot, "That's it," I began, caressing it slightly with my right one, "You've got the idea."

Moments later, the last of them finally passed by, a stumpy brown haired girl.

I sighed, dropping my bags once again, as I bent down to readjust myself.

Yep, what a great first day. I can now, officially, say I've participated in the Running of the Bulls.

"Are you looking for a compartment?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

I looked up to see a tall girl with an extraordinarily bushy hair, brown eyes, and a very authoritative aura about her. A large letter, P, gleaming off her black robes.

I straightened, "Um.." I began, what the heck did P stand for?

She cocked her head, a frown forming on her face, "I don't think I've seen you before and you're too old to be a first year." She began, a shrill edge to her voice, "Who are you exactly?"

I swallowed nervously, stepping towards her and stretching out my hand, "Becky Sinclair." I paused, "I'm new here." I paused again at her unchanging expression, "My magic ability came late." I finished awkwardly, withdrawing my hand.

Her face lit up, "Oh, really? That's fascinating!" She rambled, "I remember reading about that somewhere. I.."

"Oh, leave the girl alone, Hermione." Said a tall lanky red haired boy exasperatedly, coming up behind her. A large P also gleaming off his robes, "Hi," He began, turning towards me, his former annoyance, giving way to a large smile, "I'm Ron Weasley." He stretched out his hand, "You are?"

I couldn't help it, I smiled back, relieved, as I shook his hand, "Becky Sinclair. New student."

I began to withdraw my hand, to no avail.

"Um…" I began, watching as Hermione elbowed him hard in the stomach, forcing him to release me.

"Ow, Hermione!" He said, clutching his stomach, while she glared at him for a moment, before looking back at me.

"You can sit with us if you like." Said Hermione, "We were just going to our compartment."

My eyes widened, "Really?" She nodded, "Oh thank goodness!" I said, the feeling of relief making its way into my voice, causing them to laugh.

"It's this way." Said Hermione, recovering first, walking around me as I bent down to pick up my bags.

"Here, I'll carry those." Said Ron, stepping forward and snatching them out from under me, "What have you got in here? Bricks?" He asked, huffing as he lifted them up, and followed Hermione.

I laughed, turning around just in time to watch them both enter Harry Potter's compartment.

My heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yet more dialogue from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (lol, did you catch the bits from it in the last chapter?) and some plot from the book as well. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**Chapter 4**

**The Famous Harry Potter**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

How on earth did I manage to land an in with Harry Potter's friends? I thought to myself, as I followed slowly after Ron and Hermione, butterflies beginning to make themselves known in my stomach.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving." I heard Ron say longingly, as I reached the compartment door, pausing outside it to examine its occupants.

Along with Ron and Hermione, there was a rather round faced boy with blonde hair clutching a…was that a toad? Sitting beside him was a girl wearing large oddly shaped sunglasses clapping her hands around aimlessly in the air. Across from her, sat the boy I had seen early with the snowy owl. A lightning shaped scar clearly visiable at this distance.

I blinked, lightning shaped scar? I looked again, yep. It was there, just like it was supposed to be.

Harry Potter. The boy who I had heard about non-stop from both Mrs. Lankins and Mrs. Figg, and the one who had defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby.

His hair was messier than I had expected.

"Uh, Ron," I heard him begin, leaning closer to his friend, a controlled expression on his face, "Who's that?" He inclined his head slightly towards me. I blushed.

"That's Becky Sinclair," Piped up Hermione from Ron's left, as she gestured for me to enter, "She just recently learned she could do magic."

I entered the compartment tentatively, fully aware of all the eyes on me, as I sat down across from Hermione.

"I didn't know that could happen?" Harry asked, frowning, turning to look at Hermione.

"Not often, but occasionally." Replied Hermione rapidly, "There's a whole department in the ministry devoted to the subject."

Silence filled the compartment for a moment, as all eyes turned to me once again. I almost felt on display, when the girl with the odd sunglasses broke the silence.

"You seem to have a Turbatio floating around your head." She leaned closer to me, the glasses only amplifying her stare, "However did it become attached?" She asked curiously, a certain sereneness to her voice.

I leaned back, away from her, anything to get farther away from those bizarre glasses, "Um…"

"So, Becky…" Began Harry hurriedly, I turned to look at him, he had a certain wide eyed expression about him as he stared at me and the strange girl, "I'm Harry," Duh, "That's Neville Longbottom over there," He gestured towards the chubby face blonde boy, who gave a small wave upon his introduction, "And that's," He motioned towards the girl with the glasses, who had not moved an inch from me.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She finished for him, brightly, "What's your name?"

I blinked, "Becky." I replied slowly, backing even further away from her, and they say I'm insane.

"No, that's not it." She replied, shaking her head as she frowned.

"Maybe it's short for, Rebecca." Supplied Neville.

"No, it's just Becky." I replied, shooting him a grateful smile, before it faded away under Luna's scrutiny.

"So…how did you find out you could do magic?" Asked Ron, breaking the tension.

Adjusting in my seat a little, I turned from Luna to look at Ron.

I honestly have no idea how to answer that question. 'Well, you see, the orphanage, yes, I'm an orphan, was having this big banquet. Everything was fine, until this guy took me aside and offered to convince a family to adopt me if I, you know, 'earned it'. I got upset, and before I knew it, the whole orphanage was on fire. After that, I was declared insane, sent to a mental institution, and the rest is history.'

"I, uh, broke my mother's vase." I lied swiftly, giving them all a weak smile, "I was mad at her for some stupid reason and it just," I slapped my hands together in the air, "smashed."

The compartment was silent for a moment.

"Oh." Replied Harry, a blank expression on his face, before opening his mouth again, as if he was about to say something, when Ron spoke.

"I almost forgot to tell you, Harry. Malfoy's not doing prefect…" That's what the P meant, "duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

I watched as Harry straightened in his seat, "What did he do when he saw you?"

"The usual," Said Ron rather indifferently, as he demonstrated a rude hand gesture, "Not like him, though, is it? Well, that" He repeated the gesture, "is. But why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Who's Malfoy?" I asked, feeling completely lost in their conversation.

"He's a prefect for Slytherin…" Began Hermione before she was cut off by Ron.

"He's an arrogant, slimy, git, is what he is."

Hermione frowned slightly at Ron, before nodding her head slowly, and turning back towards me, "That too. But most importantly, he's a prefect, Becky, and because of those…" She paused, staring at a Ron for a moment, seemly at a loss for words, before she resumed, "reasons so aptly put by Ron…"

"Watch out for him." Interrupted Harry, a serious look on his face.

Frowning, I opened my mouth to reply. What about this boy was bad enough to warrent this kind of reaction?

Suddenly, the door of the compartment slid open, and a small breathless girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter," She said faltering as she saw Harry, her face turning scarlet. As she held out two scrolls tied neatly with violet ribbon.

With confused looks on their faces, Neville and Harry reached forward to take a scroll each from her. Allowing her to stumble, beat red, out of the compartment.

I watched as Harry began to unroll his scroll.

"What is it?" Demanded Ron, as he leaned over Harry's shoulder to read the parchment himself.

"It's an invitation." Replied Harry.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Asked Neville, clearly confused as he limply held his own invitation.

Finally, someone who else who doesn't know what's going on.

"New teacher." Replied Harry, standing up, "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, don't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" Asked Neville nervously, acting almost as if he was being summoned to his own execution.

"No idea," Said Harry, reaching towards a large trunk beside him, "Listen," He began, opening the trunk and withdrawing, what looked like, a silvery cloak, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up too."

And with that, Harry and Neville left the compartment.

I turned to look at Hermione, "There's such a thing as invisibility cloaks?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 5**

**Greatest Wizard**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy **

My forearm burned. Nothing new, of course. I was used to the pain of the mark now. Per the Dark Lord's orders, I was not to respond to it, however. My place being at Hogwarts for the time being.

I had been told that if there was ever a dire need of me that a more, direct, way with would be found. This knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain, in fact, it almost worsened it.

Uncomfortably, I adjusted myself, as Pansy continued to smooth out my hair in what, I assumed, she meant as a comforting gesture. Though she knew not, directly, my new path in life and I had no intention of informing her.

Pansy, like the rest of them, wouldn't understand. They couldn't possibly.

None of them had ever experienced the feeling of having their family held hostage. Knowing that they, and they alone, were responsible for their lives. That one wrong move on their part, could result in loved ones death. In short, they weren't me.

If anything, they would agree with the Dark Lord, that we deserved it, that my family deserved. All because of my father's blunder in failing to gain the prophesy. When really, only Harry Potter could be blamed. The wretched Harry Potter. The "chosen one" and the reason why the only two people I care about could meet their deaths if I so much look in the wrong direction.

I hate Potter, I thought furiously. Glaring at the ceiling above me, a portion of it almost looked like that disfiguring scar of his…

"Are you alright, Draco?" Asked Pansy, in that annoying high voice of hers, as she ceased stroking my hair, "Still upset about Blaise and that stupid new professor?"

I had actually forgotten about that. It's not like it mattered to me. Slughorn was only good for setting you on a path in life, and it seems mine had already been chosen…

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." Continued Pansy, resuming her task, "He probably just wasn't aware you were on the train. I'm certain that the second he finds out, he'll send for you and apologize for his idiocy. You'll see."

I'm sure that's it, Pansy. I thought sarcastically. It couldn't be that he's just like the rest of them. Looking down his nose at me because of my father.

The name, Malfoy, used to command a certain respect. Now, due to 'the boy who lived' Potter, we're no more than a laughingstock. Slughorn probably knew this, of course, why else would he not send for me?

He'll regret it, one day though. One day soon, when I'm a great wizard, the one who finally defeated Dumbledore when many others had failed. He'll look back upon this day, and think to himself that he could have chosen me. Could have picked me out of the thousands to be one of his select. Could have proudly claimed me as one of his own. Yes, I'll ensure he always remembers this day as the day he let one of the greatest wizards of our time slip through his fingers.

Just then, the compartment door began to slide open, breaking my train of thought, as Zabini stepped through.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He questioned angrily, as the door refused to slide shut...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own.**

**Chapter 6**

**Familiar **

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was relatively calm, compared to the start of it, that is. Luna still refused to quit staring at me, but one can't have everything, and so far I managed to avoid answering any painful questions from my past. Lying only when necessary.

Now it seems we've fallen back into a lull, conversation wise, again. Ron having just finished an exhaustive speech about why all Slytherins were spawn of the devil, and should I be sorted there, he would cease contact with me. A sharp foot stomp on Hermione's part had caused him to add, that he thought I was a very nice person and my chances of being sorted there were minimal.

Sorted. Doesn't exactly project a unified front now does it? Where I go, Ravenclaw, 'the most intelligent people you will ever meet, besides Hermione', Hufflepuff , 'a generally kind lot', Slytherin, 'the house that produced more evil witches and wizards than the others combined', and Gryffindor, 'the best house possible to be in, ever', Luna glared at that, seemed to determine my entire life here.

On top of that, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had known this all before. I mean Mrs. Lankins and Mrs. Figg had both told me a little about the houses, but even before that. It almost felt like a dream I once had, but could no longer remember. In fact, it hurt my head to think of the subject,

I wonder what house I'll be in? I thought absently, as the train came to a halt. Causing both Ron and Hermione to leave the compartment, muttering something about supervising students and luggage.

Leaving me alone with Neville and Luna, who both stood up.

"Well I suppose we better be off, shouldn't we?" Began Luna, her voice as serene as ever, though she still continued to stare at me with those amplified eyes of hers, "You are ready aren't you? You won't be needing any help?" She asked, a slight edge of concern in her voice.

"No," I began, casting a glance at Neville who gave a consolatory look, before looking back at Luna, "why would I?"

"Oh," She began softly, "the Turbatio is just looking a bit fierce at the moment." Then, with one last probing look, she left the compartment.

I cast another look at Neville, who just shrugged, following her out.

Well, then, I thought standing up, Luna certainly is a character. The nurses would have loved her too. She's the calm type nutcase, their favorite.

I pressed my hand around the handle of the sliding door, a feeling of slight dizziness coming over me as I did so. I raised my other hand to my forehead.

I was beginning to sweat too…

I turned slightly, allowing me to fall back into my seat. The world around me beginning to spin.

Everything, all of a sudden, looking so familiar…

A searing pain shot through my head, and I fell, whimpering, sideways onto the seat.

The compartment was beginning to flash back and forth between different colors now…

Red…

Blue…

Grey…

Green…

Black…

* * *

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

_I've been here for no more than ten minutes, just on the train, and I already hated this school. It seemed to be comprised of bumbling idiots and nothing else. I had yet to see any of the people that comprised of my mission, and I was in no particular hurry, if they were anything like the rest of them._

_Taking in a deep breath, I slid open, yet another compartment door. With any luck, this one won't be filled with another set of fools. I thought irritably, before seeing the compartment's sole occupant, a pale boy with greasy looking black hair, his large hooknose buried in a book. I recognized him almost instantly as Severus Snape, one of my father's possible new recruits. Once he becomes of age, that is._

_He looked up, his black eyes widening for a moment, before narrowing._

_"Hello, Severus." I said with false cheerfulness in my voice, as I flounced into the compartment, smiling, and settling myself next to him. Pushing back a strand of his black hair away from his face, before looking downwards at his book, "Whatcha reading?" I asked, my voice still filled with the same false cheer._

_He frowned, giving me a thin smile, as he shoved me away from him, before returning to his book._

_I glared, "I'd watch yourself, **Snivellus**," I began lowly, "you don't want to turn up dead somewhere, now do you?"_

_He barely blinked, his eyes remaining fixed on his book, "Summoning the Dark Lord to Hogwarts now are you? Seems a waste of his precious time to me…"_

_My eyes flashed furiously, as I formed a ball of flame in my hand, raising it to the side of his face, "Who says I need my father to kill you?" I whispered softly, before feeling the point of a wand at my heart._

_Severus' dark gaze turning to meet mine._

_I laughed, "Do that and you really are a dead man." I closed my fist around the flame, shrinking back from him, as he returned to his book without a word._

_I sighed, this would be a long trip._

* * *

"Becky!" I heard a voice yell, as someone began to shake me, "Becky wake up!"

With a slight groan, I slowly opened my eyes, to see Sirius holding me, a look of concern on his face.

"There you are." He said softly, a small smile on his face, as I clutched him tighter. He had come for me again, "You're going to miss the carriages if you don't hurry."

I blinked, my eyes still a little fuzzy, "Carriages? What carriages?" I asked weakly.

Sirius ran his hand through my hair, a loving look on his face, "The carriages that take you to the school. They're leaving in a few minutes."

I sat up in his arms, causing me to pressed up against him, his eyes darkening.

We sat like that for a moment, my eyes searching his face, his locked on mine, before he pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes at his touch.

"You need to go." Said Sirius huskily, as I opened my eyes.

Staring at him blankly when he backed away from me, motioning towards the door, "Go." He said, a hint of urgency in his voice.

I nodded, standing up and opening the sliding door, casting one last look at Sirius, before stepping through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own, especially not the line from the Half Blood Prince ;) **

**Chapter 7**

**Sinclair**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

"See you around, Potter…or not." I whispered harshly, making sure that I tread on his fingers before leaving the compartment.

Stupid git had it coming to him. I thought fiercely, as I bumped headlong into a girl. The force of the collision causing both of us to stumble onto the floor, my body sprawling out on top of hers.

"What are you are doing! Get off of me!"

"What the bloody hell!" We both yelled at the same time, as she pushed at my shoulders, while I scrambled to get off of her. Adjusting my robes under her fierce gaze,

"You didn't answer me," She snapped, standing up, her long black hair a tangled mess, "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Were. Doing?" She asked, slowly, as if she were struggling to contain herself, her hands coming to rest firmly on her hips.

I raised an eyebrow, "What I was doing?" I scoffed, "You're the one who came barreling down the hallway. All I was doing was exiting my compartment."

She frowned, quirking her lips at me, before turning slightly away from me to straighten her hair. I almost could have sworn I saw a flicker of a flame on one of her fingertips, before it suddenly vanished like it was never there.

I frowned at her, licking my lips slightly as I did so, tilting my head. I don't remember seeing her before, anywhere. Which doesn't make sense. She looks like a sixth year after all. A very pretty, though with poor disposition, sixth year girl at that. Her robes were plain of any house identification as well, "Who are you anyway?" I asked curiously, ensuring that I added a slight bored tone to my voice as well. She could be a mudblood after all.

She gave me another slightly ugly look, releasing her hair, before walking away from me down the hall, "Becky Sinclair." She called out suddenly.

My frown deepened. I've never heard of that surname before…

Definitely mudblood potential…

But I couldn't help it, my curiosity was still peaked, and the lack of any house colors on her robes may be the sign of some sort of transfer student. Hogwarts gets them every so often.

I swallowed hard, she was a ways away from me now, almost nearing the front of the train.

If she was a transfer student, she wouldn't know who I was…

The thought ran across my brain briefly, causing my eyes to widen.

She wouldn't know what a disgrace I had become. Even if she was a cow.

Without another thought, I ran after her, and, after a few moments, reached her, panting, just as she neared the steps of the train.

I grasped her arm, "Don't you want to know who I am?" I asked, out of breath.

She glared at me, wrenching herself from my grasp as she continued down the steps, "Not really." Replied Becky, jumping onto the ground below, as I followed, "I've never been particularly fond of knowing the names of my attackers…"

I opened my mouth to respond, as she turned to look at me, a steady glare still fixed on her face, "Unless you would like me to report you?" She smirked, stepping close to me, "So tell me," She began in an oddly chipper voice, "What's your name? Year? House?"

I looked at her quizzically for a moment before stepping back from her, meeting her glare with one of my own, before replying smartly, "Draco Malfoy, sixth year, Slytherin." Her eyes widened slightly, I stepped towards her, frowning, "Speaking of which," I began, before continuing sarcastically, "What's your year? House?" I stepped back, obviously looking her over, "I've never seen you before." I drawled, smirking, "And, trust me, I would have remembered you."

I folded my arms comfortably over my chest, watching as she looked away. I could tell that her face had turned beet red, even in this dim light. When, suddenly, she was in front of me, and with a look of pure anger on her face, slapped me hard across the cheek. Turned, and stormed off.

I raised my hand to my face, frozen. She actually hit me. That girl, Becky Sinclair, actually hit me.

My gaze darkened, as I stared after her retreating form.

No one, I repeat, no one, hits a Malfoy and walks away. Even with the state our name stands in now. I thought angrily. Releasing my throbbing cheek, before storming after her.

Who does this girl think she is? Matter of fact, who is she really, anyway? She still hasn't said.

Might have if you'd been a bit nicer, said a voice in the back of my mind. I slapped it away. What did that voice know anyway? It had been the one causing me sleep loss for months now…

Instinctively, I clutched my left arm, at that thought. Before arriving at the carriages, or make that, sole carriage. The other ones seemed to have left already.

Bile rose in my throat, as I caught sight of fleshless reptilian horses in between the carriage shafts, thestrals. This was the first time I had ever seen them.

The Dark Lord had killed a fellow death eater the night of my initiation.

I swallowed, shaking slightly, as I made my way forward to see Becky standing a few yards away, in front of the thestrals. A twisted look on her face, a mixture of pain and awe combined. She stood there for a moment, as if transfixed, before crumbling into a heap on the ground.

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes widening in shock, as I rushed over to her still form.

As far as my knowledge goes, Thestrals don't render people unconscious, at least, not by looking at them.

I slid to the ground, pulling her top half onto my lap, while reaching for her pulse.

Still beating.

But then again, maybe I'm giving her too much credit. Maybe she just fainted at the sight of them. She wouldn't be the first person. Unlike me, I thought confidently, looking up the creatures for a moment. Bile once again rising in my throat, causing me to gulp and look back down at Becky's unconscious face, I would never faint.

I tilted my head, at her, I could feel my expression softening. She really was quite beautiful, and with her eyes close, slightly familiar as well…

I brushed one my hands against her soft cheek, letting it linger for a moment, before frowning, and giving, the same cheek, a light slap. After all, I am a Malfoy. Revenge is in our nature.

Slowly, Becky began to open her eyes. An unfocused look about them, as she stared at me, "Did you just slap me?" She asked weakly, pulling herself up, away from me.

I nodded, she glared in response.

I shrugged, "You hit me first." I drawled, getting up and striding past her, towards the carriage, "If you're done fainting now, I suggest you get into the carriage." I paused, opening the coach door and stepping inside, "Or at least move, unless you want to get trampled, as I do intend to get to the school, **before** the end of the feast."

A moment later, Becky joined me in the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

**Chapter 8**

**The Carriage Ride**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair **

So this is Draco Malfoy. I thought for the second time this evening, as I sat myself as far away from him as I possibly could.

"So do you always have random fainting spells?" Draco drawled, smirking, "Or does it only happen when you're around me?"

I can see why Ron was so adamant about him, I thought to myself, as I glared. He truly is one of the most arrogant and pigheaded people, I have ever met.

Additionally, he just** had **to remind me of my nausea and headache, induced by my fainting a few moments ago, that just being in his wretched presence, had made me forget. Along with...

I scrunched up my face in thought.

I didn't really know.

All I that had happened, was me catching sight of those monstrous horse like creatures, the ones that are currently pulling our carriage. When, suddenly, I had felt, yet another, headache come on.

I am really,** really,** sick of those by the way.

The next thing I knew, I was in front of my orphanage again, holding out my wand, the one given to me by Voldemort, and using it to shoot out a blast of green light towards a kid.

That's all I got from the little dream, when I was awoken by a slap to my face. Given to me, by the one and only, Draco Malfoy, as he cradled me in his arms.

Naturally, I moved away from him. Because, A, he's a jerk, and B, I'm Sirius' girl.

After that, I had barely gotten the chance to register what was going on, when, suddenly, he was inside the carriage threatening to have me trampled to death.

"Is all that thinking about me too?" Asked Draco, arrogantly as he interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to look at his smirking face, "No, it's not." I replied flatly.

Well, at least not entirely, I thought concededly, before snapping at him, "You're aware that you're a jerk right?"

I watched, as a brief hurt look flashed across his sharp features, before he quickly replaced it with one of indifference.

"If that's how you want to play it…" He trailed off lightly, looking out of the carriage.

I sighed. This boy was insufferable, I thought to myself exasperatedly, as I folded my arms across my chest. Turning to look out the carriage as well, though, it was too dark to really see anything.

"So who are you exactly, anyway?" Questioned Malfoy, a slight tint of curiosity, to his otherwise, bored tone.

I turned back to him, slightly affronted, "Becky Sinclair." I replied sharply, "I told you so before, or is your memory just that short?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, his back stiffening, "My memory is just fine, thank you." Draco replied, in annoyed tone of voice, "What I really was asking was, what's your blood status?"

I frowned, "My blood what?" I asked, confused.

He laughed in response, looking out of the carriage, before returning his gaze to me, still snickering, "So you're a mudblood then. A filthy mudblood."

My eyes widened. I don't know what that meant, but it sounded very insulting to me.

Oh why didn't someone fill me in on this topic already? Mrs. Lankins? Mrs. Figg? Anyone?

"A what?" I finally replied, my voice low, a dangerous quality to it that I had never quite heard before, as I choked back a sudden inner rage.

Draco quirked his eyebrow, still smirking, "A muggle born ." He replied indifferently, "Someone with non-magical parents. Like you, mudblood."

"Oh." The beast died within me as suddenly as it had arrived. My face softening as I looked down at my lap.

I never knew my parents. They could have been anything as far as I know. Even a witch and wizard. It would certainly explain a lot...

I looked back up at Malfoy's mocking face.

"But, I never knew my parents. I don't even know their names." I burst out, unintentionally, my eyes widening as I did so.

No, I really did not just say that. Not after lying my butt off to everybody else.

I was surprised when his face softened instantly at my words, a look of true concern flashing across it, "That's horrible." Said Draco softly, swallowing as he turned to look out the window, pausing for a moment, "But then again, maybe it's better, to not know who your parents are." His face darkened suddenly as he clutched his left arm," Sometimes knowing them, can be the worst thing ever to happen to you." He added lowly.

Why did he say that? I thought rapidly to myself, I was legitimately hating him, until he said that, and maybe that was his point, to pull at my heartstrings, but still…

What could be so wrong with his life, his parents, that he would say anything at all like that. Even if he was faking, and honestly, it didn't sound to me like he had been.

I took a deep breath, swallowing hard, as I reached out my hand and placed it on his knee, comfortingly.

He turned to look at me, and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

We sat like that for a few moments, before he spoke,

"Have you ever been forced to do something you knew, deep inside, was wrong?" He asked, a raw edge to his voice.

I frowned, looking away from him in thought, before shaking my head slowly.

Everything I had ever done, good or bad, had been my choice. Even that time I had listened to Voldemort.

I met his gaze.

"We always have a choice, Draco." I said softly, thinking of the words Sirius had once said to me, "You can choose to do the right thing."

Abruptly he drew back, stiffening, an almost angered expression coming onto his face, "You don't understand. None of you know what it is like. To have the fate of the people you love and care about, rest in your hands." His eyes widened, after he had spoken, almost like he had said too much.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop, and I sat there, frozen, watching as he quickly exited the carriage without so much as another look in my direction. My thoughts slowly beginning to drift back into the dream I had had only just last night. The one in which I had written a letter to Sirius, and the thoughts I had been thinking at the time,

"_The only thing I can do is spare you, and that is not a choice. When it comes to sparing you pain, there is no choice."_

Was Draco doing the same thing? Sparing the people he loved pain, but placing it all on himself. Had he too, been forced to leave someone behind? Holding their life in his hands, as I had Sirius' in the dream. It certainly sounded like it.

Still thoughtful, I forced myself to exit the carriage. Immediately finding myself face to face with the hook-nosed boy of my Hogwarts Express fainting dream, only older, and with a very stunned expression on his face.

"You are, Becky Sinclair?" He asked sharply, frowning, one of his hands twitching as it neared the side of his robes.

I gulped, less than two seconds in his presence, and I already felt like I was back in the care of my asylum therapist again, "Uh, yes." I replied uncertainly as he looked me over, his eyes darkening.

A beat past before he replied, glaring at me as he did so, "Very well, _Becky_." He emphasized my name, "You are to come with me. The headmaster wishes to have a word." He looked me over yet again, "Maybe several." He added softly, gesturing for me to walk beside him towards the castle steps.

**Author's note: So, what do you think? Hmm? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 9**

**My Façade **

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

I hated her.

That Sinclair cow.

What was she playing at? Telling me…telling me that she was…

As recently as last year, I wouldn't have cared, you know. Not even a little. I would have just said a short, obligatory, 'I'm sorry', and then I would have been done with it.

The news that her parents were dead wouldn't have 'struck a chord', wouldn't have made me care, and, never ever, would have made me slip.

After all, a Malfoy's mask never slipped.

We never stumbled, never faltered, and, certainly, never were reduced to genuine apologies and…

I paused in thought, self hate filling me more and more by the second.

I might as well just confessed all my carefully laid out plans to her and have been done with it.

My jaw tightened.

She was jeopardizing all I had strived for. All I was working towards, my ultimate goal, the death of Dumbledore.

I ignored the small pang in my chest, my fury was too overwhelming. My thoughts resuming at rapid pace.

I cannot afford to confide in anyone. Especially her.

After all, what was the first lesson my father had ever taught me?

They all, especially cows like her, that I added myself, turn on you in the end.

I would be a fool to forget it. I thought firmly, as the great oak castle doors swung open for me and I stepped inside the entrance hall. Swallowing hard. The doors to the Great Hall were open, and I could clearly see the sorting taking place.

I was nowhere near ready to face my 'friends', but I have no other option available to me. Between Potter and that idiot orphan girl, I was not only enraged, but late as well.

I frowned, my eyes turning away from the sorting, and towards the Slytherin table, my table. From a distance, they seemed as solemn as usual. Clearly, my presence among them was missed.

Damn Sinclair. I thought furiously, taking in a deep breath, closing my eyes tightly.

As I slowly pushed my anger towards her aside, along with everything else I felt.

That person, the one who felt, who cared, could not walk into the Great Hall. That's not who everybody expects, not who they are used too.

I opened my eyes, my trademark smirk plastered onto my face. My façade was secure now. I now was, once again, Draco Malfoy. The expected one.

I took another look at my brooding 'friends'. Laughing to myself, I knew the perfect thing to lighten them up, and with that thought in mind, I strode into the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Dark Lord**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

At this moment, I don't know what was making me more nervous. The looming Hogwarts castle in front of me that had been the center point of most of my thoughts since Mrs. Lankins had mentioned it. Or the extremely intimating man beside me, that my memory (?) had indicated was called, Severus Snape, who kept throwing me looks similar to if I had killed his one true love or something.

Honestly, he hadn't stopped glaring at me since he appeared outside the carriage, and I could have sworn I saw the tip of his wand, pointing in my direction, more than once.

What could I have possibly done to tick him off? Unless…was Sirius right? Were my dreams memories? Had the obliviate thingamajig that Mrs. Lankins had mentioned, really been cast on me? But even if both of them were right. If my memory had been erased and I was slowly recovering it through headaches and dreams, the time frame was all wrong.

I mean, in my 'memory' Snape had been around my age, he now looks well beyond that. At the very least, 15 years older or so, and if that was the case, which it is, then how am I still 16?

How come I have a childhood? Albeit not a great one, but still I had it. So it's not like someone made me forget my life and froze me in time. Only to 'wake me up', implant new memories, then place me in a mental asylum…

Hold on, you know, with everything I've discovered lately…

My thoughts trailed off, having finally reached the top of the castle steps. The two enormously large oak doors in front of me and Snape, swinging open, revealing to me, for the first time, I think, the inside of Hogwarts castle. It truly was an amazing sight. Everything was just so…

I had seen pictures of the inside of castles before, in books at the orphanage, but to see one up close…was the ceiling really that high?

Stepping inside, I could see, what seemed to be the dining hall. As there were four, extremely long, tables both placed upon either side of the large candlelit room. In which the candles appeared to be floating from the ceiling...

Woah. I thought. That's different.

I tilted my head, still staring at the blue floating candles.

And kinda...cool.

I turned my gaze back to the tables, that, at the moment, were filled with students. Various house colors, different per house and per table, adorning, their otherwise, black uniforms.

The feast had already started, it seemed. Not a big suprise, considering how long it had taken me to get here.

I could clearly see Draco among the students, sitting at the far right table, imitating to his fellow Slytherins, the ones wearing the colors green and silver along with their black robes, the act of crushing a nose.

Huh? Wonder what that is about?

In the center of the room, was a small line of new, first year, students that appeared to be waiting to wear a large ancient looking, pointed hat.

That must be the sorting, I thought as I heard the word, Ravenclaw, shouted out. Causing an older looking woman to remove the hat from a small boy, allowing him to jumb off the stool and join, what must be, the Ravenclaw table. Another new student, a girl, taking his place wearing the hat.

Above where the sorting was taking place, was yet another table. Where it looked liked the teachers were seated, as the people seated there were clearly not apart of the student population.

My gaze automatically was drawn towards the head of the table. Towards the Albus Dumbledore I had heard so much about.

He was older than even I had expected, an extremely long white beard extending from his chin and disapearing underneath the table, but he had a certain air about him, even discernable from my distance.

I swallowed nervously.

Well, it was time to step in there, I guess. After all, I had to be sorted sometime right?

I made a move towards the dining hall, away from Snape's side.

"You are not to go in there, _Becky_." There he goes, emphasizing my name again. I was getting agitated now. I'm really sick of this, being intimated by the likes of him, when I haven't done anything wrong. People of done this to me my whole life, that I uh, remember, and it just wasn't fair. I felt the beast inside me from earlier return, and I whipped around to face Snape.

"Why ever not?" I demanded, my eyes flashing dangerously. I practically could feel fire surging from my fingertips.

Snape, on the other hand, remained cool and collected, "Because you simply are not wanted there, _Becky._"

I frowned, as he directed me into a small classroom, just off the entrance hall. Shutting the door after me.

"You see," Began Snape icily, stepping towards me, now I know I could see his wand. He was clearly holding it now, aiming it directly at me. I looked back and forth between him and it, "because although you were cleared to become a student in this school, Dumbledore, is…." He trailed off for a moment, "lets just say, he is wary of your presence here, _Maria_."

That name, I took a step back. It's what Sirius had called me. What I had dreamed…

I could feel the pounding in my head begin, and I raised one of my hands to clutch my forehead.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is pleased with what you have done?" Snape said accursedly, he voice however, remaining soft, "You are a disgrace twice over, Dark Witch." He spat, his glare intensifying as my headache grew, "You had one mission, deliver Potter and his friends, you failed,"

The pain in my head was searing now, and I fell to my knees, clutching it.

"You then, not only marry Black,"

I looked up at him, my eyes watering with pain.

His lips tightened, "And yes, Maria, the Dark Lord was and is, aware of your little ceremony." Snape stepped forward to stand over me, "But you also turn spy. Oh not in the conventional way, of course. You only thwart the Dark Lord's plans, you never pass on information."

The world around me began to flicker…

"You then were caught, by none other than the Dark Lord, himself…"

That dream I had before I was rescued from the asylum, the forest, the rat, Voldemort's red eyes…

"trying to force the rat, Pettigrew, to betray him…" Snape's voice touched a different pitch at that point, and for a second, through my haze, I almost thought I saw…never mind.

"The Dark Lord was merciful to you Maria, and you still managed to ruin his arrangements. But you couldn't hide forever. He knows who you are, _Becky_. He knows everything you do, everything you touch…he's the only reason you are here at Hogwarts, Becky Sinclair, and not at his side." Snape's voice softened further, "You are needed here, and the second you aren't, you will be removed."

Everything was slowly turning black…

"The Dark Lord is behind everything, Maria Le Fay, and there is nothing you can do can change that."

Everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 11**

**Hurt**

**P.O.V – Unknown **

_My hands hurt. My mommy wouldn't tell me why. She just ignored me. I think she doesn't like me. My auntie does though. She loves me, but she likes that my hands hurt. I don't know why, she won't tell me either. My brother doesn't care why. He barely talks to me. Mommy loves him._

_I love my swing, I thought, swinging faster and faster. My daddy bought it for me. He used to feel sorry that my hands hurt, but then I burned him. _

_I didn't mean too. It was my hands, they hurt._

_I swung faster. I really love my swing. _

_Mommy doesn't let me use it when my brother wants to though. It's how I know she's loves him best._

_I made an ugly face._

_I wish my mommy loved me like she loves him._

_Why do my hands hurt so bad?_

* * *

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

By the time I opened my eyes, Snape had gone, and I was no longer in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, but in what seemed to be a small chamber filled with pictures.

Pictures of people, I rubbed my eyes, sitting myself up on my elbows on the floor, sleeping? Did that one, high up on the left, just move?

A loud snore came from behind me, causing me to turn my head. Yep, nothing but pictures there either…

This was a very odd room, I thought to myself, while slowly standing up. Admiring the bizarre silver trinkets in the corner, a large bird pedestal behind me, but there was no bird. I turned back to face the large desk in the middle of the room. It was covered with papers, a small black chest in the corner.

I was hypnotized, after everything that had just happened…

I couldn't think. I didn't want to think. My brain was on overload, and that box….

I took a step forward, moonlight illuminating two silver rings on the far side of the desk. I recognized them instantly, though, I don't know how.

I took several more steps towards the desk, reaching my hands towards the rings, and running my fingers over them. One of them, the larger one, had been Sirius' wedding ring, this I knew, the other, smaller and daintier one, had been mine…Maria's.

My fingertips not leaving my, Maria's ring, I turned my eyes to see the letter. The one I had written Sirius in my dream, it was in my hand…

I frowned, reaching for it. How was it that it was in my hand?

"I about died when I read that, you know."

I looked up to see the suave young Sirius, standing on the opposite side of the desk from me, a solemn look on his handsome face.

He tilted his head at me, his eyes watering a bit, a small smile appearing on his face as his licked his lips, "I wasn't surprised though. I knew you had never really wanted to marry me…"

My eyes widened, and I ran around to the other side of the desk, so I was only a foot away from him, no barriers between us, "No, Sirius, it wasn't that…" I could feel tears streaming down my face, "It was never that…" I reached for him then, pulling him into a tight embrace, an odd feeling coming over me then. A surreal feeling, it was almost like being overcome by an unknown force.

I could feel Sirius' tears wetting my hair, just as I did his shoulder, his hands caressing my back as I did his.

Slowly I raised my head, our teary gazes meeting, both of us trying to collect ourselves, but failing. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I love you, Sirius Black. I always have." I felt Sirius mouth press to mine then, our tears intermingling, as we clutched each other.

I needed him in that moment, more than I ever needed anyone else, ever.

I felt him, everywhere, the surreal feeling slowly taking me over...

We broke apart, breathing heavily, pressing our foreheads together. Gripping each other tightly.

"I love you too." Sirius said hoarsely, raising his hand to caress my cheek. I leaned into it, "More than you will ever understand." Then he was gone, just as quickly as he appeared.

I blinked my eyes rapidly in loss. Barely turning to look, as the door to my left opened, Albus Dumbledore stepping through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 12**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

I was barely there, barely conscious. I couldn't even feel my fingertips. I just stared blankly at Dumbledore as he walked closer to me. A concerned look on his face. He was a kind man, I could tell. I'd also seen him before, but the memory was hidden. Hidden away far back in my mind, I could tell it was there, but I couldn't reach it. Couldn't touch it. Everything just felt so surreal.

"Maria?" Asked Dumbledore gently, reaching out towards me as if to steady me.

I pulled away, backing myself against the desk. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but even that seemed so far removed from me. I shook my head rapidly at him, "No, I'm not her." I choked out, "I don't know who I am. But I'm not her, I can't be her."

Dumbledore tilted his head, "Why?" He asked softly, probingly.

"Because," I gasped through the tears, "I can't. I just can't. I'm too young, and she…" I felt a tugging inside me, it was powerful, and I paused. Falling to the ground and placing my head in my hands. A moment passed, before I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"A great injustice has been done to you, my dear child." Said Dumbledore gently.

I lifted my head up, to stare into his pitying eyes, "Why? What did I do?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Dumbledore sighed, releasing my shoulder, and walking away from me to sit at his desk, "Do you remember what you are?" He asked.

I stood up, my body shaking, as I nodded my head. I leaned against the desk for support, "I'm a witch. Mrs. Lankins told me."

Dumbledore looked down at the papers in front of him, before looking back at me, his eyes kinder than ever, "Yes, but you are also half fire elemental," He gave me a weak smile, "and a princess, as your mother was a queen."

I frowned, a slight pang running through my head. A memory, something that I knew I had said, coming back to me,

"_My mother did the same thing, you know. He tortured her, murdered her race, and she fell in-love with him. She thought that if she gave him the most precious thing she possessed, her light, her fire. That he would see that she truly loved him. He broke her! He tortured her and assaulted her until she just couldn't take it anymore. He drove her insane!"_

My eyes widened, "Oh my God." I said softly to myself. Barely noticing Dumbledore flick his wand. A chair appearing behind me, just in time for me to fall into it, "My mother…"

My head was pounding now as I struggled to grasp onto another memory. One that was just eluding me. I placed my face back in my hands. My mother…

"Hestia was a great woman." Spoke Dumbledore gently, "I'm sure you loved her very much."

Instinctively I nodded my head, looking up at him slightly, "I did. I remember that now, I did love her." I looked away from him, my eyes glazing over, "I just don't remember her." I swallowed hard, blinking away my tears, before turning back to look at Dumbledore, determinedly, "I did it too didn't I?"

He frowned, tilting his head, "Did what?"

I bit my lip, looking at my lap, "I sold myself to him too." I looked up, waving my hand flippantly, "To whoever my father was, is."

"Maria," Began Dumbledore consolingly, leaning towards me across the desk, "your father is Lord Voldemort."

Shock ran through me, and I jumped in my seat. The evil wizard. The one who baby Harry Potter had defeated, but recently had risen again. He was my father? My mind flashed back to one of my more recent memories,

"_Free, Becky? Have you learned nothing? Do you still not know who you are? You will never be free of me, __Becky.__ I have insured this!"_

"_What did I ever do to you?"_

"_What did you do? You, Becky? Nothing. You have done nothing, but to have the misfortune, as you would call it, of fate intertwining your life with mine."_

It made sense. It all made sense. The beast inside me calmed, though I could still feel it fighting me, it wanted control.

"When you were seventeen, you sold, what is in essence, your soul to him. In effort to save the lives Sirius Black and his friends." I heard Dumbledore say, but he sounded miles from me.

Yeah, selling myself to save Sirius, sounded like something I would do.

"Binding your heritage and abilities to Voldemort, as well as your life. A horrible, and terribly brave, sacrifice. "

I could feel myself nod, my sight going in and out of focus.

"Such a bond would have, and has, bound you to him, and him to you. While he lives, you cannot die. Or rather, rest, as what remains of your essence would return to him upon your demise. You would become his slave for the entirety of his life."

My breath hitched, my eyes coming back into focus, meeting his gaze. Sirius…

"Which brings me to my question, Maria." Dumbledore paused, I already knew what he was going to ask, "Did you marry Sirius Black?"

I stood up abruptly, horrified. I nodded slowly. Our marriage had condemned him to the same fate as mine. Upon his death, his essence had come to my side, bound to me until my death. But as I was already bound to someone else…

Dumbledore, who had been speaking, finished my thought for me, "Then Sirius Black is bound to both you and Voldemort, as long as you both are alive. Never to rest. Never to have peace. Only to flit back and forth between you two." I heard him pause, as if unwilling to finish. I turned to look at him. I can't bear to think it, let alone say it, "And as Voldemort is the rightful owner of both your souls…" Dumbledore paused again, adding in a whisper, "He has the capability to torture Sirius, even in his present form, while Sirius is in his presence."

I couldn't breathe. So, every moment that Sirius is not at my side, he is getting tortured by Voldemort?

"_I'm glad I died." _

Sirius' words replayed through my head.

He is probably suffering, in unbelievable ways, and he's is still…

"_I'm glad I died so I could be with you."_

He's still glad he died, because he wanted…he wanted…

I blinked hard, collapsing in my chair. My heart catching in my throat as I looked away from Dumbledore.

This was all my fault. Sirius' pain…if he hadn't married me…

I shut my eyes tightly.

I could have overpowered him easily, as Maria Le Fay. With my skills as a witch, my fire, he wouldn't have stood a chance. I could have, and should have, prevented this. He shouldn't have to suffer because of me.

I felt a hand reach out and clasp my own, "From all that I have seen, I'm sure Sirius wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He wouldn't want to be at peace while you still suffered."

I opened my teary eyes to meet Dumbledore's gaze, he was crying as well. I swallowed, "How do you know all this? About me and Sirius?"

Dumbledore let go of my hand and leaned back into his chair. Resting his hands, one of them dead and withered looking, onto the desk, "I've been looking into your life, Maria. I believe you are the key to helping Harry bring down Voldemort." He pushed the black box on his desk towards me, allowing me to look inside, "Sirius kept a box of all the things he held most dear to him. One of those things, was a collections of memories you and he shared together."

I barely heard him, my hands moving of their own accord, as I reached into the box and pulled out a photograph. It was moving. I saw that it featured myself, Sirius, and a few other people I recognized, but did not remember, one of them looked a lot like Harry. I set the photo back down.

"How do I free Sirius?" I asked firmly, staring hard at Dumbledore, whose gaze became apologetic.

"Other than both yours and Voldemort's deaths?" He shook his head, "There is no other way."

I clenched my jaw. Looking away from him, I could feel that creature rising inside me again, it was furious, "Maybe if I remembered more," I said angrily, more mad at myself than Dumbledore, "maybe then…" I looked up, questioning, "Do we even know what Voldemort did to me?" I stood up, opening my arms wide, "Why am I like this?" I practically shouted.

Dumbledore surveyed me, apologetically, "I don't know." He replied honestly, "Obviously, Voldemort tampered with your memory…"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. I knew that already.

"But, what remains unseen, is how he kept you in your present state…"

I frowned, lowering my hands, "But I'm not. You said I married Sirius when I was seventeen, right?" Dumbledore nodded, "I'm only sixteen." I said slowly, watching this information roll across his face.

He looked down, pulling my dream letter closer to him, "Then I have been searching in all the wrong places," Dumbledore looked up, speaking before I could reply, "You are to remain here, Maria, as Becky Sinclair. You are to go to all your classes and socialize with the other students. In the meantime, I will continue to look for information on what has been done to you." He paused for breath, grasping mine and Sirius wedding rings, and handing them to me. They looked so small in my palm, "You will meet with me once a week, and I will attempt to help you remember the rest of your memories."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the rings.

"But first," Began Dumbledore, "I believe you still needed to be sorted."

I looked up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 13**

**So it Begins**

**P.O.V - Draco Malfoy **

"Show us again, Draco?" Pleaded Pansy for what seemed like the millionth time. I was almost beginning to wish that, not only had I never mimed breaking Potter's nose, but that I had never broken his nose at all in the first place. None of it was worth this torture.

Of course, I couldn't let my true feelings show in front of Pansy. Well, maybe one hard glare, as we exited the great hall, surrounded by fellow Slytherins.

"Alright, alright." I said, with a fake sigh. Smirking, as I looked around to make sure I had everyone's attention, before I, once again, mimed breaking idiot Potter's nose. Bowing afterwards, to the thunderous, Slytherin, applause.

Upon righting myself, I felt Pansy grasp my arm, as the rest of our house passed us by.

This was the last thing I wanted or needed right now. I had more than enough of her for the evening.

"You're so brave Draco." She cooed in my ear, "Smashing up that Potter's face."

I felt my face flush slightly at her words.

Me, brave? Yeah, that's right. I'm brave, very. Sure. Maybe not in the event of breaking Potter's nose, that was just revenge. But, when it comes to me killing Albus Dumbledore…

Again, I ignored that pesky sinking feeling in my stomach.

I'm brave. Very, in fact.

I puffed out my chest a little. Walking in the direction of the dungeons, Pansy still clinging to my arm.

"Nothing Potter didn't have coming to him." I said snarkily. My thoughts drifting back to my imprisoned father. He wouldn't be in Azkaban if it wasn't for Potter, and if he wasn't in Azkaban, he would have succeeded in his mission. Meaning my family wouldn't be in the dreadful position it was in now…

"I think you would be a powerful asset to him," Began Pansy, referring to the Dark Lord, "He needs more people like you, Draco. People who smash Potter's nose."

I stilled. Pulling her to a halt beside me. I could feel my blood boiling. She hadn't meant anything by it, I knew she hadn't, but, damn it, my chords were easy to strike tonight. As I couldn't help but think of my father at her words. My father, who everyone who was anyone, wished dead and thought incompetent. Which led me to my mission. I had to save him, and to do that, I had to begin.

"Draco," She cooed, "what's wrong?" I could feel her searching my face, looking for the answer to my sudden change. I didn't care.

"I," I began, my voice coming out a little too emotional, and I coughed into my hand. Resuming in my normal, snobbish tone, "I just remembered something I had to do." I withdrew myself from Pansy. She just stared at me, clearly upset.

"But Draco," She whined, "I had our first evening back all planned."

I nearly choked, but stopped myself. Instead shrugging apologetically, "Maybe tomorrow night, Pansy." I said, turning to walk away. Or maybe never, I thought to myself.

**Author's note: UndercoverHufflepuff**** (I had to delete the dots, it wasn't wasn't saving your U/N into the document with them for some weird reason) I promise, the sorting is in the next chapter (which is already written and will be up very soon). ****To everyone else, review, review, review, and I'll love you, really! ****Side note, I already love you UndercoverHufflepuff**** for all the reviews you have left me. Thank you so very much. You really help me keep writing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 14**

**The Sorting **

**P.O.V – Becky Sinclair**

I felt numb. Everything did, every part of me. Except that little beast, it wanted vengeance. It wanted Sirius to rest and have his afterlife in peace. Even if I never saw him again, and at any cost.

According to Dumbledore, I had sold my soul, in essence, to Voldemort to save Sirius' life. Surely I still possessed something to sell for Sirius to have his proper death.

I watched, absently, as Dumbledore began to walk towards me with the worn hat I had seen earlier. The sorting hat he had called it. Once placed on my head, it would determine what house I would belong to during my stay at Hogwarts. One of four, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Dumbledore had also informed me that I had been a Gryffindor my last time here. Not that that meant anything. I still could very easily be sorted elsewhere, he had said.

"Are you ready, Maria?" Asked Dumbledore softly, holding the sorting hat above my head. I looked up into his kind face, he really did seem invested in helping me and Sirius, and nodded. He lowered the hat onto my head with a plop, covering my eyes.

"Ahh, Maria. Back again I see." Began a small voice, "You've certainly been through a lot haven't you? So much pain, so much suffering, it's a wonder how you've survived it all. You're still very brave, of course, but then you always were. So self sacrificing, that's what got you in the end, didn't it? No matter." The voice paused, "Still talented, I see. Shouldn't take too much effort to bring your magic back out…"

Can we just get on with it? I thought fiercely, irritated.

The hat continued as if it hadn't heard me, "You changed though, since the last time I sorted you. So ambitious. You really think you can save the soul of Sirius Black? Pretty hard when you've sold your soul too…"

You 'really' think I can't do it? After everything I've done? I snapped angrily at the hat, before taking a deep breath and swallowing disconcertingly. Or been told I did…

"Very cunning, a trait you've always possessed, but you'll need it soon, I see." Continued the hat, still ignoring me, "And so bloodthirsty. You crave vengeance don't you? You crave pain and will do anything to cause it…"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Your proper house is much easier for me to choose this time, Maria Le Fay. I only fear I will regret my choice…" The hat trailed off, before I heard it shout out to Dumbledore, "SLYTHERIN!"

I froze. Wasn't that the house Ron had said was the spawn of the devil and that it was the house for evil wizards and witches?

My blood ran cold as Dumbledore lifted the hat off my head. He seemed neither surprised nor astounded by the hat's revelation. Just calm.

"Well, Maria," Began Dumbledore gently, placing the sorting hat on his desk, "I'll send for Severus to take you to the Slytherin dormitories." He turned away from me then, to mutter something to a painting.

I barely paid attention. Not only was I a Slytherin, but Dumbledore was going to place me right back into the hands of Severus Snape. The man who recently had been responsible for one of my many breakdowns.

Dumbledore turned back towards me, "Severus shall be here shortly, Maria." He said softly, moving to lift a silver chain out of Sirius' box, "In the meantime," Dumbledore took a step towards me, dropping the chain into my hand, the same that held Sirius' and mine's wedding rings, "I also think you should have this."

I looked from my hand to Dumbledore, confused, "Why?" I asked, my voice hoarse from crying.

He gave me a small smile, before returning to sit at his desk, "So you can keep the rings close to your heart."

I smiled back at him, it was truly genuine, but even I knew there was a darkness in my eyes now. A shadow.

I looked down at my hands. Unclasping the chain and slipping the rings onto it, before fastening it around my neck.

Weak, insane, Becky Sinclair was dead. The hat was right to worry about me. Because I am Maria Le Fay, and I am out for blood. I will save Sirius Black at any cost, even if it's my humanity, all I have left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 15**

**Zabini**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

I was almost there, to the infamous Room of Requirement. Where I had caught wind, the previous year, that the Hogwarts vanishing cabinet, the same on in which the Weasley twins had stuffed Montague, was now located. According to Montague, during his time in the cabinet, he had been able to hear the goings on at Borgin and Burkes, the location of the Hogwarts cabinet's twin. All I had to do now, was repair the Hogwarts cabinet and my fellow Death Eaters would have automatic entrance into Hogwarts.

So simple when I think about it, easy in, easy out. They could distract the rest of the students and staff for me. They had promised me they wouldn't cause too much damage. While I kill Dumbledore.

I swallowed hard at that thought. I, more than most, knew how good Death Eaters were at keeping their word, and as for killing Dumbledore...

My thoughts trailed off as I rounded into the seventh floor corridor.

No matter my feelings, I had to do this. I had to let the death eaters in. I had to kill Dumbledore. If I didn't my family was as good as dead. I had no choice, unlike what that idiotic Sinclair had suggested. Either I did this or everyone I cared about died. I had no other option, if I did…

I took a deep breath. I was in front of the large bare wall now, opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet. He really was an idiot.

Now, what to think…

I stepped towards the wall, closing my eyes, and concentrating hard.

I need the place where the vanishing cabinet is stored. I thought, repeatedly, pacing back and forth.

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy?" I heard the haughty inquisitive voice of Zabini behind me.

Perfect. Zabini and I had never gotten along. He'd always thought himself better than me, even before my name became a disgrace and he was named as one of Slughorn's elite.

I exhaled, whipping around, and opening my eyes. Placing a cold expression on my face, as I glared at Zabini.

His large brown eyes were narrowed, one of his hands a little too close to his robes for my taste.

Have I really lost so much influence that he thinks he can get away with hexing me?

"What's it to you, Zabini?" I replied sharply, stepping towards him, my right hand dipping inside my robes to grasp my wand.

Zabini shrugged, shaking his head slightly, "Nothing. Just wondering why you weren't in the common room is all." He was backtracking, I was making him nervous.

He was still lying, however, he had to have followed me. Not gotten to the common room and thought, 'Malfoy's not here. I bet he's going to the seventh floor'. Did he take me for a fool?

"Really?" I sneered, "You just happened to know exactly where I was, now did you?" I snapped. No one could know what I was doing. No one, and here was Zabini, all ready to screw everything up before I even began.

He cocked his head at me, frowning, "What's your problem, Malfoy? Got something to hide?" He asked, just as McGonagall appeared from around the corner.

"What's going on here?" She asked sharply, her eyebrows raised, as she pursed her lips.

"Nothing." Replied both me and Zabini together, having both turned to face her at the same time.

I met him in a dark look.

"I had better hope so." She began shrilly, "20 points from Slytherin, and back to your common room both of you." Said McGonagall sternly, gesturing us both back towards the stairs, as we groaned. For different reasons, of course, Zabini was merely upset about losing house points so early in the year. I was just angry I couldn't start work tonight.

I eyed Zabini harshly as we headed down the steps, beginning our long trek to our common room. If it wasn't for him, I could be working on saving my father right now. He had to be dealt with, him and his suspicious mind. This could never happen again, I thought, reaching for my wand.

"I'm onto your tricks, Malfoy." Began Zabini, "You're hiding something…"

Abruptly, I whipped out my wand, "Obliviate." I whispered sharply. I had to save my father after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 16 **

**Threats **

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

Moments past. Dumbledore and I sat in silence as we waited on Severus Snape to take me to the Slytherin Common Room. He should be here anytime now, and once he was…I trailed off. Fury clouding my thoughts. Once he was he would regret making me huddle, crying and in pain, on the hard stone floor.

I clenched my jaw tight, as I began to pull on my rings around my neck. Back and forth, back and forth.

I hated this, barely being able to remember anything. It was torture. Slow and sweet, I plan to pay in kind. I thought, harshly, furrowing my brow. Before being drawn out of my dark reverie. Quickly stuffing my rings under my blouse, as the door opened. Snape stepping through, his face as cold as stone.

He shot me an icy glare. I smirked at him in reply. Shrugging my shoulders as I leaned back comfortably in my chair.

"Good," Began Dumbledore, looking up from the papers in front of him, "Severus, you're here. I would like for you to escort Becky to the Slytherin common room. If it's not too much of an inconvenience for you."

Snape turned to look at me again; I gave him an innocent smile, standing up.

"I'm sure it's alright with him, Professor." I began sweetly, "We bonded so well earlier after all." I batted my eyelashes at Snape, causing him to purse his lips. I turned towards Dumbledore, "Thank you for everything, Professor." I told him sincerely. Tossing Snape another sweet smile, before skipping out the door and onto a moving spiral staircase.

My expression darkening instantly as I raised my right hand up to my eyes. It's been awhile, years even, since I had summoned my fire on my own. My wand, hidden in my robes, currently held no value to me, as I didn't remember any spells. My fire on the other hand, I know I could use that, if I could just remember...

Just then, the door opened behind me. I was only half way down the stairs.

Snape. I thought venomously. Feeling a surge of anger rush through me. A small ball of fire appearing on my palm.

I smiled. I could make him hurt now. I could make him feel what he put me though, then demand to know what had been done to me. With that thought in mind, I whipped around, and flung the fire ball up the staircase. Smirking to myself.

A beat passed. Nothing. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath. Why was there nothing?

Then, out of no where, a bright light hit me square in the chest. I had no time to react. As I was blasted down the rest of the staircase. Falling out of, what I assume, was the exit, and skidding across the stone floor. Before, finally, crumbling into heap, groaning. I felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of me.

A minute later, Snape appeared, wand out, a furious look on his face, "You dared!" He hissed, standing directly above me.

I raised myself up on one arm, clutching my chest with the other, "Yes," I snapped, "I dared." Slowly I rose to my feet. My left arm still wrapped around my chest. I gave him a weak smirk, before creating another fireball in my right hand, "And I still do." I hissed, "Tell me what Voldemort did to me." I demanded.

Snape's black eyes narrowed. I took a step forward, raising my ball of fire in between our faces, "Tell me who I really am. What I can do. Who I've been." He didn't even blink, he just stood there, like stone.

"But you were so eager before." I snapped, my eyes flashing darkly, as I flung the fireball at him. Only to watch him merely deflect it with his wand, his expression unchanging.

I pursed my lips, frustrated, as I lowered my right hand, withdrawing my long white wand from my robes.

It felt so familiar in my hand. I know I've held it before, but damn it. I couldn't remember a single spell.

I pointed it at him anyhow, "I have the right to know what's been done to me, Snape." I said lowly.

He eyed my wand warily, before looking back up at me, "You don't even remember how to do magic, Le Fay." Said Snape, his voice low and mellow, as he reached out and lowered my wand in my hand. "Threaten me again when you do." He said as he turned around and walked away.

I stared after him for a moment. More rage building inside me. To have once been a powerful witch and to be treated like a child…

I placed my useless wand back inside my robes. Reluctently, moving to follow after him.

I would re-learn my magic, and the moment I did, Severus Snape would pay for all he's done to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 17**

**A New Slytherin **

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

"Cunning Slytherins." I muttered to the damp wall in front of me. Watching as it slowly gave way to the Slytherin common room. I felt guilty for what I had done to Blaise, but only a little. He had had it coming to him. I only wish I could be there when Filch found him wandering around aimlessly in the Restricted Section. If he makes it that far without being caught, that is.

I withheld a snicker, stepping inside the dimly lit common room. Welcoming the familiar green glow and fine furnishings, but only for a moment. Because then I noticed her, Pansy, who apparently had been sleeping on one of the couches, as she had a blanket on her lap. Sitting up, and making her way over to me.

"Draco," She began in that annoying high pitch of hers, "where have you been?" She asked, throwing her arms around my waist, "I've been so worried."

I groaned inwardly. No matter how hard I tried, I could never seem to get rid of Pansy Parkinson.

I began to attempt to push her away, unsuccessfully, as Crabbe, Goyle, and a half a dozen other Slytherins made their way down the steps. What was this, a party?

Finally Pansy released me, backing up a step and looking up at me, "So," She demanded, "Where were you?"

As much as part of me would enjoy fixing up Pansy's memory, I would specifically modify her 'feelings' for me, I knew it would be unwise to do so after just obliviating Zabini. So, instead, I pointed over her shoulder towards the growing crowd, "What's everyone doing up?" I asked, my voice slightly more strained than normal. It would be my worst nightmare if the whole house had even the slightest idea what I was up too.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Some new girl, sixth year, got sorted here," She began in a bored tone, "Everyone just can't wait to see her. She's supposed to be pretty."

My mind went blank. Becky was sorted into Slytherin. I looked away from Pansy, frowning. I mean, that Sinclair cow…

I felt Pansy grasp my hand, turning me back to face her wide eyed doe expression, "You think I'm prettier than her, don't you Draco?" She asked in a simpering sweet voice.

My eyebrows snapped up as my mouth fell slightly open. Only Pansy. Luckily, I was saved from answering, by the wall opening behind me. I turned around to see Snape…one of the last people I wanted to see. I thought, frowning. He had usurped my father in the Dark Lord's eyes. Following after him was Becky…I mean, that idiot, Sinclair...

Snape surveyed the room coldly. He seemed to have adopted an icier tone, even towards us Slytherins, from what I have seen, this year. Becky merely stood behind him, her face perpetually blank.

I cocked my head to the side. Something was different about her. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it…

My eyes widened for a moment, as she turned to look at me, her beautiful gray eyes seemed so haunted now. As if she had lived a thousand lifetimes since I had last seen her, a mere few hours ago.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look away, placing a look of indifference on my face as Snape opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems we have a new member of our house," Droned Snape, but there was a hidden anger behind his words, "Becky Sinclair." He spat out her name like it was something vile, "Who despite her, somewhat, lack of magical abilities, was placed here in our great house." Snape sneered, Becky herself showed no emotion, though there was a slight flicker in her eyes, "Treat her as such." Finished Snape, a small smirk lining his lips as he turned and swept from the room.

Leaving Becky standing there, alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 18**

**The Slytherins **

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

One day I will have to thank Snape for that eloquently delivered speech on my behalf. I thought calmly to myself, surveying my new living quarters, and subsequent, roommates.

Draco Malfoy and his pug faced girlfriend, who had shoved me before getting onto the Hogwarts Express earlier, were the closest to me. A horde of Slytherins, boys and girls, behind them, all with varying expressions. The girls seemed, for the most part, an angry lot, while the boys ranged from snickering to overly welcoming.

The pug was the first to speak, stepping in front of Draco, "Kind of scrawny aren't you?" She began in a sickly sweet voice, "Been ill recently?" She asked, clearly working hard to conceal her mirth as a group of girls behind her began to laugh.

I blinked for a moment, looking away, a smirk coming onto my face. Before I stepped close to her, looking her directly in the eye, "No," I shook my head, not caring that it was a lie. I made a show of looking her over, "So when are you due?" I asked in a fake tone of politeness, listening to the ooh's from the crowd, as she quickly moved to stand behind Draco.

"Don't let her talk to me like that!" She hissed in his ear, as she shrunk behind him, clearly upset. Draco looked back at her for a moment, I couldn't read his expression.

"What," I snapped, enjoying this chance at venting my anger, "you can't take it, so you ask your little boyfriend to step in?" A small wave of guilt washed over me the second the words left my mouth. As Draco turned to look at me, an angry look in his eyes.

He stepped forward.

"Watch it, Sinclair." He hissed lowly, his eyes flickering dangerously.

I swallowed hard, my heart rate increasing. I knew that look, it was the similar to the one I had been giving Snape. I knew what it meant. Draco was hurting, numbed, and furious because of it all, just like me. I smirked, I'll play.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" I said laughingly, sobering quickly as I saw him withdraw his wand. I had no defense against that, and he knew it, as Snape had so kindly informed everyone that I was pretty much defenseless.

Everyone gasped, though I think I did hear a few jeers.

"Do you really want to find out?" Asked Draco lowly, I blinked my eyes, surveying him. He seemed worn to me, probably would have no problem cursing me.

Drawing my face tight, I raised my hands, and took a step back from him, not breaking our eye contact, "Go ahead." He didn't move, the room was heavy with tension. I gave a small smile, "Please?"

Another moment passed. Before, he looked away from me, I almost thought his eyes were watering, as he placed his wand back into his robes and swept out of the common room. Defeated, to the stunned, but still jeering, crowd of Slytherins.

I just stood there, expressionless, I as watched him go. Not fully understanding why I felt connected to him. I didn't really know Draco Malfoy, no matter what I thought, and I loved Sirius.

"Now look what you did!" Shrieked Pansy, breaking my train of thought.

I turned back to her, smirking, "What did I do?" I asked innocently, bumping her slightly as I walked past her, towards the girls dormitories.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Chapter 19**

**Vice**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I strongly dislike the color green. I couldn't help but think to myself, as I walked down the stone corridor. A dim green light lighting the way. I could already tell I was going to go mad down here. I chuckled to myself, well; I would, if I wasn't already.

I ran my hand against the bare stone wall, I should almost be to my room now. For, as it turns out, the Slytherin girls didn't have dorms so much as bedrooms. I had picked up on this after passing doors singularly labeled with last names like, 'Parkinson' and 'Bulstrode'. What kinds of names are those anyway? Now all I had to do was find, 'Sinclair' and I would be all set.

I brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. 'Find Sinclair', I laughed inwardly. That was exactly what I needed to be doing. I still didn't understand. I know who I am. I am Maria Le Fay, but I still don't know who that is. I know that I was Becky Sinclair, but I don't know anything about her, my, birth, and my parents…

On the whole, I have no idea who I really am. The only thing I know for certain, in my life now, is revenge. Revenge against Voldemort, Snape, and everyone who ever hurt me and Sirius. I'm certain that once I accomplish those things, I will have done enough to save Sirius' soul so he can rest. It had to be enough.

Finally, and at the end of the long corridor, I saw my name. 'Sinclair', in silver cursive lettering. I smiled, grasping the handling and pushing the door open. To see Sirius sitting on my large green covered bed. He looked more haggard since the last time I had seen him, and very concerned.

"What are you doing, Maria?" He asked softly.

I stiffened, shutting the door behind me and crossing my arms over my chest, turning back to him, "What do you mean?" I replied, my voice tight.

Sirius gave a low growl, standing up and walking towards me, "You know exactly what I mean." He replied, his voice deepening. He pressed his hand to his heart, "All this hate in here." He swallowed hard, frowning, "You're going down the wrong road, Maria."

I raised my eyebrows, "The wrong road?" I snapped, uncrossing my arms, "Saving you? What? Do you like being tortured?"

Sirius withdrew backwards for a moment, stiffening.

"Oh yeah, I know about that, Sirius!" I said, glaring at him for a moment. Though, I couldn't help but soften, as he sighed, turning away from me to sit back on my bed.

"What did you want me to say, Maria?" He said softly, "You didn't even remember who you were, let alone me…" He broke off as I moved to sit beside him, grasping one of his hands in mine. He took a deep breath as I nodded for him to continue, "And look at you now." He said seriously, meeting my eyes, "Don't turn out like him, Maria, please." He begged. I remained expressionless, he pressed his other hand to my cheek, "You know I'm with Voldemort when I'm not with you. So you can believe me when I tell you, I've seen him, Maria, and he's happy. He's happy you want revenge. You're doing just what he wants…"

My eyes flashed as I broke apart from Sirius, standing up to face him, "And what would you have me do, Sirius?" I asked furiously, "Just be 'Becky Sinclair' and go about my merry way while you suffer?"

He didn't even hesitate before nodding, "Yes." He replied softly, "Yes, I would."

I softened instantly, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "And that's why I have to save you." I replied softly.

A moment passed, before Sirius stood up, tears in his eyes as well, as he pulled me into a tight embrace. Pressing his face hard into my hair.

"Well, this is touching." I heard a familiar voice behind me, a chill going up my spine as Sirius and I broke apart. Turning to face the one man who had successfully ruined both our lives.

"How are you here?" I asked Voldemort, my voice shaking, as I addressed my father.

He smirked, his red eyes flashing as he took a step closer to me and Sirius, "Silly girl, I can be, well," He tilted his head, "in a manner of speaking, wherever you are." Voldemort turned to look at Sirius a cold look on his face, "As can _young_ Sirius Black here." Stepping forward, he snapped his long fingers, causing Sirius to vanish.

My eyes widened, I could feel my back stiffening, as he turned his cold gaze back towards me. I swallowed nervously, raising my hand into the air and forming a small ball of fire.

He eyed it for a moment, "Impressive." He said quietly, snapping his wrist. The fire leaping off my hand and wrapping itself around my neck, strangling me, "Very impressive." Said Voldemort softly, as he brushed his right hand across my cheek while I gasped for air, "Now you listen to me, daughter. You will do as I say." He hissed, "You will help young Draco in the mission I have given him. You will assist him in any way possible."

My world was slowly turning black, my lungs deprived of oxygen.

"Or I will make sure you never see Sirius Black again."

My world went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 20**

**Coward**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

"_Go ahead…please"_

The scene was playing over and over again inside my head like a broken record.

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

"_Go ahead…please"_

I could have hexed her, I should have, but I couldn't. For some reason, I couldn't.

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

"_Go ahead…please"_

I rolled over on my bed. My room was pitch black; I wanted it to be dark. I needed the darkness to think. Maybe that was the problem. I shouldn't be thinking.

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

"_Go ahead…please"_

I had fled, like the coward I am. The coward I am trying to leave behind. A death eater, a true death eater, wouldn't have run. My father certainly wouldn't have.

I raised my hand to wipe my eyes, it wasn't that I was crying, they were just itching, you see. No waterworks here, none whatsoever.

I rolled over.

I missed my father. Truth be told, I had never much cared for him when he was around, though I threatened everyone and their neighbor with him. However, now that he's gone, I actually missed him. Maybe it was just the circumstances. With the Dark Lord wanting him dead and all.

I sat up, blinking my eyes hard.

But it was more than that, _he _wanted my mother dead as well, and she had done nothing to deserve that. Nothing at all.

I swallowed.

It was all up to me. Their lives, everything, was in my hands. I had never wanted this. Never wanted to be 'chosen'. Not really anyway, not in the end. When I was younger, as in, before my father's 'blunder' and subsequent incarceration, I did.

I smirked, shaking my head at myself.

I hated Potter, not only because he refused to be my friend, but because I wanted to be him more than anything else in the world. I wanted that ridiculous scar, I wanted that prestige of being 'chosen'. He had everything and I was a Malfoy. A grand name, but not world renowned like 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived'. I was jealous, truly jealous, and my father made sure to rub it in my face every time he did something better than me. He really let me have it after Potter was made seeker as a first year.

I sighed, using my left hand to rub my neck.

But now, I had been chosen. Chosen by the most powerful dark wizard of our time, to not only kill his main opposition, but help him lay claim to Hogwarts as well. I should be proud. Practically bursting. But I wasn't. I wish I had never been chosen. I wish I could just be 'Draco Malfoy' again, but I can't. I have to grow up, I have to be a man.

My jaw stiffened, as I once again thought back,

"_Do you really want to find out?"_

"_Go ahead…please"_

I couldn't give in so easily to Bec…Sinclair again. I couldn't run. I can only imagine what the Dark Lord would do to me if he found out I ran from a defenseless, untrained, witch. She was practically a muggle for crying out loud, and I ran!

I stood up from my bed, frustrated. Punching my fist into the wall nearest to me. Genuinely smiling, as I enjoyed the throbbing of my fist.

I can't be a coward. I'm a Malfoy. I'm a man.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 21**

**A Price **

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

"_May I have a word in private, Dark Lord?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. I had to remain cool, detached. If I didn't Sirius was as good as dead. _

_I was both pleased and surprised as my father frowned, but nodded his head. Foreboding filling me as he gestured me to follow him into a nearby adjacent room. I swallowed hard, following after him. I refused to look back. Not at Sirius, not at anyone. I was about to sell my soul, and no one was going to see the fear in my eyes. _

_I entered the room, holding my breath as my father turned to stare at me with his cold red eyes, expectant. I inhaled deeply, refusing to blink, "Let them go," I began firmly, I could see the beginning of a smirk forming on his almost nonexistent lips, "let them go and I'll give you what you want." I paused, the hints of a smirk vanishing from his face, he was all business now, and so was I, "I'll give you my light." I swallowed hard, a small thin smile forming on my lips, "Just like you always wanted."_

_My father frowned, staring at me hard, "For them?" He asked softly, I fought a flinch. I'd spent my whole life fearing that tone, but I nodded all the same. He smiled, tilting his head at me, "Ah, but you mean, for __**him**__." I froze. His expression had not changed, "Your most prized possession for…love…" Said my father softly, "So like your mother," He began to walk towards me, pausing to whisper in my ear, "foolish." Then he exited the room. _

_I took another deep breath. I felt like all the air had left my lungs. I swallowed hard, wiping a stray tear from my eye, before turning and following my father out of the room. Knowing full what I had just done, just promised, and you know what? It was worth it, Sirius was worth it._

* * *

I blinked hard, opening my eyes slowly. Taking everything in for a moment.

First question in my head, why am I on the floor? I blinked again, sitting up, rubbing my eyes as I looked over the dimly lit greenish room.

Oh yeah, right. Voldemort strangled me with my own flames. I remembered, my left hand leaping to my throat. It wasn't burned, surprisingly, however, it was sore.

I slowly stood up, stretching as I did so.

I am never sleeping on the floor again, I thought firmly. I was in pain everywhere.

Silently, I limped over to the floor length mirror in the far right corner of my room. I looked like someone had strangled me until I passed out...funny.

I ran my hands through my hair and down my face, pulling on the thin bits of skin as I did so.

As much as I hated to admit it, pug face was right. I was way too skinny from the asylum. Sighing, I lowered myself back down to the floor, staring at my worn, young (why was I still young?) face. My night slowly coming back to me, my fight with Sirius, Voldemort, all of it…

"_You will help young Draco in the mission I have given him. You will assist him in any way possible. Or I will make sure you never see Sirius Black again."_

So Draco Malfoy was working for Voldemort, apparently. It figures, everyone I know seems to be involved with him, me most of all.

I buried my face in my hands, placing my head against the ground, banging it slightly.

I didn't have to think hard, I already knew he could do what he said; Voldemort could take Sirius from me, forever, and not in a good way. Not in the way he could finally rest, more in the way of eternal torment. That couldn't happen, not while I breathed. Which meant I had to work with Draco and in doing so, I had to work for Voldemort, the man who had made my life hell.

I raised my face slowly, turning back up to look at my reflection in the mirror.

Sirius wouldn't want me to do this, of course, like he hadn't wanted me to leave him in the first place. He had made it very clear to me last night, that he wanted me to be Becky Sinclair. To forget about him, live out my life, and let him suffer. I couldn't do that, not that Voldemort would let me if I wanted too.

I let out a dry laugh, running my hands through my hair once again.

So much had happened to me since only yesterday. If I wasn't mad before…

I let out another chuckle, rubbing my inflamed throat.

Whereas last night I had felt numb, today I felt borderline lunatic. Fitting, very fitting. I can see myself now, first day of classes…

I froze, a horrified expression appearing on my face.

First day, classes, breakfast. Re-learning my all important magic. Shoot.

I quickly looked around the room, clock, clock? Where's a clock?

Finally I saw it, small and high above my large, I'm assuming it's comfortable, I wouldn't know, bed. The numbers nine, zero, and five glaring at me. Translating into, 9:05, five minutes after the bell rang for the first class.

My jaw fell slightly open, as I sat there horrified. After everything…

Abruptly, I stood up, racing out the door, grabbing the list pinned to it on my way out.

First class, private study with Professor McGonagall. Guess they had to test me out somehow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 22**

**The Scene by the Stairs**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

First period was a wash. A free period, and an added benefit to being a sixth year. I wouldn't have to actually show up at a class until Defense Against the Dark Arts. That gave me more than enough time to get to the Room of Requirement to work on the vanishing cabinet. There was only one problem, I thought to myself, frustrated, biting my lip, as I edged further under a staircase, not far from the Great Hall.

Pansy was looking for me, of course. She figured we could make up for last night, today, or right now, to be specific.

I could still see her, even from the shadows, wandering around among all the younger students heading to their classes, looking for me. She'd even tapped a few on the shoulder a couple of times, in desperation.

I groaned, slightly myself down the wall, as I ran my hand through my hair.

Would she ever leave?

I banged my head backwards against the wall. Before taking a peek back out into the main hall, she was still there, figures. Though, she does look like she's losing hope. Her head's hanging a little lower.

As I see it, I have two choices, sit here and waste my valuable time until my first class, or, I can make a break for it and pray she doesn't see me.

I rubbed my temples, frowning.

Neither sounded particularly appealing.

Sighing, I turned back to look out at the main hall, running for it really was my best option. I thought, begrudgingly, watching Pansy slump to the ground, near the Great Hall's doors.

A flash of long black hair catching the corner of my eye. Causing me to turn my head quickly, to see Becky running at top speed through the hall.

She looked like a wreck. Even from here. Everything about her was clearly disheveled.

I frowned, worriedly. Perhaps it was just the running, but still…

Oh snap out of it, Draco! I gave myself a hard mental slap, rolling my eyes at myself. What did I care about what happened to that cow anyway?

Against my will, I turned back to the unfolding seen. Watching as Pansy made a point to bolt up from her former slumped position, moving herself directly into Bec…Sinclair's way. Her hands placed firmly on her hips.

I couldn't help but smile. This was perfect. Sinclair could, unknowingly, distract Pansy, while I made my way to the Room of Requirement. It was almost as if we had planned it.

Still grinning, I took a step out of the shadows. My eyes not leaving Pansy and Sinclair, who seemed to really be getting into it. Pansy could be a bit vicious when she wanted to be, but Becky could more than hold her own…

My smile vanished, as I turned away from the pair, towards the stairs. Why the bloody hell was I so concerned about Sinclair's welfare?

I shook my head at myself. Honestly, I have more important, worthy, things to think about than the likes of her.

"You're just a filthy mudblood! Who cares what you think!" I heard Pansy screech from behind me. I froze, an odd shiver running through me, before I continued swiftly up the stairs. Practically pushing students aside in my desperation to get away from the pair.

"Oh, you have no idea!" I heard Sinclair shriek back, "You have no idea who you're talking to! Now get out of my way!" The last part came out with a hiss, such an oddly familiar sound. My heart clenched, as my thoughts briefly drifted to the Dark Lord.

"No!" I heard Pansy yell defiantly.

The next words I heard causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"Fight! Fight!" Roared the students behind me, my blood ran cold.

Becky. She didn't know how to do magic, let alone duel…

Oh what did I care anyway? I took another step up the stairs, a determined expression on my face. The chant behind me continuing, I inhaled deeply, cursing under my breath, as I turned around. To see a large gathering of students surrounding both Sinclair and Pansy, the latter one's wand drawn.

Becky merely stood there. Open, defenseless, my chest tightened and I frowned, eying the scene. The one I didn't care about.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 23**

**Pug Face**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I hate this feeling. Helplessness had never been my forte, and yet, that's what everyone seemed intent on making me feel. I thought to myself, as I eyed the pug's wand.

I knew that I could do nothing to her. Nothing at all. I could use flames, of course, leaning on the chance she would be too dimwitted to know how to evaporate or deflect them. But that would mean giving away my ace to more than just her, but to everyone here, and this wasn't the time for that.

My eyes narrowed, the only thing that mattered was her wand. Nothing else, not even that constant racket surrounding us, idiots all. The wand is what was important, the only thing causing me to hesitate.

Taking a deep breath, I made my decision, my only choice really. I thought to myself, plastering a smirk on my face as I raised both of my arms into the air, over my head, in a stretch, "What are you waiting for?" I asked her arrogantly, "Curse me already."

I watched as the furious look on pug face intensified and she began to make a motion with her wand.

I didn't flinch.

"What is going on here?" Asked a shrill voice. As an older looking woman, wearing black robes, worked her way through the crowd behind the pug. The latter immediately hiding her wand.

I slowly lowered my hands, placidly, the severe looking woman reaching us. Her lips drawn thin, "Well?" She demanded looking between me and pug.

I shrugged, while pug face spoke, her face forming into an innocent expression, "Nothing, Professor. I was just showing Sinclair a spell. I thought she might find it interesting," She shot me a look, "As she doesn't know how to do magic and all." The Professor remained unconvinced, turning to face me instead. A brief look of shock crossing over her face for a moment, before it regained its former agitation.

"I believe you had a class with me this morning,..Sinclair." She said in an irritated tone. The pug smirking behind her.

My eyebrows rose for a moment. So this must be Professor McGonagall. I felt my face heat up briefly, "I'm sorry, Professor," I began truthfully, "I had…" I paused, searching for the right words under her stern gaze, "a rough night," I said, settling, "and I over slept." I finished lamely as she humphed.

"Very well, Sinclair," Began Professor McGonagall sternly, "Thirty points from Slytherin and a detention. No matter what kind of night you had, you are still expected to partake in your classes." I bowed my head a little.

What was the point in protesting? It was well deserved.

I heard a slight groan from the pug. Guess she valued house points. McGonagall turned around to face her, "Parkinson," So that was her name, or surname, as it were, "Ten points from Slytherin for detaining your classmate," Parkinson opened her mouth to protest, but McGonagall cut her off, "say one word and you'll get a detention, like Sinclair. Separate ones, of course, I wouldn't want you 'showing her a spell' after all."

I sniggered, sharp woman, this Professor. I watched as Parkinson sulked off, a large grin on my face.

"I wouldn't be so happy, Sinclair," Began McGonagall sharply, causing me to look turn back towards her, my grin lessoning, "Now follow me. I still have thirty minutes until my next class. More than enough time to teach you something, I'm sure."

I nodded, as she turned around and began to make her way through the crowd. I took a step forward after her, when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around abruptly, to see Draco staring at me from the bottom of the staircase. Clearly ignoring Parkinson, who from the looks of it, was throwing herself at him.

I held his gaze for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, before looking away, and following after Professor McGonagall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 24**

**The Villain of the Piece**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

I swallowed hard as Becky turned to walk away. A moment barely passing by, before I lost sight of her in the crowd. I took a deep breath. To think, I almost…

"Draco, come on, I've been waiting all summer!" Whined Pansy, pawing hard at my chest, I had forgotten she was there. I turned back to look at her eager face, stepping away from her as I did so. Causing a lost expression to appear on her face as she attempted to search my eyes. I felt my mask slide back in place, I knew I was unreadable.

"Not now, Pansy." I said firmly, turning away from her crest fallen face, and walking up the stairs. Shoving a few students for good measure, breathing heavily.

I had almost saved her. Sinclair. I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth. I knew Pansy would hex her, probably something good enough for a trip to the Hospital Wing, and I just…reacted. I didn't even realize I had descended the stairs, wand out, until McGongall had shown up.

I licked my lips, frowning, and glaring at some random second year, causing him to cower in fear, as I rounded onto another staircase.

I'm a Malfoy, we never just react. There's always a carefully thought out plan in the mix and if, by chance, we do, there is always something in it for us. What would be the value if there wasn't?

It has got to be my nerves. I thought rapidly. I'm a bit frayed from lack of sleep after all, and that must have caused something to just, snap. I guess…

I bit my lip. My head beginning to hurt as I searched for the reason behind my actions. I'm not Potter, I don't just save people, or even almost save people, for that matter. My ulterior motive has to be in my mind somewhere…I just can't see it right now.

I rounded another staircase.

I barely know Bec…Sinclair and what I did know about her, I despised. Her and that pesky 'you have a choice' attitude.

I sneered. What did she know about choices? Important ones, the kind where the lives of the people you love are at stake. She's an orphan, I'll bet she hasn't loved anyone in her whole life.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a searing pain in my left arm. I winced, clutching it. The Dark Lord must be calling a meeting. Thankfully, one I didn't have to attend. I already had my orders, I knew my mission.

I hardened my heart as I looked upwards, only a few more flights, and then I would be there, the Room of Requirement. It was there I could finally work to save my family and prepare for the death of Albus Dumbledore.

A chill rushed through me at that thought. I ignored it.

What was the harm in taking a human life? Really? Everyone eventually dies after all; I thought to myself, repeating the words my aunt Bellatrix had told me while teaching me the unforgivables; You're just helping them along, and for the cause of Dark Lord. Nothing could be more worthy than that.

I moved onto the next flight of stairs.

I couldn't help but remember all the animals she had forced me to torture and…kill. How I had thrown up after the first time. Death turning my stomach. Aunt Bellatrix had used the Cruciartus Curse on me after that, she had told me I was weak, and that I should be proud to be chosen by the Dark Lord. Then she made me do it all over again, with the same result. She had worked with me for hours, until I finally had perfected all of the curses, without the side effects. I still had some bruises from where blood vessels had ruptured do to being crucioed so many times.

I blinked, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. I was a Death Eater now after all, not one in training. I stepped onto my last set of stairs.

I know I can kill Dumbledore. I have too…

Becky's eyes flashed in my mind. So haunted, they were almost scary to look into, what could have possibly happened to her between the carriage and arriving at the Slytherin Common Room? I couldn't help but wonder. She could see thestrals too, I recalled. So who did she see die?

My chest tightened. Did their death cause her pain like Dumbledore's death would cause so many?

I shook my head, attempting to clear it. What do I care about other people's pain? Their suffering? I'm a Malfoy. A Death Eater. I cause hurt, I don't care about it. I'm not Potter, I'm not some delusional moron who thinks he can play hero. I have more realistic beliefs than that.

I arrived on the seventh floor. Taking a deep breath as I readied myself.

There is no such thing as heroes. Just like there is no such thing as good and evil. Only power and those to weak to seek it. I repeated the words of the Dark Lord in my head. Words that had been pushed upon me since I had learned to speak.

I turned around the corner, walking down the hallway that would lead me to the Room of Requirement.

In the real world, everyone is out for themselves. A person always has a motive, an agenda. No one cares, and no one is so stupid and selfless enough to be a hero. Though, you do come across the occasional Potter-esque morons who are delusional enough to try.

I arrived at the wall across from the stupid tapestry of trolls trying to learn ballet. My eyes glazing over as I clenched my jaw.

And even if there was such a thing as heroes, I'm not one. I'm not an idiot. I know I'm the villain of this piece.

I stepped forward, beginning to pace as I thought hard about the vanishing cabinet I was so desperate to repair.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 25**

**Control**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

"Again, Sinclair." Said Professor McGonagall sternly, pacing back and forth opposite a desk, on which she had placed a single rock.

I took a deep breath, readying myself, as sweat dripped off my brow, "Avifors." I said firmly, swishing my wand in the way McGonagall had advised. Once again, nothing happened, my wand barely emitted any sparks let alone the spell itself.

McGonagall sighed, staring at me almost sympathetically. While I lowered my wand, pursing my lips as I glared at the rock. I was supposed to have been one of the most powerful witches of my time and now I can't perform even a simple idiotic spell to transform a rock into a bird.

"I think that's enough for today, Sinclair." Said McGonagall, causing me to look up at her, frustrated as she continued, "My only assignments for you are to keep practicing and read chapters one through six in 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' if you haven't already." McGonagall stepped forward to pluck the rock of the desk as I stared at her, wordlessly, "We'll be meeting back here tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp." She gave me a harsh look, "Don't be late."

I swallowed hard, but did not back down from her gaze as she left the classroom. Leaving me alone with my anger. Thirty minutes and I had been unable to perform even the most simple transfiguration spells. Me, Maria Le Fay, daughter of Voldemort, completely devoid of any magical talent. I kicked the desk in front of me hard. How would I ever be able to save Sirius if I couldn't do magic?

"Tisk tisk, daughter. You really must learn to control that temper of yours." Said Voldemort from behind me. A chill going up my spine, as I turned to face him, wide eyed, my wand hanging limp in my hand. He smirked at me, tilting his head, as he stepped towards me, "Problems at school?" He asked in a voice of fake concern.

I frowned, angry. Hate surging through me, as I raised my left hand, coated in flames, towards his cheek. The only thing I could think to do. Voldemort, however, froze my hand in mid air, looking at me sternly, as he forced it back to my side.

He shook his right index finger back and forth in front of his face, shaking his head, as the flames on my hand vanished. I looked down at it surprised. How was he doing this? How was he controlling me? Was it all because of the…

Suddenly I was blown backwards over the desk, hit by a strong blast of fire. Fire which I am pretty sure emitted from me. I felt my back hit the wall hard, before I fell in a heap on the floor, the flames disappearing like they had never existed. Voldemort towering over me, "You want to know why, daughter? Why you no longer possess your magic, your abilities, the way you remember?" He moved his hand upwards, lifting my limp body up, and pinning it against the wall, "Because it's all mine now. I control what you do. How you do it."

I felt my hand that still, somehow, held my wand, begin to rise up. Pointing in the direction of a small fly in the far corner of the classroom. I heard my voice say unfamiliar words, "Avada Kedavra." And watched as a blast of green light shot from my wand, hitting the fly, and causing it to fall to the ground, dead. My body shook in fear. My head beginning to hurt. A familiar pain, this scene was achingly familiar somehow. I fell to the ground.

Voldemort loomed over me, a harsh look in his red eyes, "Do you want it back, daughter? Your magic?" He smirked at me, "I know you always hated it when I took control." He leaned down to brush my long hair out of my eyes, "I'm sure you remember the first time I tested that power." Voldemort stepped over me, using his own wand to trace a pattern on my back, "How far I can make you go."

My head was pounding now. The pressure and pain upon it great. A sizzling sound coming from my back, barely audible over Voldemort's cold laughter.

Blackness overcoming me.

* * *

_I was paralyzed with fear, as an invisible force pushed me down the dimly lit hall towards my beloved mother's bedchambers. Tears were streaming down my face, my heart pounding furiously in my chest, "Don't make me do this!" I shrieked, to a chorus of laughter from my father's Death Eaters behind me._

_I choked back a sob as I felt my body turn towards my mother's door. My hand grasping the handle and pulling it open, "Please." I whispered softly. I could now see the sleeping form of my mother on her small cot of a bed. _

_I entered the room, against my will, pulling my wand from my cloak. My eyes widening, horrified, as I pointed it at her still form. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. A beat passed and I heard someone enter the room behind me. Clapping their hands to light up the torches in my mother's dungeon, causing her to roll over in her cot. Her beautiful brown eyes opened wide, her features drawn and pale. She smiled at me, a faint gleam of recognition in her eyes._

"_Child." She said softly, her voice hoarse. The word bringing more tears to my eyes. That was the only word I had ever gotten her to call me. She then looked over my shoulder, her face lighting up as she caught sight of the person behind me, "Tom." She said breathlessly as I felt my hand raise my wand into the air, pointing itself directly at my mother's heart._

"_Avada Kedavra." I heard myself say through my sobs, watching as a green light stole my mother's life away, while I collapsed upon the hard stone ground. Curling myself into a ball, a hand pressing itself upon my shoulder._

"_It seems the spell worked, daughter." I heard my father's cold voice, "You are now bound to me." His cold laugh echoed throughout the room._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Voldemort still above me, smiling.

"You have no choice to obey my every command." He said softly, "You can do nothing without me." Voldemort took a step back from me, slowly fading away, "I will give you some of your magic back for now, daughter. But remember," He smirked, "it's still mine." Then, he vanished, leaving me alone in the classroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 26**

**Maria Le Fay**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

Detached, I stepped back from the vanishing cabinet. I hadn't been here long, but due to my run in with Pansy, I didn't have much time to begin with. The loud gong I had set up sounded again, it was time to head to class.

I didn't move, my eyes were transfixed on the broken cabinet. A cold feeling spreading through me that I fought to suppress. I couldn't care about this, really. Instinctively I grasped my left arm. My thoughts wandering towards my fellow Death Eaters, I used my right hand to brush the side of the cabinet. They would enter through here…

My eyes glazed over, this was not a moment I could allow myself to think. I had to do this! I had to save my family!

Swiftly, I turned away from the damaged cabinet. A resolute expression on my face as I made my way through the piles of junk and other useless items that filled the room, towards the door. All the while, my gong sounding loud and clear, perfectly inaudible to the outside world, but enough to cause me a headache, I thought, wincing. Reaching and opening the door, before stepping out into the empty seventh floor corridor.

Time passing quickly, as I practically flew down the staircases. It was important I arrive on time for class. I had always sported an excellent attendance record, a requirement set by my father, and I couldn't change that now. Any deviation from my normal routine might awaken suspicions and I can't have that. My family would be killed for sure if I was caught. I thought to myself I as I descended the final staircase and into the entrance hall making my way towards the dungeons. Where the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class had been moved due to Snape taking over the post.

Steeling myself as I began to walk past the series of classrooms that lined the way. I had to be as confident as possible in front of Snape, for he surely would be reporting back to the Dark Lord about my progress. I couldn't falter in front of him, this was my mission. Mine. I was chosen, not him, and I was going to do my absolute best to show him why. Why I was better than him. That I was a real Death Eater. A man. That I can handle myself now.

I froze suddenly, stopping in mid step, the sound of heart wrenching sobs breaking me out of my thoughts. Frowning slightly, I stepped towards the nearest of the classrooms, and cracked the door open. Surprise and an unexpected anguish running through me at the sight of Becky curled into a ball on the floor, crying hysterically.

I swallowed nervously, my eyes widening, as I instinctively pushed open the door and stepped inside the classroom. Becky barely looked up, but I could see the puffiness around her eyes, she had been crying for awhile. I could barely breathe, taking notice for the first time that the back of her robes had been slashed open. Revealing two tattoos, one was that of a long green snake and the other of a red salamander.

I felt a strange mixture of emotions at the sight, anger, towards the one who could have done this to my Becky, and grief that it had happened to her.

Cautiously, as if I was approaching a frightened animal, I began to walk towards her sobbing form. Fearing the worst. She didn't even move, I had never seen a more depressing sight. I don't think I have ever seen a broken human being before, and I knew in that moment that I never wanted to again.

Slowly, I lowered myself down beside her, my hand briefly brushing her shoulder, causing her to flinch, "Becky," I began, my voice raw, "what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, my eyes once again trailing over her brutally torn robes.

She froze, though she still kept her head cradled away from me, her sobs briefly subsiding at my questions. A moment passed, while I stared at her, truly concerned, before she raised her head. Wet tears still coursing down her face, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. The expression on her face…was one of one who was feeling too much all at once.

I tilted my head at her, my heart aching at the sight. I had never quite felt like this about another person before, and in the back of my mind I wasn't sure why I cared even now.

Becky licked her lips, before opening her mouth to speak, "Draco," She said my name hoarsely, before looking around wildly as if lost, more tears flowing down her face. Another moment passing before she finally met my eyes again, shrugging her shoulders slightly and shaking her head, "I could not begin to explain." I watched as she suddenly frowned, as if remembering something, something important. Then began to look from my face towards my arm, my left arm.

I flinched, looking away from her and grabbing the offending appendage. Standing up and backing away from her, as she too rose, and began to walk towards me.

"I forgot." She said, almost hysterically, flipping her hands in the air, "I can't believe I forgot," She took another step towards me, looking away from me for a moment, frowning, "well, actually I can."

I pressed myself back against the wall, attempting to hide my arm from her, even as she reached for it directly. Pulling it from my side and rolling up the sleeve. My dark mark gleaming up for all the world to see.

Silently, I looked from my mark to Becky, she didn't even look fazed. In fact, the sight of it seemed to have a calming effect.

"I forgot." Becky said softly, running her hand over my mark, while I stared at her, transfixed. Almost to the point of being bewitched, "I forgot everything, you see." She continued in the same soft, detached, voice, "Everything I did. Everyone I hurt. Everyone I loved." My breath caught for some reason. Becky tilting her head, her eyes not leaving my mark, "And I don't even know how." Becky paused, "Why do you work for my father, Draco?" She asked calmly, almost serenely, as I nearly collapsed in shock. I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over my head. I didn't know what to think…thoughts overloading my brain.

"Your…your what?" I blurted out chokingly, as Becky released my arm, stepping back from me to look me in the eye.

A beat passed, before she sighed, looking away from me, a pained smile appearing on her face, before she returned to my gaze, "Voldemort is my father, Draco." She stated, as I looked her over wildly, confused. Thoroughly confused, "I don't know why I told you that." Becky said, laughing, walking away from me, swinging her arms back and forth, "I really don't."

I stared after her, blankly, as she turned around, that pained smile still on her face.

"I'm Voldemort's daughter." She repeated, taking a deep breath, "I murdered my own mother, basically doomed the love of my life to a perpetual hell, killed who knows how many people, and then had my memory erased of all of it. Everything." Becky began to laugh, clutching her stomach as she stumbled backwards, tears rolling down her cheeks despite her laughter.

I looked at her in horror. My mind still on overload. I couldn't tell if she was just in shock of some traumatic event or completely mental. Automatically, I began to walk towards her, slowly, so not to spook her.

"I forgot." Becky said softly, collapsing back onto the floor, the demented laughter subsiding.

I swallowed hard, as I, once again, lowered myself beside her, "Becky," I began gently, reaching out to brush her hair, but she shook me off.

"Don't call me that." She replied angrily, keeping her face away from mine.

"Okay," I started, taken back. Becky had completely lost it…

Slowly Becky raised her head to look up at me, her eyes still wild, as if struggling to find something, anything, to hold onto, "It's Maria, Draco. Maria Le Fay." She said softly, "That's who I really am." Becky gave a small smile at her words, one which I returned warily. Still afraid she had completely flipped her gourd, as she leaned into me suddenly. Allowing me to place my arms around her while she burst into another set of sobs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 27**

**A Deal with a Death Eater **

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I don't know what to do anymore, or where to turn. I'm helpless, at the complete mercy of Voldemort, whose seemly stolen everything from me. My powers, my free will, Sirius…I have no idea how to save him now. None at all. I feel as though my very being has been stripped away from me.

I bit my lip hard, enough to draw blood, as I clung onto Draco. My endless tears wetting his clothes, but he didn't seem to mind terribly. Merely rubbing my arms and placing a light kiss on the top of my head in response.

I know I frightened him before. He thinks I'm insane, who wouldn't? I don't know how to make him understand and I'm not even sure if I should. I don't even know why I tried in the first place.

I took in a deep breath, breathing Draco in as I closed my eyes, feeling his grip around me tighten. My tears slowly beginning to subside. The only thing I understand at this point, is that Draco's presence is the only thing keeping me sane. He's the life preserver to my drowning in the immense ocean that is my father. I swallowed hard, taking another shuddering breath. He wasn't who I needed exactly. Who I needed was the ship in the night, Sirius, but Draco was enough. Enough to keep me afloat.

I felt one of his hands run gently through my hair, and I sighed contently in response. Imagining myself away for a moment, that I was safe and happy in the arms of another. The one who I needed.

Sirius always knew what to do in situations like this. He knew just how to tell me everything would be alright and then he would spend the next thirty or so minutes coming up with different ways to fix whatever was the problem. Just like he had in trying to free me from my father many years ago. Sirius never gave up on anything, he just knew how to keep fighting, how to keep moving on. He sacrificed himself because he loved me. That's why he suffers now. Why he can't be at peace. All because he loved me and here I am. Crying and wanting to give up.

I frowned at myself, stiffening in Draco's arms, causing him to tense.

I can't let Sirius suffer. I won't. There has to be a way, a loophole. Something…I can't let him spend the rest of eternity being tortured all because he loved me. Not while I still breathe.

"Becky?" Questioned Draco softly, as I sat up in his arms.

I turned to meet his quizzically expression. I could tell he was wondering if I had returned back to a more normal state of mind. I had, but according to his judgment, I was still going to be worthy of a return trip to the asylum.

"I already told you, Draco," I began, hardening my expression as I stood up, taking a step back from him, "it's Maria, Maria Le Fay." I watched as he continued to look at me like I was insane, unmoving from his position on the floor, "Oh come on," I started, rolling my eyes and smiling playfully, "You had to have heard of me. Notorious murderer and all…" Okay, now he was beginning to look scared. I could see one of his hands itching for his wand. I pursed my lips, "The Dark Witch, Draco Malfoy. Surely you recognize that name."

Abruptly, he jumped up, staring at me hard. The expression on his face a mixture of a frown, fear, and pure confusion, as he cocked his head, looking me over, "Really?" He half scoffed, "Shouldn't you be in your forties or something by now?"

I took a deep breath, looking away from him. Sure Draco, hit upon the one thing I can't even explain. I looked back at him, meeting his gaze, "Yeah," I replied softly, honestly, "don't quite know why I'm not…"

Draco took another step back from me. One that moved him closer to the door. Clearly thinking of running for it. I couldn't have that. I need him. He's the only person who can help me save Sirius, "Look, the Dark Witch was supposed to have bizarre powers, right?" I asked, watching him nod his head slowly in response. I tilted my head at him, smirking, "Okay then." I raised my right hand into the air, concentrating on it, until a small ball of fire appeared. I turned back to look at his shocked expression, "Looky looky what I can do." I said cheerily, laughing at him as I waved the fire ball in front of my face.

His expression slowly turning skeptical, "What does that prove exactly? That you can do magic?" He drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. At least he didn't look ready to bolt anymore.

I frowned, closing my hand over the fire, extinguishing it and pursing my lips, "How did I know you were a Death Eater then, Draco? If my _father_ didn't tell me?" I watched as he paled considerably, looking horrified for a moment, before a flash of anger crossed his face, and he lunged at me, furious.

"Don't say that." Draco hissed lowly, his face inches from my own, "If word gets out, my family is dead. You hear me? Dead and if that happens…"

I raised my hand, pushing him back from me, a hard look on my face, "Like I would tell, Draco." I snapped, my voice soft, "I'm supposed to help you in whatever the hell you're supposed to do. Not rat you out to the nearest person I can find." I said coldly, as he continued to glare at me.

"Why?" Draco asked harshly, "Did Snape put you up to this?" He stepped close to me, once again our faces were inches apart, "I don't need your help, _Maria_." He raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly, "I don't need anybodies. I can handle this all on my own…" Draco trailed off suddenly, his gaze beginning to wander from my eyes to my lips, his own eyes darkening.

I took a deep breath, shaking slightly, my lips parting as I forced myself to take a step back from him. Breaking the moment. Watching as he seemed to come back to himself, slowly, "Well, I can't, Draco." I said, my voice sounding raspy to my ears. I took another deep breath, his eyes slowly looking upwards to meet my own. His expression blank, as I looked at him, almost pleading, "I'm next to powerless." I began, smiling slightly and shaking my head, in despair, "I only have borrowed magic, that I don't know how to use, and I have to save the man I love…" Draco flinched, "from Voldemort." I bit my lip, edging my way closer to him, as he fought to look away from me, "You have to help me, Draco. I need to re-learn my magic and you can teach me." He didn't reply, his eyes fixed upon a wall of to my left. I frowned, taking a step back, glaring at him, "Well then. I suppose I can just tell everyone exactly who," I gestured to his left arm as he turned to look at me coldly, "you are this year."

Draco clenched his teeth, his right hand forming a fist, "You wouldn't." He said flatly. I smirked,

"Don't know me very well, do you Draco?"

I watched as his expression darkened within seconds, his hand reaching into his robes, withdrawing his wand. Pointing it directly at me, "And you don't know me." He sneered, taking a step forward, as I took a deep breath, eying his wand, "I wouldn't even give you the chance to tell someone." Draco tilted his head at me, "You really think I would risk my family?" He snapped lowly, his wand hand shaking, "I can make you forget. You won't remember anything once I'm done with you."

I looked away from his wand to meet his cold eyes, and laughed, "It's already been done, Draco." I stepped back from him, throwing my hands helplessly into the air, "Haven't you been listening to me? I've already been made to forget everything." I choked a little, blinking back a sudden bout of tears as I looked down, away from him, "I'm just now remembering things…" I added softly.

"Do you want to forget again?" I heard Draco ask gently, his voice close. I looked up to see that he was now standing less than a foot from me. All the anger in his face gone, his wand lowered, a concerned expression on his face as he searched my eyes, "I can make it go away." He began softly, "All the memories, all the pain…" I looked away from him, but he raised his hand to my face, gently forcing me to meet his gaze, "I can heal you from whatever has been done to you."

My breath caught, unshed tears in the back of my eyes. To forget…to not have to remember everything I did…to not have to live with the knowledge. One spell and Draco could free me. There would be no more pain…no more Sirius…

I shook my head slowly, smiling slightly, "No, I need to remember." I replied softly, holding his gaze, until he blinked and looked away, withdrawing his hand, "Will you help me, Draco?" I asked, as he backed away from me, once again not meeting my eyes, and uncomfortable look on his face.

I frowned, stepping forward, my eyes watering, "Draco, if you don't help me, he's worse than dead. Please." I begged, looking at him imploringly, as he slowly raised his head.

"Who is he?" He asked, a slight irritation to his voice as his brow furrowed, "This 'love of your life' you keep going on about?"

I didn't hesitate before replying, "Sirius Black." I said softly, watching a look of disbelief and shock appear on his face.

"That blood traitor?" Draco scoffed, as I glared at him, "Oh you can do so much better." He met my gaze a strange look in his eyes, before he continued, "Besides, he's dead. Died a few months back. Reckon it's a little late to be saving him." He drawled, an odd tone to his voice, as he began to turn away from me.

My eyes widened briefly, as I raced forward, placing my hand on Draco's shoulder. Stopping him and turning him back to me, "That's precisely why I have to save him." I said quickly as Draco eyed me over, his gaze distant, "I'm half fire elemental, Draco, and I sold myself to Voldemort." His eyes widened at that, his mouth agape, "I married Sirius shortly after that" Draco shrugged my hand away, stepped back from me. His eyes cold as he crossed his arms over his chest, "and when I did, it caused him to be bound to both me and Voldemort. So once he died…"

"The Dark Lord's torturing his soul isn't he?" Said Draco softly, his eyes locking with mine, a confused expression forming on my face,

"How do you know that?" I asked, frowning, tilting my head curiously, as Draco looked away from me. A pained expression on his face before he returned to my gaze,

"Let's just say I was informed of all the punishments that could await my parents." He replied flatly, I swore I could almost see tears in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, "So will you help me?" I asked softly, pleading with him yet again. If he didn't help me, not only would I never see Sirius again, but I wouldn't have someone to help me learn my magic. Not that I doubted the teachers of Hogwarts, but I needed all the help I could get.

I watched as he swallowed hard before nodding his head slowly, "Meet me in the common room tonight at seven." Said Draco sharply, before slipping out of the classroom, "Don't be late."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 28**

**Names**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

What had I just agreed to? What had I done? I thought to myself furiously, my mind racing as I hurried down the hall. Turning in the direction of Potions as opposed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. With any luck, I might be only five minutes late for Slughorn's class.

I adjusted my tie in brief frustration. After everything, Becky…Sinclair…., Maria…., Dark Witch, whoever the hell she was, had caused me to not only be late for one class, but to entirely miss another.

Not that I really believed she was the Dark Witch…

I glared at a handful of second years students as the exited a classroom. Smirking slightly at the frightened expressions that appeared on their young faces. Satisfaction briefly running through me, there was something I could still control.

Licking my lips slightly, I turned away from the group and back towards the hallway. Once again overwhelmed by far more troubling thoughts.

The Dark Witch had been one of, if not thee, most powerful witch of her time. Daughter of the Dark Lord, she had been close to beloved on one side and feared and hated by the other. She had vanished just months prior to the Dark Lord's, temporary, exile. Never to be seen or heard from again. No one seemed to know what happened to her, not even my father, who had known the Dark Witch for many years.

As a young child, he used to tell me bedtime stories about her and her greatness. The only person whom he spoke of with greater reverence was the Dark Lord himself. Once, I had asked him if he knew. If he was in on the secret. For, of course, as a child I had assumed and had often assumed correctly, that my father was among the select, in even the highest of services.

How far he had fallen now…I thought to myself, a sad look crossing my face, one that I quickly turned to a sneer at the sight of a pack of fourth years. As I forced myself to recollect my thoughts.

However, when I had asked him, he always would go mysteriously quiet on the subject. Telling me he knew nothing of the sort and afterwards would ignore me for days. Preferring instead to spend time with my little sister, Cassiopeia, Cassie for short.

I shifted my eyes downwards, an odd feeling coming over me. The same one that always did when I thought of my baby sister. She had died shortly after my fourth birthday, when she was only three. There had been a fire at the manor and everything within a certain radius had gone up in flames. I barely remembered her now, but that didn't make the pain of losing a sibling any less fresh. My parents alone had taken years to recover from the loss.

I took a deep breath. Forcing thoughts of Cassie away from my mind. I had more important things to think about, like Bec…Sinc…Maria, or whatever her name is. The fact remains, that no matter who she is. I gripped my left arm. She is a liability.

I bit my lip. It is highly unlikely she really is the Dark Witch. The age difference alone…and Sirius Black? Really? Her one true love? Oh come off it. She could do so much better, even if she was a nutter…

Still, despite it all, I had, not only given into her and not wiped her memory, but agreed to instruct her in magic. Clearly, I was almost as insane.

I rounded the last corridor. Catching sight of Potter's mudblood friend as she entered Slughorn's class. Maybe I wouldn't be so late after all if Granger was just now showing up.

I plastered a smirk on my face, one last train thought crossing my mind before I entered into the classroom.

What if the Dark Lord had sent her? What if my Becky really was the Dark Witch?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Author's note: **

**Just wanted to say, or rather warn, Sirius and Maria got a little carried away with themselves in this chapter( I know, that's a spoiler, but...). lol**

**I also wanted to thank all the wonderful people who have chosen to review (much to my delight) and especially UndercoverHufflepuff who has loyally reviewed each chapter and who's reviews always make me eccentrically happy (a good thing). So thanks to all. I couldn't write without you guys (that's a hint to keep it up ;)) and now, the chapter. **

**Chapter 29**

**Defiant**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I hadn't wasted any time after Draco had left to race back to the Slytherin Dormitories to change. As Voldemort had shredded the back of my robes, almost entirely, to, once again, expose my mother's mark, a salamander. His own, a snake, had been there for as long as I could remember as both Becky and Maria. What made it different from the other I knew not.

I closed my eyes as I leaned to briefly rest against the outside of my door. Between my encounters with both Voldemort and Draco, let alone the pain in my back, I felt tired, drained. In the back of my mind, I knew there were classes I needed to be getting to. But, for the moment, I didn't care. I had Draco now as my tutor. Surely, besides him teaching me magic, I could also convince him to let me help in whatever he had been assigned. Ensuring that I could continue to see Sirius. I needed Sirius. He was my strength, the only one that had not been taken from me. At least, not entirely.

Wearily, I opened my eyes, briefly gazing upon my old name, Becky Sinclair, on the door. Before, sighing, and reaching down to turn the handle. Stepping back as the door opened slowly. A worn smile appearing on my face as I moved inside my rather bleak and dimly lit, room.

"You never like to listen to me, do you?" I heard a familiar deep voice say from the shadows to my left, a geniune smile appearing on my face as I turned to shut the door.

"Hello, Sirius." I replied softly, clicking the door shut before facing him. A mixture of pride and grief adorning his handsome face as he cocked his head at me, his arms placed behind his back.

"You always were so defiant," Said Sirius huskily, looking me over with heavily lidded eyes, "it was one of the things that drew me to you." I felt my heart speed up in my chest, my breaths growing shallower by the second, but Sirius did not move. He merely stood there, continuously eyeing me, as if for the last time, his body constricted in unusual show of self control.

"Sirius?" I questioned gently, stepping towards him, concern etched upon my face as his gaze slowly rose to meet my own. Allowing me to see the tears building in his eyes, even as his face was steeled from me. I took a deep breath, before reaching out to touch his right arm, comfortingly, "Sirius." I repeated, firmly this time. Watching as his gaze drifted to my hand before once again locking upon my eyes.

"I don't want you to do this, Maria." Sirius said hoarsely, "I spent the last years of my life fighting Voldemort with all that I had left." Sirius raised his eyebrows, his expression open and pleading, "Trying my best to protect and prepare Harry in the only ways that I could." Sirius raised his left hand to my face, using his thumb to caress my cheek gently, "Don't ruin everything I've done by trying to rescue me from a fate I made of my own choosing."

At his words, I felt my eyes harden, my face going cold as I forced myself to step back from him, "Your own choosing?" I scoffed, "I got you into this, Sirius." I stated firmly as his own expression hardened, "You wouldn't be in this predicament if you hadn't loved me." I said, my voice breaking at the words, Sirius' face darkening, "So it's all my fault really. You're suffering because of me and if you think I'm going to let you continue to be tortured, Sirius Black…" I was cut off abruptly by Sirius' lips colliding with mine in a harsh kiss. One full of pain and love, love that had been gone for too long.

I sighed as I felt his lips kiss their way down my neck causing me to moan his name softly. My hands entwining themselves in his hair as he slowly maneuvered me onto the bed. His knee prying apart my legs allowing him to rest in between them as his hands groped at my breast causing me to moan once again. Before the pain in my back forced me to adjust myself slightly on the bed.

Sirius stilled his movements, raising his head to look me in the eye, a silent question on his face. I nodded slowly for him to continue as my hands began to trail his chest.

Sirius gave me a sly smirk before placing, yet another, bruising kiss on my lips. As his hands pushed off my tattered robe and quickly moved to unbutton my blouse. His lips slowly breaking apart from mine. Allowing me to suckle his ear lobe, causing Sirius to growl lowly in his throat. His lips descending for another kiss as his hands now roamed freely over my chest.

A moment passing, before Sirius' lips left mine once again. Our eyes meeting in a lustful gaze. His lips red and swollen as were my own. I couldn't help but give him a small smile, "I love you, Sirius Black." I said softly as he returned my smile, running one of hands through my long hair.

"I love you too, Maria Le Fay." Sirius replied in a deep voice, his right hand brushing over our two wedding rings that hung from around my neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially many of the lines taken directly from the Half Blood Prince. **

**Chapter 30**

**Potions Class**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" I said off handedly looking up from my unfinished Felix Felicis potion to Professor Slughorn as he passed by my table. I had no real need for the teacher and his 'famous' Slug Club. None at all, but, perhaps, a casual reminder of my heritage might urge him to award me the lucky potion to make up for not noticing me before. Like 'chosen' Potter, mudblood Granger, and even the idiot Zabini, really deserved all his attention…

"Yes," Replied Slughorn without so much as raising his head to look at me, "I was sorry to hear he died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…" And with that, he walked away from me. Not one, 'I'm sorry I didn't see you over there, Draco' or 'Forgive me Draco, I didn't realize you were in my class. Here's the Felix Felicis for my mistake…'

I sighed. Perhaps I was beginning to think too much like Pansy. I should know by now, once someone has picked Potter as his pet, I gave a sideways glance to the 'chosen one', they very rarely acknowledge me. At least, civilly. I shuddered slightly, as I briefly remembered being turned into a ferret in fourth year by, yet another, one of Potter's teachers, before returning to my potion.

It had to be perfect. I thought furiously to myself as I chopped up the last of the beans. Letting the juice exude from them into the cauldron turning my potion purple. I gritted my teeth, it needed to turn lilac not purple. Aggressively, I began to stir the potion counterclockwise.

I needed the Felix Felicis. With the potion I would be able to fix the cabinet in record time and be able to save my parents from the Dark Lord. In addition, maybe Maria…I mentally slapped myself at the thought.

She's not Maria, she's Bec…Sinclair. You idiot, don't buy into her delusions! I thought rapidly, furious with myself, as I continued to stir the potion as fast as I could. Sweat dripping off my brow.

Now that I think of it, maybe Snape put her up to the act? A little game to throw me off, ensuring that he remains number one in the eyes of the Dark Lord. It made perfect sense really. He'd never hated a Slytherin as bad as he had appeared to despise Becky the night before. Make sense if it were all a part of an act. He had to figure that a prett…ugly girl like her crying and declaring herself the Dark Witch would throw me off my game.

I gave a small chuckle under my breath, causing Zabini, who was next to me, to look at me strangely. I paid him no mind. I was not to be outsmarted by Snape and that idiot Sinclair cow. I was going to win the Felix Felicis and complete my mission before they even had time to realize their little scheme had gone awry. That would show them.

"And time's…up!" Called Slughorn, breaking my thoughts, "Stop stirring please!"

I dropped my stirrer with a plop. My eyes widening at my potion, it still wasn't lilac, close, but not enough, not exactly.

I took a sharp intake of breath as Slughorn neared my table. I had to win. I had to be the best. I had to.

I plastered a confident expression on my face as Slughorn arrived at my table, but, once again, he didn't even raise his head. He just gave a slight nod in my direction and moved on. I felt my heart deflate. I needed the lucky potion more than anyone in this room and I was more deserving, couldn't he see that?

I swallowed nervously, Slughorn reaching Potter's table. Surely he'll come back, he just had to see all the potions first before choosing mine. He couldn't be that…

"The clear winner!" Cried Slughorn, looking up in obvious delight from Potter's potion, a dumbstruck expression appearing on my face. I had expected Granger to be in the running, the little mudblood always was, but, Potter??

"Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well! Said Slughorn appraisingly as he slipped Potter the potion, the one that rightfully belonged to me. There was no way 'chosen' Potter's potion had been that good.

I shot him a hard glare. Leaning in slightly as I heard Weasley ask him the very question that had been on my mind,

"How did you do that?"

"Got lucky, I suppose." Replied Potter, not quite meeting Weasley's eye.

Yeah, Potter. You got lucky. Another teacher took a shine to you. There's your 'luck' right there. I thought sarcastically to myself as I threw my potions book back into my bag and left the classroom.

It doesn't matter anyway. I don't need some stupid potion. I can fix the cabinet up all on my own. I'm not Potter, I don't need teachers kissing up to me and doing me favors. I'll show them all. I thought to myself angrily, pulling tightly on the strap of my book bag as I stormed down the hall. Leaving behind many a terrified student in my wake.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 31**

**Running Away**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay **

"_Do I really look okay?" I asked softly as Lily ran a brush through my long black hair. My eyes fixated on the over made up version of myself in the mirror. Today was the day. I thought to myself taking a deep breath rocking slightly on the stool Lily conjured up. Watching, in the corner of my eye, as Lily smiled at me and leaned in, so her face was next to mine._

"_You look beautiful, Maria." She replied gently, a calm happiness flooding her voice, "Just like a bride."_

_I gulped nervously, biting my lip, as Lily resumed brushing my hair, "I don't know if I can do it, Lily." I whispered, causing her to still her movements. My voice broke, "I don't want to hurt him." And with that, I rose from the stool and ran out of the dormitory. _

_Not caring who I bumped into or who I knocked over, I just kept running. My robes and hair flying about me crazily, a few stray tears running down my cheeks. _

_This was a bad idea. Why had I ever let Sirius talk me into this? Marriage. To him. Sirius. The man I loved, when I knew full well what would happen to him the second he said, 'I do'. I was insane. I will not do that to him. I won't be a party to his suffering. I thought determinedly as I practically flew onto the Hogwarts grounds, catching sight of the Marauders out of the corner of my eye, as I ran past them on their way to the Whomping Willow._

_Drat the luck. I thought, tears falling faster down my face as I sped up on my way into the Forbidden Forest. The sound of paws thumping behind me. He was following me. The idiot was following me. Didn't he know how to leave well enough alone?_

_Of course not, he's Sirius remember? Was my responding thought, just as I was tackled to the ground from behind._

"_Get off, Sirius!" I hissed, fighting to roll his dog form off me, even as he pinned me to the ground, "Just let me go!" I said as I turned to look into his, dog, eyes, watching as he shifted back into his human form and quickly pinned my arms above my head._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Sirius demanded, out of breath, his face inches from mine._

_I glared, "Away from you!" I spat, struggling beneath him, "As far away as I can get!"_

_Sirius cocked his head at me in disbelief as he firmly held me to the ground, "Really, Maria? Why ever so?" He asked mockingly as I gritted my teeth._

"_Because…" I gasped, tiring, "I don't want to marry you!" I mustered up, finally going slack under Sirius. Looking him coldly in the eye._

_Sirius' lips tightened, "We went over this already, Maria." He replied gruffly, unmoving from his hold on me, "I don't care about the bond. I got you into it and I love you and want to marry you. Stop worrying about me." _

_I frowned at him, "Who says I'm worrying about you?" I snapped, Sirius quickly leaning down to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, before pulling back, leaving me dazed._

"_Your eyes." He replied huskily, standing up and extending his hand towards me, "Marry me?" He asked softly, a slightly pleading look on his face._

_I sighed, "Sirius," I began, he gave me a stern look, forcing me to laugh, as I sat up and grasped his outstretched hand. Standing up, "I love you." I finished gently, giving him a small smile as he grinned madly._

"_I love you too." Sirius replied happily, turning to lead us both out of the forest, "Now lets go get married." _

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes as I awoke. Naked and alone in my new bed.

Well, I thought, at least I know it's comfortable now.

I gave a small sigh as I ran my hand along the spot where Sirius had been beside me. I closed my eyes. I missed him already.

I couldn't help but smile, thinking briefly back to my recently remembered memory. He really had chased me down and tackled me to get me to marry him. I chuckled. How cave man of him.

I opened my eyes again, rolling over onto my back as I played with my wedding rings around my neck.

Sirius was the greatest man I had ever known. He had saved me from becoming who I might have been. A cold hearted and bitter young woman ruled solely by the desire to please her father by doing his every bidding. Sirius had shown me a whole another world. One filled with warmth and love. He had shown me the light, enough for me never to willfully crave the darkness again, and I will love him forever for it.

However, because of me, he was suffering in that same darkness from which he had stolen me and he didn't belong there. I had to save him and I will. Only…

Harry. I hadn't even considered him until Sirius had mentioned him and how he had striven to prepare him to defeat my father. My godchild, and we were the same age, at least, physically. I had to protect Harry for Sirius. For his legacy.

There was also the small, but possible, chance of Harry defeating my father. In which case, helping him was just like saving Sirius. Yet, this, all of it, was complicated by my working with Draco in order to prevent my father from keeping me from Sirius forever. For all intents and purposes, I was back to where I was before something unknown happened to me. The role of a double agent, but even more so this time, I don't seem to recall playing much of an active role before.

Groaning slightly, I sat up in bed, my stomach growling fiercely. Guess it serves me right for missing both the feast last night and breakfast. It's a miracle I haven't passed out yet.

I rolled over to check the clock above my bed, only twenty minutes remained until lunch. I had plenty of time to get dressed and get there. It would be explaining to my teachers why I skipped their classes all morning that would be the problem.

I ran a hand down the side of my face. I could do this. I had to, and with that, I rose from my bed to get dressed as I prepared to face the entire school for the first time. Well, at least, the first time in a decade or so.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 32**

**Encounter with Snape**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy **

Transfiguration had been a bore. What good was this stuff to me now anyway? I had moved on to bigger and better things.

I took a deep breath, glaring at a nearby student sending him clear out of my way.

I could be working on the cabinet now. Doing my best to save my parents, instead I was stuck learning the best way to turn a desk into a pig. Hardly useful for my current task. Well, I thought to myself, tilting my head, at least I don't have to deal with Pansy as often anymore. She had barely passed into sixth year classes, unlike me. I smirked satisfyingly to myself, just as an arm shot out and yanked me into an empty classroom.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco?" Snapped Snape in a hushed tone of voice as he pinned me against a wall, "Skipping my class… are you trying to alert everyone to what you're doing?"

I glared at him, pushing him back from me at the same moment he chose to release me, "What's it to you?" I replied angrily, "It's my mission not yours. I was chosen for this!" I hissed lowly as Snape took another step back from me into a disapproving pose. I stepped forward aggressively, "Besides, the only reason I missed it, was your little spy chose to have a conniption right beforehand." I said furiously in a low tone of voice, as a surprise expression briefly flickered across Snape's face.

"My little what?" Replied Snape in a dangerous tone of voice.

I swallowed, a nervous feeling coming over me, "You know," I took a deep breath before fixing Snape with another accusing glare, "that Sinclair girl. She's had one breakdown in front of me after another since she's been here." At Snape's silence I continued, "The last time, she claimed to be the Dark Witch. It took me until Potions to figure out your little game, but…" Snape cut me off,

"I assure you," He began lowly, a threatening note in his voice, "Sinclair is not mine." Snape paused, stepping towards me a dark expression on his face, "However, she is of the upmost concern to the Dark Lord and you would be wise to look after her." Snape looked me over harshly, "If not use her as an excuse to skip classes." He finished admonishingly to my stunned expression.

"So she is…" I began my voice faint.

"The Dark Witch?" Said Snape raising an eyebrow at me, as he swiftly began to move past me, "Not anymore." He said softly, exiting the classroom.

I inhaled deeply, my eyes wide as I blankly looked around the dim room. Becky's the daughter of the Dark Lord?

I had little doubt in my mind that Snape had been lying to me, at least, for the moment. I turned around to face the busy hallway. Everything she had told me was probably true then. Her being half fire elemental, bound to the Dark Lord, in love with and attempting to rescue Sirius Black…

My heart began to pound rapidly in my chest. I can scarcely believe it, I thought, stepping into the hallway to head towards the Great Hall for lunch. Furthermore, I don't want to believe it. Not her. Not my Becky.

I could feel sweat forming on my forehead, my body going cold.

The Dark Witch. I wasn't a fool, I knew what that meant.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 33**

**Astoria Greengrass**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

Hurriedly, I threw on another pair of robes and slipped out of my room. The dormitories were quiet at this hour, most people seemly having headed off to lunch. The common room was fairly empty as well, with the exception of a few stray seventh years, most of whom looked at me darkly as I passed. Guess they had taken Snape's words to heart, except for the guys, who took pleasure in wolf whistling whenever I walked by one of them.

I gritted my teeth, but otherwise showed no reaction, if only I still knew how to control my magic…

Flipping my hair violently over my shoulder, I took out my wand using it to tap on the damp stone wall separating the Slytherin common room from the rest of the school. I have vague memories of it being a portrait instead of a wall for the Gryffindors from my prior 'life'.

I tapped my foot lightly, as the wall gave way to the dimly lit area of the dungeons. So colorful, us Slytherins, I thought sarcastically to myself, but then again, what did we need colors for? We had more important things to attend too. I thought as I stormed down the dank halls of the Hogwart's dungeons.

Passing by the occasional students here and there before a small female shriek ahead of me caused me to bolt forward.

"Just leave me alone, please! I won't do anything, I promise!" Begged a girl in simpering tone of voice, just as I rounded a corner into the scene. Where a small petite blonde was huddled on the floor surrounded by at least five Slytherin girls, including Parkinson, spell books scattered all around her.

"Why?" Snapped an older girl, who bore a striking resemblance to the tearful one on the floor, only older, "You're already a disgrace, why shouldn't we treat you like one?"

The younger girl bowed her head to the ground, clearly in tears. The girls surrounding her began to laugh.

"Oh look," Began Parkinson stepping closer to the tearful girl, kicking a book in the process, "you made your sister cry, Daphne." She said mockingly to the older blonde.

Daphne gave a dramatic sigh, "Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" She said sarcastically, causing the group to laugh again.

I frowned as I eyed the scene. Stepping forward towards the group, "Oh look, it's pregnant pug face and her gang of idiots." I said, smirking at the lot, as they all turned to stare at me, mouths agape. Before all replying at once,

"I am not pregnant!" Spouted Parkinson

"I'm not an idiot!" Said a couple of the girls.

"How dare you!" Shrieked Daphne.

"You're just jealous of my looks!" Continued Parkinson, attempting to add an air of arrogance to her voice.

I struggled to suppress a chuckle. So gullible, all of them, "Oh really? Shocking," I replied to the pug's first statement, before turning to respond to the others, "I beg to disagree." I said seriously, taking a swiping step towards the group, rounding on Daphane, "And, how dare I?" I replied softly, looking her hard in the eye, causing her to flinch back after a moment, "You treat your sister like this, and it's 'how dare I'?" I stared at Daphane hard for another moment, before turning to the girl on the floor, uttering a comment to Parkinson over my shoulder, "Yes, some days, I'm upset I don't have the face of a pug, you're quite right." I said sarcastically, as I began to gather up the girl's books, while she stared at me, her hazel eyes wide. I gave her a gentle smile; just a she suddenly shoved me aside.

"Stupefy!" Shrieked Parkinson's voice behind me, a bolt of red light hitting Daphne's sister, causing her to go limp on the ground.

My eyes widened at the sight, and I slowly rounded my gaze on Parkinson and her cronies, furious. I could feel fire building on my palms. They all stared back at me, horrified, before quickly scattering in different directions down the hall.

I took a deep breath. The second I re-learned my magic, heck, maybe even before then, I would make every single one of them pay for attempting to curse me. I vowed to myself silently as I moved towards the small limp girl beside me.

She was a Hufflepuff apparently, according to her color robes. Well, I sighed to myself, that explains the sisterly hatred. Imagine being a Slytherin with a sister in Hufflepuff, I thought in Daphne like tone, oh the shame.

I frowned at the girl's unconscious state, tilting my head as I reached out and poked her slightly on the shoulder, "Hey, you," I began an edge of nervousness to my normally firm voice, "that cow Daphne's sister, wake up!" I finished, moving forward a bit more and shaking her violently. Her hazel eyes opening slowly, causing me to drop her, gently, back onto the ground, "Thanks." I said shortly, returning to grab her books, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" She replied in a high, almost sweet, voice, as she looked around confused.

I turned to look at her more directly, eyebrow raised, "Save me from that stupid curse of Parkinson's." I replied lightly, a small wave of concern going across me.

"Oh." She said softly, furrowing her brow as she slowly sat up, staring at me, "You're the new girl right?" She asked, clearly still confused. I nodded my head in response. She stared at me for another moment, before smiling, "I'm Astoria Greengrass." She began sticking her hand out towards me, as she tilted her head slightly, "I'm a fourth year."

I marveled at her for a moment, looking back and forth from her cheery face to her outstretched hand. Just moments ago she had been crying, tormented by her sister and her sister's friends. She had even taken a curse for me, and now she was…happy?

I frowned at her, hesitating before stretching out my own hand to shake hers, her smile widening.

"It was nice to meet you, Maria Le Fay." Astoria said cheerily, taking her books from me and standing up. Leaving me dumbfounded on the floor for a moment, mouth agape, before I stood up and chased after her. Grabbing her shoulder and pinning her to a wall.

"How do you know who I am?" I hissed at her startled expression, watching as it gradually returned to the cheery one she had worn before.

Astoria beamed at me, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm a low level seer." She replied softly, "I saw you coming."

"Low level," I began in a falsely calm voice, not releasing my hold on the girl, "and you saw me coming."

Astoria shrugged again, "I know I'm not particularly talented. Not like Daphne, she's awesome at Transfiguration, but I do have a small talent in Divination. Yes." She replied in a sort of brainwashed gentle tone.

I released my hold on her, staring at her, tongue tied for once.

Astoria merely smiled again, clutching her books tightly to her chest, "But don't worry, I won't tell. " She said, adding quickly, "Becky."

"Okay." I replied, still stunned, as Astoria turned and skipped away from me. To think, I had once been in a loony bin while all these other crazies had roamed free. Insane.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 34**

**A Chaste Kiss**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy **

Becky is the Dark Witch? It didn't make sense, but Snape hadn't given me the impression he had been lying. Along with the fact, that as much as I hadn't wanted to believe it, and still didn't, I found it hard to believe that someone could pull of a nervous breakdown that convincing.

I swallowed hard, clenching my jaw tight as I turned to enter the Great Hall. My eyes drawn to the Slytherin table, it appears that Becky or rather, Maria, had not arrived yet. I wanted to be relieved by this, but the dread of confronting the Dark Lord's daughter later, in the lesson I had promised her, outweighed any relief I might have felt.

"Draco, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" Shrieked Pansy loudly from behind me. Causing me to turn around to see her and her best friend, Daphne Greengrass, walking towards me.

"What, Pansy?" I replied in a bored tone of voice. I had far more important things to do other than listen to her prattle.

"It was that cow…" Began Pansy vehemently, standing in front of me. Daphne slightly behind her, hands firmly placed upon her hips as she scowled.

"That wretched new girl, Sinclair." Finished the blonde, flipping her long golden locks over her shoulder.

"She attacked us." Stated Pansy, dramatically.

I frowned, "Why?" I asked, "What did you two do?" I clutched my left arm nervously at my words. A slight fear washing over me. What would the Dark Lord do to my parents if his daughter was hurt on my watch? Nothing good I'd wager.

"Nothing!" Replied Pansy defensively, placing a hand over her chest as she took a step back from me.

"We were just making conversation with that thing I, unfortunately, call my sister." Said Daphne with distain, "When that…that…Sinclair beast, attacked us, all crazed."

My eyes narrowed at her words. While Maria was certainly capable of acting insane, she understood nothing of magic. Unless, of course, she was faking. However, for whatever reason, I didn't feel that was the case, "How could she attack you," I began slowly, "Becky doesn't know any magic."

Both of their eyebrows shot up at my name slip and it was a moment before either one of them were able to speak.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with that cow?" Asked Pansy in a sickly sweet voice.

I bit my bottom lip nervously, my palms beginning to sweat, "I'm not." I replied, my voice slightly higher than normal and my movements jerky as I ran a hand through my hair, "Just slipped out tis all." I finished, anger growing in my voice as I frowned. Disbelief forming on both their faces, "What's it to the two of you anyway?" I asked irritably, lowering my hand from my hair, to cross both my arms over my chest, "Neither of you are my keeper." I said harshly. Just as Daphne's sister, the disowned Astoria Greengrass, caught my eye over their shoulders as she entered the Great Hall. Followed shortly by Maria, who caught my gaze, holding it, while I stared, transfixed.

I barely noticed Daphne and Pansy both, turning around to see who I was staring at so ardently, before looking back to me.

"That cow has you whipped already doesn't she?" Said Daphne, her voice light and accusing, snapping my gaze to her, away from Maria.

"Oh no, Daphne." Replied Pansy in my stead, a determined smile forming on her face as she stepped close to me and placed both her hands on my chest, "Draco's all mine." She stated, batting her eyelashes furiously at me. I remained stiff under her gaze. No good could come from answering that question, "Aren't you, Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly, waiting a moment, before leaning in to place a chaste, claiming, kiss on my lips. Smiling up at me for a moment, before quickly turning to link arms with Daphne, giggling, as the pair skipped away towards the Slytherin table. The very side in which Maria had chosen to seat herself.

I let out a slight groan at the sight. Pansy was going to try and harm Maria yet again. Something, for the sake of my family, I could not allow to happen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 35 **

**Gazing**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

The Great Hall was loud and crowded, and did I mention loud and crowded? It had been years since I had seen this many people all flocked together. So different from the isolation of my little cell in the asylum. I mean, sure I had seen all these same people on the train and throughout the castle, but this? This was different it was massive and…

I felt sweat forming on my palms as I eyed the other students in the Great Hall. Each and every one of them preoccupied in their own boring lives, as they chatted amongst themselves. I watched as Astoria skipped gleefully, and in my opinion rather senselessly, into the Great Hall just ahead of me.

As much as I despised such ignorance, I admired it in a way I couldn't understand, to be so unaware. All of them, not just Astoria, who I think was more aware then she let on, were so blissfully ignorant. I never have been, I've never been allowed to be. I wish I could have been. Such blissfulness, such complete ignorance, is something to be treasured and clung to as much as possible. Shame I've never had that luxury.

I took a step inside the Great Hall, pausing at the entrance to look around idly at the tables. Internally judging each and every person in the hall. As well as forming impossible catastrophic scenarios in my head so that I would be ready for them, if and when they occurred. I would not be caught up in some sort of stampede.

I drew in a sharp breath as I turned my head slightly to see Draco Malfoy. He was standing only a yard or two away from me, but with all the students packed in here, it almost seemed like miles. He was talking to pug face and the Daphne cow, but that didn't matter. What mattered was my earlier out burst with him that came flooding back into my brain the second I laid eyes on him. It wasn't like me to lose it like that with anyone. I had always prided myself on my self control and there I had gone, spilling my guts to Draco. Even if it had been to my benefit of receiving magic lessons from him in a couple hours time, it was still…, embarrassing.

I watched as he lifted his head suddenly, his gaze locking with mine, and I felt this weird feeling form in the pit in my stomach as we stared at each other. I love Sirius with all my heart, but there was just something about Draco. When I look into his eyes, it's like…it's almost like I can see myself in them. For I see all the pain, fear, and anger in those grey eyes of his that I see when I look at my own reflection.

A beat past and I still couldn't look away, transfixed. It took all the willpower I had to finally tear my eyes off of him, just as he turned back to speaking to Parkinson and the wretched Daphne. I sighed a little to myself as I turned away, raising my head slightly and stiffening my jaw. I wasn't weak, I didn't give a darn about Draco Malfoy other than using him to see Sirius, and I was going to go over to the Slytherin table with my head held high if it killed me to do it.

With those thoughts in mind, I proudly began to make my way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring all the many looks I got from the other students. Most of them going quiet as I passed, but some whispering amongst themselves, Ron Weasley, Harry's friend, being the loudest of these whisperers,

"Just goes to show it doesn't matter how pretty the girl is…"

"Ron," shushed Hermione Granger, Harry's other friend, "we liked her."

"I know, really makes you feel betrayed doesn't it?" Replied Ron sharply.

"Knock it off, Ron." Said Harry firmly, causing me to look at him, only to find him staring at me with an intense, almost curious, expression on his face. I bit my lip, and quickly looked away, I wasn't ready to deal with my godson yet, I could barely deal with myself.

Hurriedly, I finished making my way to the Slytherin table, plastering a fake smirk on my face as I sat myself down at the end, "Hello, all." I said sarcastically, upon noticing all the looks I was getting from my fellow Slytherins, leers from the guys, and 'if looks could kill' looks from the girls. I leaned forward, looking back down the table at them all, "Isn't this a fine afternoon?" I said in the fakest cheeriest voice I could muster as I scrunched my nose. Shaking my head a little, I leaned back into my seat, shrugging my right shoulder and winking at the tall dark skinned guy sitting across, and a few seats over, from me.

I smirked a little to myself upon seeing his mildly taken back expression, and looking away, turned my head to see Snape glaring down at me from his seat at the staff table. My face darkened instantly, and I met him with a glare of my own. How dare he even look at me, after everything he's done!

We held our staring contest for a moment or two, before he was forced to look away by Dumbledore, who promptly engaged him in a discussion. I tilted my head slightly, as I watched the look on Snape's face turn even grimmer then it had when he had been looking at me. What could possibly…

I felt a hand grasp me on the shoulder, wrenching it and causing me to twist to the right in my seat. A surprised expression formed on my face, quickly followed livid one. My eyes flashing darkly as I looked up to see the person I would find some way to kill in the next couple of seconds.

"Sinclair," Began pug face smartly, a self satisfied expression on her face as she stared down at me, "I know I've been cutting you some slack because you're new…"

"Slack?" I replied, frowning, most of my basic anger draining away from me for the time being. Now was not the time for it, or my revenge. With mock curiosity, I leaned forward in my seat and cupped my chin with my left hand, "What's your idea of slack? Trying to curse me several times?" I asked sarcastically, ignoring the frown pug face's backup, the cow Daphne, gave me.

Parkinson sniffed the air huffily, "Pity spells, really." She leaned forward a little, "Just trying to show you the error of your ways, and, apparently, that didn't take."

My frowned deepened as I sat there, confused, "Um…what are you talking about?"

Pug face's eyes flashed, "My darling Draco, of course!" She shrieked, "You're after him, aren't you? Go on, admit it! You're trying to steal him away!"

My eyes widened. Well, that was unexpected. The pug really thinks I'm trying to steal her little boyfriend. I've already got a husband, thanks. I don't need another guy hanging around for my father to torture too. Plus, um, hello? Sirius? Love of my life? Yeah, I'm pretty much settled. "You're insane." I replied calmly, "I don't give a darn about your little idiot boyfriend." I said in a convincing dry tone, ignoring a little lump that seemed form in my stomach at the words. It was in that moment, I looked up to see Draco, standing not too far away, over Daphne's shoulder. His face seemed almost crest fallen for a moment, before it quickly righted to proud smirk.

"He is not an idiot!" Shrieked Parkinson, outraged, "He is anything but…" She continued on for another moment or two, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. My eyes still fixed on Draco, who was quickly advancing over to me, the wretch, and the pug.

"You aren't even paying attention! What are you staring at?" Said pug face loudly, turning to see Draco, now standing next to her, "Oh you're doing that creepy eye gazing across the room thing again." She turned back to me, glaring, "Which just shows you're not listening to me at all!"

"Pansy, pet," Began Draco soothingly, his eyes not wavering from my own, a dark gleam in them, as he brushed Parkinson's hair back from her shoulder, "Why are you bothering with this wretch?" His eyes flickered darkly, before turning away from me to look at Parkinson. Who, in turn, was staring at him with an ardent expression on her face (her mind, most likely, hadn't moved past 'pet').

"But…" Pug face stuttered, obviously flustered by the first reciprocated affection she had probably seen from him ever, "You've been staring at her, Draco. You…you…" She stumbled off as Draco leaned in, and with what I almost could have sworn was a glance at me, placed a light kiss on her lips.

I stared at the scene, stunned, unable to look away, a weird feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I could vaguely see the cow Daphne staring smugly down at me from behind Draco and Parkinson, but I didn't really care. She wasn't important right now, and neither were the jeers that were coming from the rest of the table.

"Draco…" Cooed the pug, running her hand along the side of his face lovingly.

Draco smiled back at her, one could almost believe it was genuine, but I knew differently. I had seen that smile before, I had used it myself, and it was anything but genuine. I watched, blankly, as he swiveled back to me, "See that, Sinclair?" He began, sneering, "You haven't got a chance." And with that, he wrapped his arm around Parkinson's waist, and together they strolled off to the other side of the Slytherin table.

I couldn't help it; my gaze followed him. A lump forming in my throat to match the raging one in my stomach, I have no idea what's wrong with me...

A loud humph, drew my attention away from Draco and Parkinson, and I turned to watch Daphne smirk smugly down at me, before walking off to join the pair. I slumped back in my seat, looking down wildly at the floor, blood pounding away in my ears. Unconsciously, I reached up to play with my rings that hung low around my neck. What was wrong with me?

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, it's been soo long. I'm so sorry guys! Life's just been really really hectic for awhile now and I haven't had the time to write pretty much period. But I'm going to start trying to do much better and post again regularly. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this update, especially since I made you all wait forever and a day for it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 36**

**Tales of Pudding**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

Merlin, what have I done? I thought despairingly to myself as Pansy playfully bit my ear. Why had I just willingly subjected myself to this torment? I had avoided this very thing for years and, in a moment of pure insanity, I kiss Pansy? I'll never be rid of the horrible cow now, there's only one decent thing left for me to do…I'll have to marry her. Yes, I'll marry her then promptly off myself before the wedding night. That will get me out of it, no problem…On second thought, maybe I should just go jump off the astronomy tower after lunch. That'll solve all my problems, and in a less painful way too…

However, neither was really an option, my family's lives were at stake. I had to complete my mission, I was no coward and I would not back down. I thought to myself fiercely, as I began to dip my spoon into my vanilla pudding that I had selected for my lunch.

My only real option was to live with consequences of my actions, I kissed Pansy and I was just going to have to deal with it…

I felt Pansy's tongue slide down the column of my throat just as I made a brave attempt to take a bite of my food. Startled, I flung my hand up causing my pudding to fly backwards onto Pansy.

I turned to look at her, a wide, fake, grin plastered on my face that did not even come close to reaching my eyes as I fought desperately to keep a cheery appearance. For I could still feel Maria's eyes on me. However, Pansy's moon eyed expression, despite her pudding coated hair, did nothing to allay my fears of her trailing after me for the rest of my days.

"It's alright, Draco." She cooed, "It will wash out." Said Pansy, reaching up and stroking my face before giving me, a rather lengthy, kiss on the lips and darting off, "See you tonight, Draco!" She yelled over her shoulder, at a more than loud enough range for the whole table, maybe even the whole Great Hall, to hear. Thus, starting one of the rowdiest jeering and wolf whistling sessions I've heard come from the Slytherin table since I've been at Hogwarts. It was only then I felt my mask slip a little, as I turned to look at Maria.

The expression she wore was like someone had kicked her puppy, but she was still desperately trying to keep a straight face about whole thing. Her eyes met mine, and I forced up a smug smirk, feeling empowered from the many claps on the back I was receiving from my fellow male Slytherins.

She barely blinked, her eyes wide, almost confused, and then she turned away from me, blatantly backing down, as she looked down at her plate of food. I almost felt bad, except, she had started it. It's more than obvious that she doesn't give a 'darn' about me, besides; she has that dead prat she's in-love with. The great 'love of her life', Sirius Black. What did she need me for?

That's just it, nothing. She doesn't need me. Well, I guess, she does, in a way, need me. She'll never learn magic without my help, and if she doesn't learn magic, she can't save…

My thoughts trailed off and I looked away from Maria.

If she can't save the ponce, then maybe…

I turned back to Maria; briefly catching her gaze before she, again, looked away. I couldn't help but notice the weariness on her features. She must be so tired, with everything that's happened to her and her first real day at Hogwarts hadn't even ended yet. Did she really need me mucking up her life further by preventing her from saving…Black…?

"So tonight's the night, huh, Draco?" Said a random fellow Slytherin sixth year as he slapped my shoulder.

Plastering my trademark Malfoy smirk on, I turned from Maria to look at him, "Yeah, it's been coming for a long time now." I drawled, watching him return the smirk and back away.

"You're the man, Malfoy."

Perhaps I should have 'gotten' with Pansy sooner…

Leisurely, I turned back to look at Maria, but she was already gone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 37**

**Defective**

**P.O.V – Unknown**

_I don't feel right. I don't like it here. It makes me feel cold. I don't like feeling cold. I feel these pains sometimes. Hurts right here, right in my heart. It scares mommy and daddy that I hurt. They say it's bad. Daddy yelled at me for hours last time. Now I don't say anything. I still feel the pain though, like a tug. It's not like my hands, they burn. My heart doesn't burn, it tugs. _

_Why does it tug?_

**P.O.V - Maria Le Fay** _ * *_

Abruptly, I jolted upright off the cold stone floor on which I had fallen. An ugly look on my face, as I glared up at Snape, who had, once again, sent me into a comatose state with his taunting. I just had to have class with him today…

"You wanna do that again? I'm starting to like it." I growled at him, getting up off the floor. He just stared back at me, the slight beginning of a smirk on his face.

"You merely asked me a question, Le Fay. It is not my fault that you aren't _strong enough _to handle the truth."

My eyes widened furiously, "How dare you…"

"You are a poor excuse for a witch, Le Fay. A great come down for you, I am sure, but you have no talent for the arts whatsoever, and if not for your tendency to set things a flame, a talent that does not come from your Wizarding heritage I might add, you could be deemed a squib. If not for the likes of Albus Dumbledore, I would not be here; making a complete waste of what little is left of my evening."

Red, pure unadulterated red, filled my vision, and I could feel my wand twitch in my hand. I. Am. Not. Talentless. "Stupefy!" I cried out, pointing my wand at Snape, causing a red light to shoot out from its tip towards Snape, who deflected it with a mere wave of his wand.

"Better." He said in a bored monotone voice, "You might be able to hold your own against a two year old who's run off with their mother's wand now…"

I seethed.

"Meet me again tomorrow at 5:15, sharp. Don't be late and I expect to see at least the skill of a first year tomorrow…"

"Or what?" I snapped angrily, grabbing my bag of books off the floor, "You'll 'taunt' me into a coma again?"

Snape smiled, it wasn't a pleasant sight, "Le Fay, I have hardly said anything _yet_ to you that might warrant a coma. Smart off to me again and you will find yourself asleep for a very long time. Much longer than the five minutes you spent dosing on the floor…"

I clenched my fist around my bag strap, my other hand tightening around my wand. I'll show him first year level, matter a fact; I'll do him a couple years better…

"You do not want to know what I know. You do not want to ask me questions. You will not like what you hear and would most likely 'dose' off for a very long time. And, as much as I would love to never have to spend another hour and a half teaching you again, I can think of two very powerful wizards who would be very angry if I did so."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Snape cut me off,

"You will leave my presence now, Le Fay, and when you return, I expect a half decent spell from you, worthy of at least a child. Now go."

My eyes flashed, and I dropped my book bag back onto the floor, putting my hand on my hip, "No, I'm staying right here, just to tick you off, and if you don't like it, you can just…"

"Stupefy!" Snape exclaimed, raising his wand in my direction, causing me to fly backwards and slam into the wall, hard.

"That is how you do the spell." He said harshly, before walking forward and stepping over me on his way out the door. While I lay there, too weak and out of breath to even grab his ankle.

Maybe he had a point. I was supposed to be this great witch. All powerful and all that, and, despite Voldemort supposedly giving me my powers back on loan, I still showed no talent for the magical arts whatsoever. What was wrong with me? Why am I…defective? How I could I ever help to save Sirius this way?

I felt tears begin to sting in my eyes, as I sat up slowly. My chest still throbbing from the hex Snape had sent my way.

Of course, there was still Draco, who I was supposed to be meeting in the common room in a few minutes. Most of the students would probably still be at the feast, so we would have some privacy. Unless the pug decides to drop in…

I flashed back to earlier, the image of her and Draco together sticking out in my mind, taunting me, forever burned into my brain. I didn't even know why I cared, I have Sirius, I didn't need every guy on the planet chasing me around. I have a husband, whom I love dearly. Draco's just…

I closed my eyes, as I slowly stood. Draco was just…different. When I looked in his eyes, I saw…I saw me. I saw someone who was like me and that's…I've never had that.

I opened my eyes and walked forward, grabbing my book bag off the ground, before turning around and walking out of the dungeon in direction of the common room.

Sirius and I are, and have never been, alike. He was noble, whereas me, I'm not. Not really. I can be brave, stick out my neck when it counts, when I care, but noble? For all the right reasons, noble? Never. I couldn't care less. If it hadn't been for Sirius…I'm not a good person. Given my way, I'd totally…I don't have a overly self-righteous bone in my body. If you pick on me, I care, if I hate you and you're messing with someone, I care, if somehow you got in good with me, I'd care if something happened to you. Besides that…I honestly don't give a darn. What Sirius sees in me…

Draco and I come from similar backgrounds, sort of. He was tortured and pushed into becoming a Death Eater. And he went along with it, for his family, because it was his family. I am no different. My father is the Dark Lord, he tortured and pushed me into becoming the Dark Witch. Was, is, that so different? Sirius was pushed too, but he…he had something else. He wouldn't give in, wouldn't cave. He's not like Draco and me. We're both weak souls, we lack courage, and faith, everything that a true hero should be made of, and that's why we're both so messed up. We're not heroes, we're villains, villains trying to be what they're not and failing miserably.

"Cunning Slytherins." I said softly, to the damp slimy wall in front of me, watching as it gave way to the Slytherin common room, where I saw Draco was already waiting.

Maybe we should both just stop trying.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 38**

**Mistaken**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

This was it, there she was, the girl I cared nothing for, absolutely nothing, staring at me with an unusually, for her, calm expression. I felt a twinge of concern shoot through me, I know better than anyone what could lay beyond a 'calm' exterior, plus I didn't like the way she was clutching her side…

"You okay?" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself. I saw her eyebrows lift and I quickly backtracked, "You're no good to me out of sorts after all." I drawled, rising to my feet from the chair I had been lounging on, "It'll already be hard enough to teach you magic as your normal weepy self already."

Maria's pursed her lips, but otherwise said nothing as she began to limp her way over to me.

I frowned, no sarcastic come back? What was wrong with her? I tilted my head slightly, looking her over for wounds as I walked over to her. Still not convinced the limp was the only thing wrong, I placed my hands on her shoulders to steady her, "You sure you're feeling okay?" I asked softly, leaning in close to her as I attempted to move a strand of hair out of her eyes, causing her to leap back away from me, wincing upon impact.

"I'm fine." Replied Maria, sucking in a deep breath as she avoided my eyes.

I looked her over again before replying, "Oh, yeah, completely fine. I've heard limping around in obvious pain is the big new thing this year. Top notch job at it, by the way, I'm sure you'll win a prize."

Maria frowned as she sank down into the nearest armchair, "Very funny." She replied sternly.

I frowned, concerned, as I walked over to her, "What happened?" I asked seriously. If Pansy did this to her…I swear…I thought angrily to myself even as I fought to hide my anger from Maria, "Tell me." I demanded, in the gentlest tone I could summon as I knelt beside her.

Maria blinked at me blankly, before turning her head away from me to look at the fireplace, "Snape." She said, after a moment had past, her voice so soft that, had I not been listening intently, I could have missed it, "I had class with him. He said some things, invoked some memories, proved that I am incapable of performing magic with any skill whatsoever…"

"We'll just have to prove him wrong then." I replied, cutting her off, and drawing her attention back to me, "I'll have people calling you the 'oh powerful Dark Witch' within the week." I smiled, as she giggled, and turned to look away from me. I was glad to be responsible for that laugh, though, I'm startled that she was confiding in me again…after what happened this afternoon…

My mind flashed back to her mysteriously leaving the Slytherin table after seeing me with Pansy. I shuddered internally at remembering Pansy's fawning before another memory brought itself to light…

"_I don't give a darn about your little idiot boyfriend."_

I frowned, all the old anger at the comment rushing back. What was I doing? Trying to comfort her…she had her wonderful dead husband to do that. I opened my mouth to launch a sarcastic comment, but Maria had already turned back to me, a furious expression to match my own on her face,

"Why are you acting like you care? You're the glorious Parkinson's boyfriend." She snapped angrily, standing up, only to lean back against the chair, using it to take weight off her hurt side.

"And you're the dead Sirius Black's wife." I snarled back, also standing up, so that we were now facing each other. I watched as a hurt expression washed over her features, and I felt a small pang of regret at my words, despite their ring of truth.

"Exactly," Maria replied firmly, though her voice was shaky to my own ears, "Which is why I don't give a darn about you or you me. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I replied angrily.

I'm not sure which one of us moved in that moment, but suddenly she was in my arms and I was kissing her with everything I had. All of it, all of my anger towards her and the prat Black, at the Dark Lord, my father for putting my family in this position, my fear that I would fail, that I would soon find myself in Maria's predicament desperately trying to save the ones I love, everything. And in return I felt her confusion, about herself, about who she truly was, about her magic, her pain, about her life, what had been done to her and Black, her immense helplessness and her fury because of it. The kiss was purely us, all of us. Nothing was hidden in this moment, we knew everything about the other.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it was all gone and I was left there alone to stare at the sobbing face of Maria Le Fay. I watched as a horrified expression formed on her face as she stared back at me in shock.

"Maria…" I began, my voice still rough from the kiss, but then, just like before, she was gone.

**Author's note: Reviews? :) lol. I would like to know what everybody thought of this chapter because I'm really worried about it lol. But I'm so excited I finally got to write it, finally, because I've had the scene in my head since the beginning of this story so yep...yeah...um...reviews? lol :) Please?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 39**

**Repercussions**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay **

I feel sick, my whole body's shaking, and…oh Merlin, I want to throw up. I want to wipe what I just did off the map. I want to never have done it. How could I do it? How could I? I thought furiously to myself as I walked nonsensically down the hallway towards my bedroom.

What could I have possibly been thinking that would have made me…

'_Maybe we should both just stop trying.'_

My eyes closed, isn't that what a bad person does? Cheats on the guy she loves and is trying to save with the guy she barely knows and who is supposed to be helping her save the aforementioned guy who is also her husband? Hadn't I already realized that I'v never been good and that it makes no sense for me to start now?

But then Sirius…

I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest and the urge to throw up became almost unbearable.

Was I that far removed from myself? The girl that he'd helped me discover? Of course I was, I barely remember her. I barely remember anything, thanks to Voldemort. I just pretend I do. I pretend to know what it feels like to be Maria Le Fay, the Dark Witch, when I haven't got a clue. I'm still the same girl they pulled out of the insane asylum, just with more baggage. Who knows, maybe I'm still there.

I sighed to myself when I arrived at the door to my room. The words, _Becky Sinclair_, looking back at me, was that who I was? I had decided not too long ago, that I was Maria Le Fay, but I'm not. Not really, I'm just some sort of weird Becky/Maria hybrid that doesn't fit in anywhere, or with anyone.

I shut my eyes, still losing the battle against the stream of tears that fell from them.

Sirius…I thought to myself painfully, my full being filled with regret. I never should have kissed Draco Malfoy and I never should have allowed myself to think of him as anything more than a means to an end. That was my mistake, it will not happen again. I resolved, as I opened the door to my room, unsurprised to see Sirius sitting on my bed, his expression hid from me in the darkness. And, just like that, I knew. I knew that he knew. We're bonded, even despite his death, in fact, that had only made the bond stronger. It would have been no problem for him sense it, to feel it, to feel what I had felt.

"I'm sorry." I said simply, swallowing hard, "I'm sorry that's the only thing I can say to you. That I have nothing else to give."

I felt the air around me shift as I heard the door shut behind me.

"Sirius…" I began, my voice beginning to betray my emotions, just as I was cut off by Sirius' lips on my own.

It was a hard kiss, possessive, as if he was trying to devour me whole and keep me for his own. It was different from any of the other kisses we had shared. It was a claim, and it felt…not fair. All of it, what I had done, how I had hurt him…

I tried to pull away. I needed to talk. I had to explain…but he wouldn't let me. I felt my back hit hard against the wall, causing me to hiss slightly from the early damage from Snape's curse, but Sirius ignored it. His lips moving to the column of my throat.

"Sirius…" I gasped, "I need to…"

"Don't talk." He replied roughly, before cutting me off with another possessive kiss.

But we needed to; I had to get this out. I couldn't just…we couldn't just sweep what I'd done under the rug.

I felt Sirius' hands rip my robe off my shoulders, its remnants dropping onto the ground.

"Sirius…" I tried again, as his lips moved to my throat, nibbling on the soft skin he found there, his hands wandering to my chest, "Stop, we have to talk." I said, but it came out as more of a moan, though the words were clear.

I felt his hold on me tighten for a second, before he, reluctantly, let go and backed away from me.

I took in a deep breath, trying to desperately regain some composure. My hand automatically going to the two wedding rings that hung low around my neck, while I reached to turn on the light. Allowing me for the first time, to see Sirius, his clothes were in complete disarray and he had a half mad glint in his eyes that only caused me to hurt even more.

"You wanted to talk?" He snarled, causing me to flinch.

"Yes, I did." I replied softly, nodding.

He raised his eyebrows, "I thought you already said the 'only thing you could say'?"

I bit my lip regretfully, "Sirius…" I began.

"I'm not holding you to me you know. You don't have to help me. You don't have to have anything to do with me. You could go off and do whatever you want, but don't do this!" Sirius growled, "Don't say you'll stay with me and then run off behind my back!"

I shut my eyes, silently willing this not to be happening, "I didn't want it to happen, Sirius." I said, opening my eyes, "I didn't."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, disbelief written all over his face, "You didn't?" He scoffed, "We're linked, Maria, I know exactly what you feel, always. So don't you dare try to lie to me."

I felt anger rise up from deep inside me, "Do you? Then can you feel how confused I am right now? How lost? I don't know who I am! I'm supposed to be the great and powerful Maria Le Fay, but I can't even muster up a half decent spell! That girl, she's foreign to me, Sirius! I don't even have all of her memories, just all of her problems. Which is very confusing, because I still have all of Becky's memories too, and sometimes, I can't even tell which is me. What I'm supposed to be feeling...,nothing! Which is exactly what I am! Nothing! I am nothing! Not Maria, not Becky, there's nobody here! I keep trying to wear this big strong face, but I have nothing to back it up, and how am I ever supposed to save you? Really? I can't even save myself, Sirius. I am losing it here and that's why I kissed Malfoy. That's why it happened. Because I am so confused about myself and who I am, that I looked to the first person who was around that I could identify with and it was him. And I'm sorry. I love you, I do, and I never meant for it to happen. But I'm not her, I'm not either of them, I see that now. I'm not Maria, I'm not Becky, and I don't know who I am. I don't even remember…" I ranted, before finally shrinking to the ground, sobbing.

Several moments past before I heard Sirius kneel down beside me, resting his hand on my back comfortingly, "I'm sorry." He replied hoarsely, "I'm sorry I can't be there for you more and help remind you of who you were and who you are now. But I want you to know, I love all incarnations of you, every last one, and I'll do whatever I can to help you to be restored."

Slowly I looked up at him, I could clearly see the anguish and love on his face, but all I felt was pain. Whether he saw this, or sensed it, he pulled me into his arms all the same and I clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go and I knew he felt the same way.

"You were such the spirited thing when I first met you." Said Sirius after some time had past, stroking my hair as I breathed him in, my head resting against his chest, "And so was I. We clashed horribly. I even hit you once, gave you black eye." He said chuckling, "Of course within a week, I had a matching set of my own. All's fair, as the saying goes."I laughed, causing him to chuckle again before continuing, "You tried to make up with me eventually, something about never caring about someone properly before. I didn't buy it of course, what did that mean? That all your hexes were your way of flirting? I should have known better. But I didn't at that point. Not quite. Not until I started spying on you by using my animagus form…"

"Amicus." I said, sighing into his chest.

I felt his body tense slightly, "Very good. See? You remember some things…now what was my form?"

"Sirius, I don't even remember what an animagus is." I replied, giggling.

"Oh, well, it's a complicated transfiguration spell that allows a wizard, or a witch, to transform into an animal at will, and retain their right mind. James and I taught ourselves how at fifteen." He said proudly.

"The things you learn…" I replied, grinning happily, "So, then I didn't know you were an ani…whatever? And you were spying on me? Boy, I must have been ticked when I found out…"

"Don't worry," Sirius began, chuckling, "You were. You slapped me."

"Did I?" I replied laughing, "Did you slap me back?"

"Of course not, I was too in-love with you at the time."

I smiled as I snuggled tighter against his chest, "Tell me more." I demanded softly.

A demand that he hastened to comply with, his deep voice lulling me to sleep, as he recounted memories of our past time together, memories that I could no longer remember.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was another one that I had looked forward to writing and I hope that I excuted it well and that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really do wait anxiously for reviews, seriously, so please help a writer out and give some feedback. lol Not that I'm demanding or anything...:)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**And Then I Remember**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

I…kissed her. I thought to myself, my heart still pounding erratically in my chest.

"_Exactly, which is why I don't give a darn about you or you me. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

Neither of us was clear. We're both so far from clear that it's not even funny, it's utterly pathetic.

I allowed my hand to idly brush my lips as I sank down into the nearest armchair.

I'd never felt this way about anyone before. Never touched someone, kissed them, and felt like I belonged, truly belonged. But then, that's when I remember. I remember the tears in her eyes, the horror on her face, and then everything loses focus.

I felt my jaw stiffen, and I swallowed hard, my hand clenched around the end of the armrest.

She betrayed him, the great prat, with me, and she hated herself for it. I could see it in her eyes, feel it. She loves him, Maria loves the prat, and I know it. I felt her love for him and it made me sick. What did he ever do for her? Honestly? Why was he the one….the great traitor Black and he gets the…

I shut my eyes tightly; I could feel rage threatening to consume me. It figures that even in death, the traitor would still find a way to bollocks things up.

Angrily, my eyes shot open. There had to be something I could do. Some way to release this horrible tension that was building inside me.

My head turned as I heard the common room wall open, and I watched Pansy walk in. I felt a smirk form on my face as I looked her body up and down. She'll do.

**Author's Note: Huh, well, this is short. I meant for it to be longer, but Draco went against my wishes and caused the chapter to end waaay sooner than planned lol (I was going to introduce so much in this chapter, but oh well, blame Draco). But I feel that it fits his character better than what I wanted to do lol (don't you love it when the characters run the show). Anyway, my original original (yep, that wasn't a typo) plan was to tack this type of small Draco P.O.V bit at the end of the last chapter, but I liked the end of the last one so much, that I didn't want to spoil it with this. So you're left with this short pathetic little thing. **

**I actually considered leaving it out of the story, but I really couldn't. It's all apart of setting the stage for the next several chapters and really concludes the first part of the Return of the Dark Witch (this story is continuing, but I have it divided into parts in my head so I know where I'm going with it). Things are about to get a lot darker from here on out folks, just a warning. And, to make the author's note almost as long as the chapter, I will say this: this story has roughly 20 to 30 chapters left before it concludes (depends on how short the chapters are lol) and there will be a part 3 (like whole new story part three). I know the title of it, but I'm witholding it for spoiler reasons (it's not too bad, but I'm not quite ready for that much dot connecting from you guys lol) and I do know how it all ends. Yep, so there are the hints for the future to help make up for the small chapter (more like interlude?) A full length chapter will be up soon :) I promise. **

**Also, a quick shout out of thanks to *drum roll* UndercoverHufflepuff, who loyally reviews each and every chapter. Thanks a whole bunch, you always make my day with your reviews. And Musings of a Shaken Mind (aka Becky) Thank you for the awesome review. I'm always excited when I see that people actually like what I am writing and your review made me really happy, so thanks for that :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 41**

**What You Feel**

**P.O.V – Unknown**

_I love my brother. He's nice to me…sometimes. Mommy loves him best. He listens to her. I don't listen. I don't wanna. _

_My daddy used to love me. But then I burned him. He used to like I didn't listen…now he just makes me hurt so I do. It doesn't feel like my hands, it's a different hurt. I didn't want to burn him! _

_I miss my auntie. She loves me. She loves my hands too. She likes that they hurt, but she won't tell me why. _

_Auntie got mad at daddy once. She said he shouldn't hurt me so much, that I'm special to the lord, and then he showed the burn. Auntie just laughed, she said my real daddy would have thought it was funny too. What did she mean? My daddy is my real daddy and he didn't think it was funny at all…_

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I shot upright out of bed, tears streaming down my cheeks as I gasped for air. It seemed now that every time I closed my eyes, these thoughts came back to me. These random fragmented thoughts that I couldn't even place, except I must have had them when I was a little girl.

I ran my hands over my face, struggle to breathe, I barely noticed the obvious scorch marks on the bed. It was a wonder I hadn't burnt the place to the ground yet in my sleep.

I chuckled lightly. Maybe Voldemort wasn't letting me, he did have control of my powers after all.

I sighed to myself, lowering my hands. There were so many things I still didn't understand. I couldn't even begin to name them all, and a part of me didn't want too. Since my talk slash fight with Sirius, I had been doing better, emotionally. I actually almost felt stable, if that could be believed. It probably had something to do with Sirius visiting me whenever he could to share with me stories about him and my past self. It made me feel more connected to her…me, and him. So, in that respect, I was better than I had been in awhile, except for the dreams and, well, Dra…Malfoy.

We hadn't even looked in each other's direction since the kiss, let alone work together in any capacity. How Voldemort was even letting Sirius stick around because of this, I don't know, but I wasn't going to question it. If it wasn't for Sirius…I'd break, just shatter into so many little pieces I'd never be quite able to put myself back together again. I need him, but Draco?

I shut my eyes tightly, as I threw my legs over the side of the bed, my hands clenching my sheets tightly. As I fought myself from remembering the kiss we had shared. I didn't want to think about it, my infidelity. Despite the fact, if one really thought about it, I was technically a widower, but that was beside the point. I still regularly saw my husband, it didn't matter that he was dead.

Boy, that sounded insane didn't it? I thought to myself, openly laughing as I opened my eyes and stood up, reaching blindly for my robes that lay at the foot of my bed. I never was that careful with my clothes.

But what…I thought for the first time. What would happen to me after I saved Sirius? Saving him meant sparing him from an eternal hell with my father, but what did that entail exactly? He was still going to be dead, unless there's a spell to bring someone back from the dead, but I'm not under the impression there is, after all, I have been studying the history of magic. And there's not a mention of people coming back from the other side…so…

I slid out of my pajamas; letting them flutter to the ground as I reached for my shirt. My mind whirring as I slipped it on and began to button it up.

Even after I saved Sirius from my father he would still be dead and just because he would no longer be attached to Voldemort didn't mean he still wouldn't be attached to…well…me. But would either of us really mind that result? Hadn't that been what we'd been wanting? Us, together forever, hearts intertwined and all that?

I grabbed my skirt off the bed, pulling it up my legs to settle around my hips, before I slipped on my robe and reached for my socks.

But what if Sirius wanted to go to Heaven after it was all over? Even though he'd be with me, he'd still be trapped here. Only, not really here, but not really there either, just like an apparition that never really was. Did he want to be that? My ghost? I'd never really thought about it before…never let myself.

I grabbed my socks as I sat back down on my bed, pulling them on quickly and reaching for my shoes.

I couldn't be late for my first class today. I absolutely couldn't, because today was my first lesson with Dumbledore. It was finally going to happen. It had been a week since I had seen him, as I didn't include meal times in the Great Hall, the last time I had been in his presence, one on one, had been my sorting, when he had given me back Sirius' and my wedding rings.

Instinctively, my hand grasped the two bands around my neck, as my other fought to pull on my shoe.

The rings meant the world to me. I would be eternally grateful that Dumbledore had seen fit to give them back.

I released the rings and tightened my shoelace before pulling on, and repeating the same action, with the other shoe before standing up again.

I could feel excitement coursing through my veins. Today I was finally going to start unlocking some of my memories. Hopefully ones that made sense and didn't involve me passing out cold on the floor. I thought, remembering angrily how Snape had managed to make me pass out at everyone of his classes this week. Only to taunt me further about how weak I am and how he's only teaching me because of Dumbledore and my father. Although, he's never specifically said 'Voldemort', but it's been implied.

I grabbed my brush off my nightstand and began to run it quickly though my hair as I approached the floor length mirror. I looked terrible per the usual. Of course that could be easily be attributed to the absolutely wonderful sleep I've been getting. I thought to myself, admiring the heavy bags under my eyes before setting my brush back down on the table and exiting my room. Only pausing as I shut the door.

I really wasn't looking forward to passing through the common room. One can only see the pug and Draco making out so many times before wanting to throw up. It seemed that, every since their public display at lunch on day one, that the two have been dating. Despite the kiss Draco and I had shared, but then, I had remained loyal to Sirius after so…well it didn't mean I enjoyed Parkinson and Draco, I must remember to think of him as Malfoy, kissing. In fact, it was almost…painful? Oh I did not just think that. I've spent the whole week talking myself out of…and now I go and think…

I sighed to myself, irritated, as I slowly turned away from my bedroom door and began to walk down the long green hallway to the common room. With any luck, I gotten up too early for them, and by them I mean the pug and Dra…Malfoy, to be there. Since all their appearances seemed to be much later in the day. I would hardly think they'd be up six am, but you never know I suppose. I mused, rounding the final bend into the common area. Where, naturally, I saw Draco sitting alone by the fire place.

I stopped dead in my tracks. We hadn't been alone together since the kiss and I wasn't real eager to be alone with him again anytime soon. Despite the fact that I knew we had to patch things up to at least civil levels soon or Voldemort would take away Sirius, as a part of me had feared all week. How ironic that I need to be close to Draco, oh damn it, I mean Malfoy, to be with and save Sirius.

I bit my lip as I stared openly at Malfoy, who, for his part, was merely gazing into the fire, a pensive expression on his face. It was nice for once, to look at him without seeing pug hanging off of him, and this, this was a nice unobstructed view.

He really was quite good looking; it wasn't a wonder that most of the Slytherin girl population, and even some of guy population, were after him. Although, now that Parkinson's hooked him, I suppose it's all rather meaningless now. I wonder what he sees in her? All I've ever noticed is that she's a total troll posing as a girl, nothing spectacular. Nothing worthy of him.

I forced myself to look away. Going down that road, even in my thoughts, led to no good.

Sirius' words wandered back to me,

"_We're linked, Maria, I know exactly what you feel, always."_

Yes, thinking of Malfoy, in any capacity, was not good, not good at all. It is…well…unfaithful…that's what it is. Wait. No. That would imply. No. Oh, I just need to get out of here and then I'll be fine. Maybe if I run for it, I can make it past him, out the wall, how strange that I just thought that, and to Dumbledore's office. As soon as I do that, I'll be fine, perfectly fine even. Somebody will name something after me, that's how happy and fine I'll be. I thought to myself irrationally, my pulse quickening as I officially stepped into the common room, alerting Draco to my presence.

I froze, so much for my running idea, as I watched him turn in his seat to look at me. His expression immediately darkening considerably before changing to a cold indifferent smirk. I was beginning to hate that look. The one that reeked of total and utter lies, I should know, I wore it myself often enough.

"Malfoy." I said, my voice sounding almost shaky to my own ears. What was wrong with me? Be the confident witch you know you are! I thought to myself furiously.

"Le Fay." He replied casually, not even bothering to rise from his chair, "Up early this morning are we?"

"Obviously," I replied coolly, taking a few steps closer to both him and the exit, "I'm not alone apparently."

"Apparently." Said Draco in a bored tone, turning away from me to gaze back into the fire.

I could feel myself beginning to fume at his indifference. He was acting as if I was not even worth his time and after….how dare he!

"Care to actually face me when you talk, Malfoy?" I launched angrily, moving forward to stand directly in front of him. Only to be infuriated further when he looked up at me nonchalantly and simply replied,

"Do I have a choice?"

Irrational rage filled my veins, he kissed me and then he treats me like….

Sirius. All my livid and out of place thoughts grinded to a halt. What was I doing? I had Sirius and here I was…

I shook my head, as if coming out of a daze, "I…I," I began, stuttering slightly, not even looking at Dra…Malfoy, "I have to go." I finished, turning and walking away from him towards the exit, when I felt a hand clasp my wrist. I turned to face Draco, a look of seriousness on his face, his gray eyes piercing into my own, "Don't." I said softly.

"Why?" He replied huskily, and I watched his eyes drift to my lips.

I frowned, "You know why." I replied, irritated, trying to reach my arm away, "Now let me go before I make you." I said lowly, meeting his lustful gaze with a glare.

"You make me?" Said Draco amused.

I batted my eyes before giving him a demure smile. I watched as his face relaxed for a second, before I allowed some flames to form on my wrist, scorching him instantly and causing him to release me.

"What did you do that for?" He questioned me angrily, clutching his burnt hand.

I smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Malfoy." Then, without another word, I turned and left the common room.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Chapter 42**

**Help From a Gryffindor**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

My burnt hand seared, but the only thing I could think about was her. Maria was slowly consuming me and I could tell she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. But then, neither am I. She wanted to play this game? Then fine. I'll play. Soon trying to get rid of me will be the least of her problems.

I thought to myself while I released my burnt hand, whipping my wand out from my pocket with my other, "Sanoignis". I muttered through gritted teeth, pointing my wand at my hand, watching as it slowly began to heal.

Oh yes, I could play quite well.

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

Minutes had past before my heartbeat was able to slow, though my cheeks still remained flushed from my latest encounter with Draco. However, all I could think about was Sirius. How he was feeling this too. The power Draco has over me must stop, has to stop. I can't take much more. Push pull, push pull, I choose Sirius alright, universe? I choose Sirius! I thought fiercely to myself, just before I whipped around the nearest corner and ran headlong into a solid object. I fell back immediately, landing hard on the ground. Anger and annoyance surging through me, do people not look where they're going anymore?

"You know, you might want to start watching where your going. One of these days you just might mow down the wrong person." I said menacingly, looking up, only to see no one there and nothing in front of me. I frowned, turning to look behind me. No one was there either. I turned back, confused.

"What the?" I muttered to myself, looking wildly around at the empty hallway. I know I'm at a school for witches and wizards and that I myself am somewhat of an…abnormality…but this was beyond weird. A person just doesn't fall over nothing, "Alright, who's there?" I asked the empty space, irritated as I slowly stood, "Who thought tripping the new girl would be funny? Parkinson, is it you? Because I could care less about you and your new boy toy." I said as I began to slowly turn in a circle, scanning the area cautiously, a familiar heat beginning to build in my right hand.

Just as fear began to take hold in my heart, what if this wasn't the pug? What if this had something to do with Voldemort and his hold on Sirius? My eyes narrowed, anger flowing through my veins. I was tired of being made to feel low by the man who gave me 'life' and if I was made to choke on my own flames later then so be it, "You know, 'buddy', I really don't like being toyed with. So if this is your idea of a game. You tried to play with the wrong witch." I growled, letting the heat in my hand surge to a flame. My arm tensing as I prepared to set the whole hallway on fire. No one messed with me and I'm sure someone here could put it out later. I'm in a school of magic after all.

Then, all of a sudden, the world went still. A strange familiarity filling my soul, I had done something like this before. I had…oh my god.

The fire in my hand vanished and I fell to knees clutching my head. An onslaught of memories hitting me all at once and it was nothing like it had been in the past. I saw men, women, and… children…collapsing in front of me, either screaming from the lick of flames or falling away in a wave of a strange green light. Over and over again, a never ending body count at my hand, every one of them begging for mercy from the Dark Witch, mercy from me.

Tears began to build up in the corners of my eyes, "No, no, stop it," I could hear my voice mutter from far away, as the images continued to flash through my mind, "Stop it!" I heard myself shriek, shutting my eyes tightly, hoping to stop the flow of images, but it didn't work. Nothing ever would, my hands were beyond soaked in blood, my very soul was stained.

"Becky," I heard a gentle voice say in the distance, as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. The contact breaking the torturous wave of images, I opened my eyes slowly. The world taking a moment to focus itself,

"Harry?" I asked questioningly, frowning. What was my godson doing down here? I wondered, staring up at Harry, who had a look of concern on his face, a cloak clutched tightly in his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, searching my face.

I blinked, staring back at him, before closing my eyes briefly and shaking my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, "I'm fine." I replied, opening my eyes as I rose to my feet, rejecting the hand he offered for help, "It was nothing."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Didn't look like nothing to me. You were on the ground having a fit Becky."

I gritted my teeth, looking away from him. Did everyone at Hogwarts have to know that I'm mentally unstable?

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now." I replied gruffly, turning my head, but not quite meeting his gaze, "Just a momentary," I paused briefly, "panic attack." I said, raising my eyes to look up at him, though I carefully avoided his scar, my usual bravado falling back in to place.

Panic attack. Nice one Le Fay. The memories were enough to make anyone panic and it sure as heck felt like an attack, "Now, if you don't mind Potter, I'm late for something." I said coolly, skirting past him, "But thanks for the concern." I could barely stand to be in his presence any longer. His parents were dead because of me. Because I hadn't been there to help, to protect him, like I should have been, and now I'm useless. Some godmother I turned out to be.

"I don't know, seemed like a lot more than just a panic attack to me." I heard Harry say from behind me. I stiffened. This had been just what I needed, another person being witness to the hysterics of 'Becky Sinclair', was nothing sacred? Did he want me to tell him I had just watched myself murder a seemingly endless wave of people? No, I don't think so. I don't even want to tell myself.

I turned around to face Harry, an icy expression on my face, "Like I said Potter, thanks for the concern." I shot him a small fake smile, and began to turn away again.

"I know we don't know each other very well, Becky. But I know it can be overwhelming here. Especially when you didn't even know that magic existed before and I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

He almost sounded sincere. I thought to myself, though I willed my expression to remain unchanged.

But with my unfortunate connection to Voldemort, my murderous past, and my uncertain future, I couldn't affor have my godson affiliated with me. I refused to put him at risk anymore than I already had, "Sorry Potter," I began cruelly, tilting my head, "I don't take help from Gryffindors." I gave him a curt smile, before turning around and walking away.

That should keep him away from me. Never mind that I used to be a Gryffindor or that my husband was one, oh well what's one more lie.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been soooooo long. College was really awful this past semester. I say 'past' because I just finished finals so I'm free to write and update as often as I want now for the next few months. Anyway, this chapter has been in the works for the past couple of months, but my english class was really rough on me and my professor's comments were enough to make me almost not want to write at all ever again, so yeah. But I did get this completed so my self-esteem is feeling a little better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 43**

**What You're Searching For**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I can do this. I'm not frightened, really. I'm fine. One hundred percent completely…oh who am I kidding. I thought to myself, staring down the gargoyle that, as soon as I had to the courage to utter the words, would reveal the staircase that would lead me to Dumbledore, and possibly important information about my past. Normally, I suppose, I wouldn't have even wasted my time with the whole staring competition part, but after what I just relived? What's the saying? That some stones are better left unturned, or something like that…maybe it's right. Maybe something's are just better left hidden. Maybe it's better that I forgot most of my 'before' life. But then again…there's Sirius.

I reached up to clasp the two wedding rings that I wore around my neck, willing myself to take comfort in them. Because when I touched them, I could almost feel Sirius' arms around me, telling me everything was going to be okay and that I would be alright. Despite it all, despite that he was the one who really needed comforting.

I took a deep breath, releasing my hold on the rings. I can't afford to waste any more time with fear, "Alright, gargoyle, you win. I give up." I said raising my hands in surrender to the stone statue, "You're the clearly the better monster here, and all I can say is," I leaned forward so my face and the gargoyle's were inches apart, "Acid Pops." I jumped backwards as the statue leapt aside, the wall behind it sliding away to reveal a long spiral staircase, "Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself, taking another deep breath before making my way up the staircase.

**P.O.V- Draco Malfoy**

Responsibility, duty, unfailing loyalty to the Dark Lord; all these things I had been raised on since birth. They hadn't seemed so difficult in my younger years, before I truly understood what they meant. Sometimes I even question if my father even knew what he had been getting himself into, but such thoughts were of no consequence now. We're Death Eaters, and nothing can change that. I thought to myself firmly as I headed off to the Room of Requirement to work on that blasted cabinet.

All I had to do was repair the damned thing and then everything would be the way it's supposed to be again. My family would be safe, our glory restored to our rightful place as the Dark Lord's right hand, successfully outing that traitor Snape. Yes, everything would be perfect again alright, except…Maria, but I could take care of her. A powerful witch with no magic? She'd be no trouble at all.

A small smirk formed on my face, as I reached the seventh floor.

I wonder what reward the Dark Lord could possibly bestow upon me and my family for, not only succeeding in my mission, but delivering him his obviously wayward daughter as well? All my problems would be solved forever...

"I know what you're thinking, Draco Malfoy." Said a sweet voice from behind me, just as I reached the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

I turned to see a small blonde girl, in Hufflepuff robes, staring at me; a serious expression upon her face. I tilted my head, frowning. She looked almost familiar, like one of Pansy's friends, but younger, "You related to Daphne Greengrass?" I asked, struggling to place her, as I temporarily ignored her words.

A small smile graced her face, causing her eyes to sparkle a little, "Yes, I'm her little sister, Astoria." She said simply, "Thank you for noticing."

Sister…ah yes. I remember now. The Greengrass scandal a few years back, when their youngest daughter had been the first in their family, not only to be not sorted into Slytherin House, but to also be sorted into, I eyed Astoria's robes distastefully, Hufflepuff.

My lip curled in distain, "Yeah, well, I'm sure your sister would be appalled at the resemblance." I drawled, watching as her face fell a little, "Now if you don't mind…" I began, as I started to turn away from her.

"Draco, no, you're going the wrong way." Said Astoria, mild alarm in her voice.

I turned back, eyebrows raised, mildly bewildered. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much." She began apologetically, "But I don't see everything. Only those things that are important to," Astoria paused, looking away from me as she struggled to form her words. I remained still. What was this girl on about? It almost sounded as if…but no. She couldn't be. She was just off her rocker that was all.

I reached for my wand from within my robes, preparing to erase her memory as I had Zabini when he had been on the verge of discovering my plans.

Astoria looked back at me, her brown eyes almost pleading, "What I don't see isn't important, but you have to listen to me." She took a few steps closer to me so that we were a mere couple of feet apart, "You have to stay away from her. Cut off contact. Don't have anything to do with her at all."

I frowned, confused, my grip loosening on my wand as I stilled. My heart suddenly racing, "Who? Who are you going on about?"

I watched as she took in a deep breath, hesitation suddenly filling her face. Before she bit her lip and took a step back from me.

An irrational insanity filled me, and I released my hold on my wand completely as I reached out and grabbed Astoria's shoulders, halting her movement, "Who, Astoria?" I demanded to know, crazed, watching as tears filled her eyes, fear on her face, "Who am I supposed to stay away from?"

"You weren't supposed to do this." Said Astoria, attempting to wrench free of my grasp to no avail.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to me with any bloody warnings then." I replied, causing her to still in my arms and she met my eyes warily.

"I don't know everything." Astoria said softly.

"I believe we already covered that part of the conversation." I drawled back, irritated.

"Are you going to let me go first?"

"No." I replied without missing a beat.

Astoria bit her lip, "Becky Sinclair." She whispered suddenly, "Stay away from her and certainly don't do what you were thinking about earlier."

A wave surprise and shock rippled through me and I released Astoria before taking a step back from her.

How did she…?

I blinked as I struggled to get air back into my lungs, "Why…? How…?" I stuttered, my eyes latching onto her soft brown ones.

Astoria gave a small smile, "I believe we already covered this part of the conversation." She replied gently, biting back any evidence of sarcasm though I knew it was there. Her brown eyes twinkled back at me kindly, despite her previous fear, "I hope you find what you're searching for Draco Malfoy. But stay away from Becky Sinclair. She has her own destiny and will only cause you pain." Said Astoria before she turned and walked away from me; leaving me alone to digest her words.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 44**

**Away**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

"You seem changed since I saw you last." Said Dumbledore introspectively, as he observed me from across his desk, I shifted in my seat at his words.

I could see how he could think that, since I couldn't even bring myself to meet his eyes; choosing instead to nervously play with my wedding rings. Pulling them back and forth, back and forth, around my neck again and again, struggling not to say the words that must be said.

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back into his chair, a sympathetic look on his face. I flinched. I didn't want or need his pity.

"Why did you even let me into this school?" I asked softly, still refusing to look at him and instead focusing my attention on the moving portraits on the walls. Of which all the subjects were shaking their heads at me.

"Because I always knew you weren't Tom." Replied Dumbledore gently.

I turned to look at him, frowning. Who was this 'Tom' person? "Who?" I asked confused.

Dumbledore gave me a small smile, "Your father's name was not always Voldemort, Maria. He was a boy once, with a normal name and face to go along with it."

I looked down at my wedding rings, staring hard at them for a moment before releasing them, turning back up at Dumbledore, "Tom." I said, testing the name out on my tongue. I was a daughter of a Tom. No, it still didn't feel right.

"He disliked the name as well." Said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, as he stared back at me.

I bit my lip. I disliked the thought of having anything in common with my father, "Oh." I said simply.

"Tom always had a fascination with the extraordinary. It was not enough for him to be…common. He thought such things were beneath him."

Well that explains my mother…I thought bitterly to myself. My father couldn't just marry a witch and be done with it. No, he had to have his child mothered by a fire elemental, the queen of fire elementals nonetheless.

"His fascination was such that it, along with his need for control, destroyed him, and anything in his path." Dumbledore paused, as if choosing his words carefully. I drew my gaze up to meet his eyes. There was no hint of a twinkle in them now, "You were one of those casualties, Maria, in more ways than one."

I already knew this. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dumbledore cut me off, rising from his chair and walking around the desk,

"From the day I knew of your existence, I wanted nothing more than to remove you from Tom's care. But I knew even if I did, you'd never be free of his control." Dumbledore paused again, as he walked over to a cabinet beside the door, "Tom's influence has always been…hard to resist."

"Even harder when you've sold him your soul." I snapped irritably, unable to hold back any longer. I stood up to face his back as he bent down to remove something from the cabinet. Dumbledore was getting me nowhere, and I…I could still feel the lives of those I had taken tearing at my soul, "With that kind of influence it makes anything _impossible _to resist."

"I am well aware of crimes you have committed in your past, Maria." Replied Dumbledore calmly, straightening himself, "There is nothing you have done that I do not know."

I watched as he turned around, a small basin in his hands, "I know of all your victims. Perhaps better than you do."

I stared at the small dish, an irrational fear gripping me. Almost like I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't let the feeling stop me, "Even my mother. Did you know that I killed her?"

Dumbledore stilled for a moment, a thoughtful look appearing on his face before he spoke, "I had always wondered…" He muttered almost to himself, before walking past me with the bowl.

I turned, to, once again, face his back as he placed the basin on the desk, "But you didn't _know_.There could be all kinds of atrocities I committed and you would be completely oblivious." I don't know why I had this overwhelming desire to prove I was too dangerous to live, let alone been attending Hogwarts.

Dumbledore turned back to look at me, a kind expression on his face, "Maria, there is nothing you can admit to that would cause me to send you away from this school."

That's it. He's psychic.

"I don't know what you remember of your past Maria, but I think you underestimate yourself." Spoke Dumbledore gently, before plucking several strands of hair from his head, throwing them into the basin.

I took a step back, a bewildered expression on my face. Had Dumbledore snapped his…

I flinched as he reached out for me, pulling some strands from my head as well, "Ow." I exclaimed, reaching up to touch my wounded head, while Dumbledore threw my hair into the basin as well, "What are you doing?" I asked. I was beginning to wonder if I should run and find the nearest straightjacket or something.

"I think it's time we uncover some of your secrets, Maria. Don't you?" He asked, looking back at me, his eyes twinkling. Then, without warning, he turned away from me, dipped his head into the basin, and was gone.

I stared at the spot where Dumbledore once stood, wide eyed. What the bloody hell?

I looked around the room widely. Where did he just go?

"Oh go on deary, he just wants to show you something." Called out one of the paintings from the top of the wall.

"Yeah, go, it will be fun!" Hollered another.

I turned nervously back to look at the basin. I really must be insane. I thought, just before I plunged my face into the water.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 45**

**Many Ways**

**P.O.V - Draco Malfoy**

What did she know about anything? She was a Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake and everyone knows they're a bunch of dunderheads and idiots. Especially a Greengrass, a Greengrass mind you! Who managed to get sorted into that bloody house. Honestly, anyone who gets sorted into that place should have their wand snapped.

I thought angrily to myself, as I absentmindedly flicked my wand in the direction of the broken cabinet.

"Reparo." I muttered. It wouldn't do much to fix the link between this cabinet and its' twin at Borgin and Burkes, but at least it would fix some of the outward damage; enough at least, so that an actual wizard would fit inside it. As it stood right now, the roof had collapsed into the interior of the cabinet making it impossible for anything but rats to squeeze inside. Thanks a lot Peeves, bloody ghost…

The cabinet, however, seemed to be resisting outward repair. That having been my third reparo spell to do little more than cause a frightened squeak of a disturbed rat hidden inside. It was almost like the cabinet wanted to make this as difficult for me as possible. Like it knows what I am intending to use it for.

I let out a growl in frustration.

At this rate, not only would I soon be forced to consider the idea of 'muggle' labor, but to push back the date of completion as well. The whole thing was maddening.

I thought furiously, tossing my wand to the ground with a small clatter as landed on the hard stone floor.

This was beginning to look like it could take months. Between repairing the cabinet itself and finding the proper spells to restore its' connection to its' twin. Not even taking into account learning the incantations once they were in my possession. It was all time that I just didn't have. Turning Maria over to the Dark Lord was looking like such an appealing option at the moment. However, there would still be the matter that I failed in my actual task. I had to kill Dumbledore, there's no other way. Maria…Maria had to come after; after I've already accomplished mission. Turning her over would surely ensure my parents and my own safety. No matter what the 'Hufflepuff' said.

I thought darkly, staring off into space as a plan began to form in my mind. There are many ways to kill a person after all.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 46**

**The Pensieve Part 1**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I know this place. I thought to myself as I arrived in a bustling street filled with, what I now knew to be, witches and wizards of all kinds. Every one of them easily identified as such by the unique cloaks each of them wore, and they were everywhere. Adults clutching their children's hands as they moved from shop to shop, teenage witches and wizards goofing off together on the street corners, couples holding hands as they walked down the street together...

It was all so…overwhelming. Despite spending my last week in a packed castle surrounded by, literally, thousands of fellow students, I still was not used to the sight of so many people. All of them together was almost enough to make me long for my cell in solitude.

Ah wait, I remember this street now. The room I had stayed in at the Leaky Cauldron had overlooked this particular place. Diagon Alley, if I recalled the name correctly. But I had never felt any incentive to venture down to it. The concept had just seemed too overwhelming at the time. Funny, how some things just don't change. Luckily enough for me, the Ministry of Magic, Mrs. Lankins' department in particular, purchased my school things for me and sent them to me by owl. By owl…I could hardly contain a laugh at the thought. Who knew I would ever think such things?

Anyway, I am forever grateful to her for sparing me the experience of actually having to pay a visit to Diagon Alley, till now at least. I thought wistfully to myself as I continued to take in my surroundings; my eyes finally settling on a small girl being led by someone who looked to be a younger Draco Malfoy.

I could feel my eyes widen as my breath suddenly caught in my throat. She looked so…I began to think, my thoughts trailing off as my brain seemly shut down on me. I felt myself stumble backwards a little; a pair of hands grasping my shoulders before I could fall completely.

"Shh, there there, Maria. It's all right." I heard Dumbledore say behind me. Huh, I had almost forgotten he was there in amidst of all my thoughts.

I watched as the mini Malfoy and the little girl moved closer to us. Her gray eyes, wide and full, seemed to be almost staring deep into my mind. Her thick black hair framing her face perfectly as she tilted her head, a green bow tied into her hair like that of a headband. A small smile on her face, like she was in on a secret no one else knew.

It was an expression I knew and understood all too well, "That's me isn't it?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, as mini Draco…Malfoy, pulled the girl away by her hand, back into the throngs of the crowd.

"Yes, in fact, I believe this is the memory of the day we met." Replied Dumbledore, spinning me around gently, just in time to see a younger version of himself appear out of thin air.

Okay, you would think I'd be used to the weird and the strange by now,

"Did you just?" I stuttered out, looking back and forth between the older Dumbledore, the insane one who had taken me here, wherever here was, and the young one who had just appeared out of nothing, and who also seemed to be looking through me…

Dumbledore nodded slightly, "Appear? Yes, I remember this day. I had recently received a tip that a small child, who bore a remarkable resemblance to Tom Riddle, would be accompanying young Lucius Malfoy," I frowned as Dumbledore continued, "Draco Malfoy's father, a second year at the time, through Diagon Alley on his way to buy his schoolbooks. Naturally, I had wished to see the child, you," Said Dumbledore pointedly before continuing, "and I had figured it best that I cloak myself in invisibility for the task. However, what I had not expected was for you to see me." Dumbledore turned away from me to look, much as his younger self was, into the crowd, "Of course it all makes sense now. Fire elementals always did have the uncanny talent of sensing nearby life forms. It was often key to their early survival; it's only natural that you would inherit some of the talent from your mother."

All of a sudden I felt very light, like I wasn't really here, like all of this was happening to someone else, someone who wasn't me, but oddly was? I'm not even making sense to myself right now...

I still managed to press on however, "No," Dumbledore of the present turned back to look at me, "I mean, why is little me here? And why is," I gestured to his younger double, "younger you here? You said something about a memory? Is that what this is?"

Dumbledore nodded, seemingly realizing that my mind had just not caught up to his yet. That I was still stuck on 'memory of the day we met' take one, "Yes, this is one of my memories. You see, there are often times when I simply have too many thoughts…too many memories crammed inside my mind and during those times I find it helpful to use the Pensieve. All one has to do, is simply siphon off the excess thoughts from their mind and pour them into the basin. From there, one can examine any memory at their leisure. It is far easier to grasp a firmer understanding of things that way."

"Oh." I said simply, looking away from him and back towards the younger Dumbledore, "I can see how that could be helpful." I said softly. How easy would it be for me to remember, or see rather, my entire life. Everything that's happened to me, everything I don't remember. Dumbledore's pensieve could be the answer to all my questions.

I thought to myself, just as the world around me began to change. The shops and the people dissolving into nothing, along with the very alley street on which Dumbledore and I stood,

"What's going on?" I asked Dumbledore, struggling to control the fear building in my voice as my pulse began to race. I stuck my arms out unconsciously, trying to balance myself in this bizarre vanishing world.

Dumbledore, however, remained unfazed, "The pensieve is merely shifting to another memory, Maria. It is quite alright."

"Says you." I muttered under my breath, suddenly feeling dizzy as new shapes began to form out of seemingly nothing around me.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Dumbledore, a small twinkle in his eye.

I shot him a tight, completely forced, fake smile, the best I could manage under these conditions, "Nothing, professor." I said politely. Now if I only really believed he was actually deaf…

My thoughts trailed off and I frowned. My little exchange with Dumbledore had temporarily distracted me from my changing surroundings, a good thing in my opinion. But now that they had finished forming I knew exactly where I was; right back at the start in Dumbledore's office. A brief confusion washed over me, "Professor," I began, only to stop upon seeing his younger self enter the room. We were still watching memories.

"Don't move, Professor." I heard myself hiss, and I watched a younger version of myself, thirteen at best, appear behind Dumbledore. A blade made up of pure fire in her hand as she pressed it up close to the front of Dumbledore's throat, "Wouldn't want to slit your own throat would you?" Young me gave a cold laugh, it chilled me, "Or scald yourself for that matter."

"Our second meeting, I presume." I said to the Dumbledore of the present, my voice tight.

Present Dumbledore nodded, gesturing at the scene, reminding me to watch what was happening. As if I could tear my eyes away.

"Young Maria Riddle, I assume." Said memory Dumbledore calmly, as if he didn't have a knife made of fire pressed against his throat.

I watched as young me's face filled with rage, her grip on the knife tightening as she brushed it up against the other Dumbledore's throat, burning him, though he showed no obvious reaction to the sensation, "That's not my name!" She shrieked violently into his ear.

I'm glad to know that I've always been this stable.

"Really?" Said the other Dumbledore as if they were having tea together and she, young me, hadn't just burnt a small portion of his throat with her blade, "I was under the impression that I was being followed by Tom's daughter. It seems I was mistaken…"

Dumbledore's words appeared to rattle her for a moment, "I am not the daughter of a Tom." She replied lowly.

"Interesting." Replied the other Dumbledore, "So who is it I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Young me's face broke into complete confusion, clearly this had not been what she, I, had been expecting. Almost sheepishly, and suddenly looking much more like a thirteen year old girl, she replied, "It's Maria…Le Fay. Maria Le Fay."

"Le Fay," Began the other Dumbledore calmly, "of the London Le Fay's?"

Young me frowned, her grip on the knife loosening a little causing it to briefly shake in her hand, "No…I…I read it somewhere and since father didn't…" Young me stopped speaking, realization dawning on her face, "You're trying to trick me." She said coldly, "Father said you would." Said young me moving her knife to slice the other Dumbledore's throat, when suddenly he disappeared; reappearing shortly thereafter to stand beside me.

Disturbing. I thought to myself; looking briefly from one Dumbledore to the other, as now both past and present Dumbledores stood on either side of me, before resuming my gaze to my younger self. Her hand still holding the knife up where the other Dumbledore's throat had once been, "You weren't supposed to do that." She hissed lowly, as if she really expected he'd let her kill him without a fight.

"Things rarely go the way we expect them too, Maria." Said the other Dumbledore calmly, "It's one of those things a person learns early in life."

Young me lowered her arm, "No matter," She began, taking in a deep breath, "I was trained for a plan b." Said the other me, before waving her arm and shooting a blast of fire towards Dumbledore; fire that he merely whisked away with a flick of his wand that had seemed to appear in his hand out of nowhere.

Mini me frowned.

"You may be wondering why I have asked you here, Maria…" Began the other Dumbledore, as calmly as if mini me had never assaulted him in the first place, as if she hadn't just tried to slit his throat and burn him alive.

An incredulous look appeared on young me's face, "You didn't ask me…" She began, stuttering in her shock and anger.

"Now let's not have any of that. You and I both know that you been following me since when? The Three Broomsticks?"

The other me's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Past Dumbledore seemed to accept that as a yes, and so did I.

"I wish to speak to you about your situation," The other Dumbledore paused, waiting for my younger self to reply, but she seemed far too stunned to do so. He continued, "I'm aware that there are some families" How he said that without choking is beyond me, "that choose to homeschool their children, finding it the best way they can learn witchcraft. I often, however, still make it a point to remind both the parent and the child that they are always welcome here. No matter what the circumstances." The other Dumbledore paused, clearly trying to take in young me's reaction, one which she was desperately trying to keep neutral, but, clearly, she was still reeling, "Since Tom and I have been out of contact for these past many years, I thought it might be best to speak with you directly on the subject."

Mini me took in a deep breath and she looked away from the other Dumbledore. I could swear I saw a tear in her eye; one that I almost could feel running down my cheek, "You're offering me a chance to come here? To Hogwarts?" She asked, her voice shaky.

The other Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, if that is want you want Maria. I can have you formally accepted into the school within the hour if you so wish."

Young me looked up, tears clearly upon her face now, "What about my mother?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The other Dumbledore frowned, "I'm sure I could help her too, Maria. She couldn't live at the school, of course, but there are other ways, other places…"

"No," Began young me, shaking, "You can't help her. No one can."

The other Dumbledore took a step closer to mini me, a gentle look upon his face, "It wouldn't just be me, Maria. There is a whole organization of people just waiting to help you and your mother."

Young me shook her head vehemently, "No…it isn't possible. You don't understand." She cried, leaning slightly towards Dumbledore as he took another step closer, "No one can help us." She uttered quietly, plunging the flaming knife into Dumbledore's stomach just as he reached to embrace her. The other Dumbledore fell to his knees, hands wrapping around the knife that now protruded from his stomach.

Young me reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, a cold unfeeling look now upon her face, "Because we don't need anyone's help, Dumbledore." She spat out his name as if it we foul, "We both love my father. We don't need anyone else." She hissed violently, kicking the other Dumbledore hard in the head. Inadvertently causing the world around me and the other Dumbledore to dissolve; so that had been one of his memories then.

I turned to Dumbledore in the changing world, "So I didn't kill you then?" I asked sheepishly, barely able to meet his eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Clearly no, Maria. No, you did not." He paused, "I think even then you were already in the possession of more humanity than Tom had had. You were not yet ready to take another human life."

I looked away from Dumbledore. A small headache coming over me, as I briefly recalled the sensation of crying. My hand raised above Dumbledore's head. My body unable to fulfill the task my father had sent me to do, "No," I began, "perhaps I hadn't been."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Chapter 47**

**The Pensieve Part 2**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

The world around us shifted and once again, Dumbledore and I found ourselves back in his office. Clearly the pensieve was trying to tell us something. I thought to myself, my eyes resting upon the younger of the two Dumbledores. The one who was currently sitting at his, uh their, the headmaster's, oh I give up, desk, an almost anxious expression on his face as his eyes glossed over a rather worn looking sheet of parchment.

I watched as the younger Dumbledore laid the parchment down onto his desk. A sigh escaping his lips as he proceeded to take off his glasses and massage his temples with his fingertips. A great weight seemingly having fallen upon him.

"So," I began, turning to look at Dumbledore…er the older Dumbledore, the one from the present, not the…oh this is confusing, "What are we going to be watching here?" I asked.

Dumbledore merely held up a single finger to his mouth in reply. Then he turned around, away from his younger self, to face the doorway; all the while gesturing with his hand that I do the same.

I took a deep breath, as anxious as I was horrified about what I could possibly see next. I swear, I'm going to go completely mental if I learn I did one, just one more awful thing to someone, anyone. Which means, at the rate I'm going, I'll be locked up and sent back to the asylum before my session with Dumbledore is over; and, after all I've learned about myself since I've left, maybe that's not such a bad thing…I mean, I certainly felt saner there.

The door in front of me and the Dumbledores opened, taking me away from my thoughts, and towards the black cloaked figure who entered the room.

I could feel my chest begin to tighten, my breaths becoming shallower by the second. Dread creeping into my veins. I didn't even have to wait for the figure to lower its' hood to know exactly who it was…me. Or at least, I watched, frozen, as the other me lowered her hood, me a little bit older than I am now.

The change in…me, from the last memory was astounding. There was no hint of warmth, none at all in my eyes. Which held a certain, a certain look about them, like she, I, had looked into the abyss only to find herself pushed in to drown, to drown in darkness. These were the eyes of a murderer, not of the thirteen year old girl I had been last memory, who was attempting commit her first kill.

Apparently, as I knew I had, but still the revelation seen…seen in this way was bone chilling, found it in myself to kill after all.

"Ah, Maria," Began the other Dumbledore, causing me to turn around to look at him. His glasses were now back on his face and his hands now rested comfortably on his desk. Both factors attributing to the perfect relaxed air he had conjured up for himself, but even I could see the slight wariness in his face and I knew she, the other me, could too, "welcome. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

I heard an echo of a cold laugh from behind me, and I turned to see my other self. A haughty look of distain on her face, "I would think the opposite, _Dumbledore_. Unless you have an affinity for being stabbed."

I watched, stricken, as my other self began to walk closer to me and the Dumbledores. Her movement as soft and silent as a cat's,

"True, true," I heard the other Dumbledore say, a hint of a laugh in his voice, and I turned now to the side as to see them both properly; the Dumbledore of the present doing the same, "but that is not what I choose to recall from that day." He said pointedly, and I watched my other self whiten slightly, "Though," The younger Dumbledore paused, lifting one of his hands off his desk and down towards to his stomach, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't occasionally reminded of the other as well."

The other me pursed her lips, clearly irritated, and though I didn't want too, I understood. This Dumbledore was greeting her, treating her, as an old friend, and she didn't want that. She didn't want that at all. She didn't feel like she deserved it. Okay, maybe that last part was me more than her. I thought to myself looking briefly up at the older Dumbledore, the one who had accompanied me into the pensieve, before turning back to the scene unfolding in front of me. My gaze locking onto my other, my old, self, I didn't feel like I deserved it at all.

"Well," She began, her voice now sounding almost deceptively sweet, as she attempted to wave away his words. Clearly changing tactics as she decided to play along, "that's all behind us now, isn't it Dumbledore?" She didn't even wait for him to answer before continuing as she approached his desk, "Water under the bridge, as they say?" Her eyes twinkling oddly, as if it pained her to behave in such a manner like she would rather torture him and be done with the whole thing already…whoa. Where did that little insight come from? I thought to myself, a throbbing pain beginning in head.

If the younger Dumbledore took notice of her odd change in behavior however, he chose to ignore it, "Quite, Maria." He said kindly, rising from his chair just as she reached his desk, "I will not hold the actions of the child," the other me's eyes flashed slightly, and I could almost hear her think harshly 'I was not a child!' at his words, "the against that of the adult." Replied the other Dumbledore simply.

"That is," The other me paused, taking a sweeping look downwards at the chair beside her. I could almost feel her weighing her options; continue to stand, placing herself on an equal footing as the _great Albus Dumbledore_, or sit, and appear meek and compliant. She bit her lip, raising her gaze to smile sweetly at the other Dumbledore as she sat down into the chair. Yes, sometimes compliance can have its benefits, especially when attempting to gain another's trust.

Yeah, I'm officially creeped out now. I thought to myself, glaring at the other me. Get. Out. Of. My. Head. I thought angrily, though I knew, deep down, that she couldn't hear me. Not the way I could hear her. She was only but I memory, and I, her present. It just didn't work that way. Not that it really mattered; she'd probably just laugh at me anyways. It's what I would do.

"very kind of you, _Headmaster_." Finished the other me and that false sugary sweet voice of hers, never wavering except on Dumbledore's title, "It's good to know that there are people as accepting as you in the world."

Okay, no one, and certainly not Albus Dumbledore is this stupid. I thought irritated with…well me, as I turned my gaze back to the other _Headmaster _Dumbledore; who merely continued to smile kindly at my other self, a small twinkle in his eye as he looked down at her. Having yet to move to resume sitting in his chair.

"Oh, I can assure you, Maria, there is more than just me. Not all people are as cold hearted as your father, despite what you believe." Said Dumbledore calmly, his smile leaving his face.

The other me inhaled deeply, "I don't know what you're talking about, Headmaster." She replied evenly, exhaling, "My father has nothing but appreciation for our wizarding world. He cares for it deeply."

"I'm sure he does, Maria." Replied the other Dumbledore just as evenly, choosing that moment to sit back down onto his chair, "Now I believe," He began, reaching for the worn parchment he had been holding earlier, "we have more important matters to discuss than your father. I am speaking of course, of the letter that you sent to me not yet a week ago…"

The other me nodded, "Yes, Headmaster. My opinions and feelings expressed in it have not changed…"

"So it is true then, that you wish to begin your training at Hogwarts, in accordance with your skill level and ability; despite being already seventeen years of age and thus being exempt from having to attend? As well as having been previously under the authorized tutelage of your father, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

My other self continued to nod her head, "I do, Headmaster." She paused, as if carefully selecting her words, "My father and I are in agreement, that the time has passed for me to be kept at home, away from fellow wizards and witches of my age, and that I should spend the last year of my magical education at such a," The other me paused, looking away from the other Dumbledore, to the portraits of headmasters past on the walls, all of whom were silent in her presence. She returned her gaze to the other Dumbledore, "wonderful institution. Rich with history and…"

The other Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing her, "There is no more need for that, Maria." He said calmly, "I have already accepted you into my school. You may indeed come here on September 1st for your first and final year at Hogwarts."

A smile broke out onto the other me's face, whether for the good or the bad I couldn't tell. I sensed the latter. What was Dumbledore doing? Allowing me, then me I mean, though I…oh shut it…to attend Hogwarts? Of course, I know that he had in fact done so. It's where I met Sirius after all, but really? A two year old could see through the façade past me had chosen to wear.

I began to turn to the older Dumbledore, prepared to demand an answer. Surely he hadn't been _that_ stupid. When his past self began to speak again,

"However, I do have some restrictions…"

The smile vanished from my other self's face, "Of course, headmaster…"

"You are to cease all contact with your father while you attend this school…"

The other me opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"All of restrictions are nonnegotiable." He said evenly, "Is this understood?"

My other self pursed her lips tightly as she nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Then I shall continue. While attending, your magic shall only be that that comes from your wand." Said Dumbledore sternly, as the other me opened her mouth before closing it sharply, "You are to adhere to all the rules established in this school and the ministry, as well as keeping any and all of your previous exploits to yourself and away from the ears of the younger students."

The other me bit her lip as she looked away, a hollow expression appearing on her face. I knew exactly what she was thinking. There had been no one to keep the darker things of life away from her, "Anything else?" She asked softly, still not looking the other Dumbledore in the eye.

"One last thing, Maria," Began the other Dumbledore, pausing in order to give her time to look at him, "I trust that you are aware that I am accepting you into this school purely on good faith of your character. Any deviation from the rules I have stated will result in your immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. Is this understood?"

"Yes," Replied my other self, her voice barely a whisper, "Yes, headmaster, it is." She paused, swallowing hard, a bit of her former haughtiness returning to her face, "May I leave now?"

The other Dumbledore nodded slowly before responding, "Yes, Maria. You may leave." He said as the other me rose from her chair, before halting her, adding pointedly, "I look forward to seeing your progress at my school."

My other self nodded, the hollow expression once again returning to her face as she walked away.

I turned to look at Dumbledore, the one from the present, "Why?" I asked him in an equally a soft voice as my past self had recently used, "Why on earth would you have ever let me into Hogwarts? You had to have known what I was capable of, and that I was lying to you," My voice began to rise, "blatantly lying right to your face."

Dumbledore turned to me, his face filled with sympathy, "Because, from the moment I heard of your existence, I had sworn to myself that I would do whatever I could to save you from your fate. I had never wanted to leave you in Tom's care. I knew what his influence could do to a child." Dumbledore paused as the world around us began to change yet again, "Just as I knew that you were not yet as far gone as not to be saved..."

My eyes briefly clouded over with the memory of her, my, eyes. They had been so cold and hard, an eerie quality to them that no one should ever possess.

"I had faith in you, Maria. Faith in the thirteen year old girl who had held an old man's life in her hands and had chosen to let him keep it; faith in the very thing that had driven you to commit some of the worst atrocities known to the wizarding world."

I turned back to look at him.

"Your ability to love, Maria. You loved him. You loved your father, no matter how horrible or cold he may have been to you. You loved him to the point of doing anything he asked of you, even the taking of another's life. So blinded were you in your devotion. Yet, you had never been witness to the other side. You had never seen kindness, warmth, or love, but you had somehow found it from within to possess, in no matter what amount, some of these qualities yourself…"

I couldn't help but snicker at that. I had been witness to none of these from my old self even just a few moments ago.

"Do you doubt me, Maria?" Said Dumbledore, drawing my attention back to him, "Did you not see how you leapt to Tom's defense when I accused him of being cold hearted? Or how you were willing to forsake your own true last name just because he asked? You even grew angry with me when I did not address him by the name he had grown fond of being called, Voldemort. Yet, despite your devotion, you still were able to muster up the courage to spare my life, even when you knew it was one of his greatest desires to see me dead."

I took a deep breath, an odd presence of self flowing into me and I pursed my lips as I looked away from Dumbledore towards the black mist that surrounded us, "That wasn't courage." I said in a cold voice, distinct from that of my own, it sounded far more like _hers_, "That was weakness. If I had only done what he'd asked me. Then maybe…"

"He would have loved you?" Finished Dumbledore without missing a beat; I looked back up at him. The odd sensation still overwhelming my senses, "Maria, my dear child, Tom has proven himself time and time again to be incapable of such an expression as love."

"Don't call him that!" I snapped irritated, before pressing a hand to my mouth, shocked.

"It is alright, Maria." Said Dumbledore gently, as we began to rise up into the air and out of the pensieve, "Those memories were bound to reawaken some old feelings in you."

**Author's Note: Reviews are always very much loved. Really even just one would be nice lol, just to make sure I'm doing an okay job on the more recent chapters. As of right now I don't think I've gotten a one, very diconcerning haha, but seriously...**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 48**

**Filch **

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

I swear, it feels like I've been working on this bloody cabinet for years not hours.

I thought to myself, frustrated, as I took a step back from the offending object. It barely looked like I had done anything to it at all. But, I thought tilting my head slightly as I continued to stare at it, if you look at it from the right angle…it does look like _something _has been done to it.

Just then a loud creaking noise drew my attention to the left cabinet door and I watched, horrified, as it began to swing helplessly on its' hinge before crashing down onto the stone floor; a large crack now running up through the middle of the wood.

I stared blankly at the scene, my eyes shifting, emotionlessly, from the cabinet door to the space it had once occupied. I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth together as I did so, rage filling me.

Merlin, I wish I could just blast that cabinet to hell. I thought angrily, glaring at it one last time before abruptly turning around to make my way out of the room of requirement. I could deal with the cabinet later. Now…now I needed a break. I thought, exhaling.

Because, really, it would do me no good if I destroyed the bloody thing; none at all. I thought in an attempt to convince myself that I shouldn't just obliterate the thing. No, that could come later; after I succeeded in my plan b.

I thought determinedly, whipping around a corner of junk as I made my way towards the door.

It wasn't that plan a couldn't work, my mind wandering briefly back to the annoying cabinet, no, I hadn't failed; and I won't. I added resolutely. But if I could kill Dumbledore more quickly; the usual tightening in my stomach at this thought was now barely noticeable, then my family could gain their old status back quicker and I wouldn't have to live in fear everyday that the Dark Lord might snuff out one of my parents in an effort to hurry me up.

I swallowed hard at thought. It was one of my deepest fears that one day I would be summoned only to see one of my parents lifeless bodies laid out before me. The Dark Lord smiling malevolently as he stood over their corpses, his wand pointed at my remaining parent's throat. It was the scene that often haunted my dreams. My mother and father taking turns at being the one mercilessly executed.

I froze, closing my eyes as I reached my hand out to hold onto an oddly placed bookshelf. A cold icy feeling washing over me; the same one that greeted me when I awoke in the dead of night, every night. I pressed my other hand to my forehead. This had to end. I thought, determinedly, taking a deep breath. I couldn't go on like this much longer. I'll end up giving myself a bloody aneurysm.

I opened my eyes, exhaling as I tried to calm myself. If I, when I, I resolutely corrected myself, succeed in killing Dumbledore I won't have to worry any longer. I just had to pull myself together and keep that way, and everything will turn out fine.

I thought determinedly, running a hand through my slick hair; before walking towards the exit of the room of requirement.

I really don't know why I'm so worried, I'm a Malfoy after all, and everybody knows that Malfoys' never fail to complete their…

"What is it my sweet? Sniffing out a student are we?" Came the unmistakable voice of Filch from the other side of the door. I froze in place at the sound. It was imperative that I not be found in here. It was only pure luck that I had been so lost in thought previously as to not go barging out the door in the first place. How careless of me…

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere…" I heard Filch mutter, I held my breath. In my mind's eye, I could see the caretaker pressing his grubby old hands all over the wall that concealed my location; his wretched cat, Mrs. Norris, sniffing out the way.

"Probably hiding. Well, we'll find them, my sweet, we'll find them."

Footsteps. Then nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. This could never happen again. I thought to myself determinedly as I headed out the door.

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. It's been done/almost done for a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks ever so much Eaglefire for the review. It really did help stir my muse and let me know that someone out there was still reading lol. So THANK YOU lol :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 49**

**Not the Daughter of a Tom**

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I hadn't understood before. Despite what memories have come back, despite what old feelings have awoken in me…I've never _got_ it. I had never felt the way I did now, in this very moment. It had never even occurred to me to do so.

I thought to myself, as Dumbledore and I returned from our journey in the pensieve back to his office of the present time.

I felt numb with shock, an icy feeling running up and down my spine. I wanted to say something to Dumbledore, but I couldn't seem to move my mouth. Instead I moved myself to slump down into the chair across from his desk.

He was right. I remembered now. I had loved him. My father, Voldemort, the man, no, the monster, who had single handedly destroyed my life and everything in it. It was true. I had.

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

I tried so hard to please him, make him happy with me, love me, but he never did. I was never good enough…_strong enough_…

I bit my lip, as a floodgate of thoughts, feelings, and memories seemed to be pouring into my head. All the while, I was somewhat aware of Dumbledore's gaze upon me, studying my every move.

_Father says I'm weak._ Thought the cold voice of that other girl, that other me, inside my head. _That I should have never been born, that I wasn't what he had wanted. He had always wanted a son; strong and able. Not me, the weakling that I am; not even able to kill an old man. Not willing to give him the power that he seeks. That is the true reason he doesn't care about me, of course. Because I'm a coward; because time and time again, I refused to give him my light. _

_I don't blame him for not loving me, in that respect. For it is the one thing he has ever needed from me and I have denied him. All because of my fear that he will leave me like my mother, an invalid, confined to, and unable to ever leave, her cot. All mental awareness gone from her eyes; of course, I know that it has to be that way for now. Father needs her power, he has promised me that, one day, he will return it to her, that he will make her right…I'm sure that he would do the same for me…I don't know why I fear it so._

_In fact, my fear only confirms to me that Father is right; I am weak , useless, and unworthy of his affections. It does not matter who I kill. Though, perhaps if I had been brave enough to do away with Dumbledore that would have endeared me to him. At least, maybe he would have congratulated me…or maybe that would have been too much to ask..._

Her voice slowly died away as my eyes suddenly began to darken, the world spinning around me, as everything faded to black…

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry" I screamed amidst the intense pain searing through my body._

"_You're sorry?" I heard my father say mockingly, his death eaters laughing as he spoke, "Really," He paused, releasing me from the curse and leaving me in the dull agony of its' wake. My vision still blurred from the pain as I made out my father circling me as he turned away, to look towards the death eaters that surrounded us; each one of them enjoying the spectacle that my punishment provided, "you hear that? This pathetic excuse for a daughter of mine is 'sorry'." He said, laughing coldly along with his death eaters for a moment, before turning back to look at me. The thin lipped smile that he wore sliding quickly off his face,_

"_You don't know the meaning of the word, daughter." He said icily, the surrounding death eaters quieting instantly at his words. _

_I felt my body going still, my heart pounding as I stared up at him in fear. Father took a few steps closer towards me, leaning down beside me._

"_And as your Father, I find it my duty to teach you." He whispered to me._

_I shuttered involuntarily, "Father, please!" I begged. _

_His eyes hardened further, his ears deaf to my pleas,_

"_Crucio!"_

"Maria? Maria, are you alright?" I heard Dumbledore say, as I slowly opened my eyes; tears running fresh down my cheeks. I bit my lip and shook my head, unable to look up at him as he bent over me.

"No," I began softly, "no I don't think I am." I looked up at Dumbledore then, a tender expression was on his face, it was almost pity. I never had a taste for pity. I turned back from him, shaking my head slightly as I blinked, "I should go." I moved to stand up, "Get to class…or breakfast...what time is it anyway?"

Dumbledore grasped my arm lightly, pushing me gently back into the chair. I looked back at him.

"I think your breakfast will keep an few extra minutes." He said kindly, but I could see it, see the curiosity brewing behind those speckled glasses of his, "What did you see?" He asked as he backed away from me slightly to lean against his desk.

Well, I thought, looking away from him again as I wiped the tears off my face, that was unexpected. I thought sarcastically to myself, before turning back to him. I bit my lip; there it was again, pity. I took a deep breath, "Let's just say Daddy dearest didn't take so kindly to you surviving our little encounter all those years ago, okay?" I said, as I again tried to stand up, only to be waved back down by Dumbledore's hand.

"I had expected as much." He replied gently, "I'm sorry you had to relive that."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, that's the whole point of these little trips isn't it? For me to remember things? With the life it seems that I've had, one was bound to come up _somewhere_ down the line." I replied sarcastically, this time not even bothering to wait for Dumbledore's hand to sit back down.

"Maria," He began gently, but I cut him off, shaking my head.

"No, professor, I don't want to hear it. I can't hear it." This time I made it all the way to my feet, "I remember," I began, shrugging my shoulders, as I fought back the tears that were straining to leave my eyes, "I remember how it felt; to love him, my father, the most evil wizard to walk the face of the earth. I remember how he used to punish me with the cruciatus curse in front of all the death eaters until I would black out from the pain." I paused, tears running down my cheeks, more memories flooding my mind, "I remember waking up later, well," I paused looking down, a small chuckle escaping my lips, "I guess it was later, I mean, I really don't know do I?" I looked back up at Dumbledore, "Anyway, I would finally come to, and you know? He wouldn't have stopped. I blacked out and he still wouldn't stop the curse." I took a deep breath , looking away, as I raised my hand to my face in attempt to wipe away my tears.

"Maria," Began Dumbledore as he stepped closer to me, I looked up at him. His expression was pure pity now, but oddly enough, I found that I no longer cared, and I let myself be pulled into a gentle hug.

"Maria," He continued softly, "you were an innocent child. You did nothing wrong; and I am so sorry for every horrible thing Tom did to you."

I backed away from Dumbledore's grasp. An empty expression on my face, "But that's just it, I'm not the daughter of a _Tom_, professor." I replied, before turning away from him and, without another word, I headed out the door.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 50**

**Pansy**

**P.O.V – Draco Malfoy**

"So, Draco," Began Pansy from her position on my lap; her left hand twirling the hair on the nape of my neck as I struggled to eat my breakfast, "I was thinking, we could go to Madam Puddifoots in a couple of weeks…" She cooed in my ear.

I poked at one of my eggs, "Madam Puddifoots," I began distractedly, my mind still engrossed with my new plan. Whatever I used to kill Dumbledore would have to work quickly and be undetectable…I could think of a few things that could work. I thought to myself, my eyes narrowing as I stared down my food in thought.

Pansy gave a little nip at my ear.

Oh right, I was supposed to say something. I thought, my mind continuing to wander off even as I opened my mouth to speak, "why in Merlin's name would I want to go to that wretched place?" I heard myself say, as I began to recount the inventory of dangerous objects at Borgin and Burkes' shop. There was that one necklace that could do the trick…

My thoughts trailed off abruptly when I felt a hard shove in the chest. I looked up instantly to see a furious Pansy struggling to get off my lap,

"Why?" She said in a shrilly tone of voice, "In Merlin's name?" Pansy gave me another hard shove in the chest, nearly toppling both of us over, before she finally stood, "How dare you, Draco Malfoy! Do I mean nothing to you?" She shrieked at me, every eye in the hall now turned in our direction.

I raised an eyebrow as I began to look Pansy up and down. It was no secret that I had never cared for Pansy. More often than not, I found her to be bloody annoying. The witch hadn't left me alone since first year. Desperately clinging onto every word I said, every move I made. In fact, I had only taken her to the Yule Ball in fourth year to shut her up.

On the other hand, she was practically the only one left in Slytherin house who didn't look down on me for my father's failure. There were benefits to that. To still having one person in this whole bloody school who looked up to me.

My eyes locked briefly onto Pansy's, memories of the last week's proverbial in hell coming back to me. During which, she had hardly left my side, making it near impossible to make any progress on my plans. I sneered, as all of Pansy's usefulness to me, even as a potential cover, flew out the window. I suddenly knew what I had to say, "Not really." I drawled, shrugging my shoulders lightly, turning back to, my barely touched, plate. Silence filling the Great Hall.

"Why you arse!" I heard Pansy finally shriek from above me, "It's because of _her _isn't it?"

I looked up abruptly, confused, "Who?" I asked, a mere split second before my eyes caught on to the direction that Pansy was pointing in. My gaze landing upon the _her _in question. Maria had just entered the Great Hall.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 51**

**Spectacle **

**P.O.V – Maria Le Fay**

I swear, a pen could have dropped when I entered the Great Hall and everyone would have leapt from their seats at the sound. What on earth is going on? I wondered to myself, my gaze following in the general direction towards which everyone had turned, the Slytherin table; where I could clearly see the pug towering, a furious expression on her face, over Draco.

"Why you arse!" I heard her shriek, her voice ringing throughout the hall.

Wow, what had Draco…uh…I mean Malfoy, done to set her off? Last time I checked, Parkinson thought he hung the moon.

Suddenly, the pug raised her head, her eyes locking onto mine from across the Great Hall; putting me on the receiving end of her vicious stare.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She shrieked, raising her arm and pointing it directly at me.

I froze, as all eyes in the hall turned to me.

To think I thought that this place had seemed too crowded before…how exactly did I get dragged into this again? I wondered rapidly, my heart thudding against my chest, as I suddenly began to long for my old cell in solitary.

"Who?" I heard Draco reply coolly, my eyes immediately searching for his as he spoke. Anything familiar to stop the utter panic building in me, though my stubbornness did not allow me to leave.

Almost casually Draco raised his head, his eyes meeting my own, and I felt the sudden bizarre urge to wave. Only halting myself by remembering our last few encounters; perhaps it would be more appropriate if I yelled out, 'how's your hand?', instead?

"We've known each other for years, Draco. Years!" Shrieked Parkinson, drawing the gazes of the hall back towards her; I let out a sigh of relief, and made a move to inch towards the shadow of a nearby statue. As I was yet unwilling to make my way towards the table or leave the hall, "You've only known this little tramp," Continued the pug, "for a week and you're dumping me for her?"

At her words, all eyes jumped briefly back to me from Parkinson, apparently I hadn't hidden myself as well as I had thought. I took a deep breath, willing myself to focus on Draco's face, he was what? I wondered, my heart skipping a beat.

"I never said that." Replied Draco…Malfoy, I mean, coolly, his expression emotionless.

The pug raised an eyebrow, "What?" She replied sharply.

"I never said that I was dumping you for Sinclair." He began smoothly, as if he was stating the obvious, "What I believe happened, was that you asked me if I cared for you and," Malfoy rose to his feet, his voice beginning to lose its emotionless edge, "and after knowing you for _all those years_, Pansy." He said sarcastically, "I can safely say, I don't." Malfoy took a step closer to the pug, a smirk building on his face, "Not. In. The. Slightest." The smirk shining off his face in full form; however, it only lasted for a few seconds as Parkinson swiftly raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek. The sound of the impact echoing around the hall.

"I'll make sure you never forget this, _Draco_." She hissed, "Mark my words." Said the pug, glaring at Malfoy with venom in her eyes. Before she made her way slowly past him, her eyes not leaving his, towards me and her way out of the hall. Her little entourage getting up from the table to follow her.

I remained still; unwilling to move or back down as she walked towards me. The pug's eyes filled with hate as she glowered at me,

"Seems that you've won this round, Sinclair." She spat loudly for everyone to hear as she neared me.

My jaw tightened, as I matched her glare. Parkinson stopped upon reaching me, leaning in close to my ear, "I wouldn't count on the next one." She hissed, before her and her groupies swept out of the hall. Leaving me standing there with every gaze in the room fixated solely on me. Well, all except Malfoy's, as he was stubbornly looking in the opposite direction towards the professor's table.

I pursed my lips. I already have my father to contend with. Who exactly is this Parkinson person again? There's nothing that she could possibly do that could be worse than what he's already done to me.

I took a deep breath and, refusing to cower in the shadows any longer, stepped further out into the hall; giving everyone a stiff glare as I did so. I've dealt with worse things than simply walking over to a table after all. No matter how far away the table appeared to be…I thought to myself, as everyone in the hall began to whisper and point in my general direction. Though, the loudest of them seemed to be coming from the very table that I was headed towards.

I bit my lip. Perhaps it would be better if I starved…I mused to myself before a sudden tug on my sleeve jerked me from my thoughts. My eyes widening, who dared touch me? I thought angrily as I turned to look at the offender. Only to feel my mouth fall open slightly in surprise, "Hermione?"


End file.
